Sexcapades
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: America brings home a surprise for England, which starts a pattern of sexy events. Collection of loosely connected oneshots for England and America Unabashed PWP collection, variety of kinks, don't like don't read. Yaoi, many lemons, UKUS RP with PD and I
1. Shibari

**Shadow:** A collab between the illustrious Shadow and my partner in crime, Princess Darkcloud! A story for many kinks being played out (so far we have...a lot). Read on if you dare~  
>And it's UKUS. America is the uke. Always.<p>

**Kink in question:** Bondage (Specifically Shibari)

* * *

><p>America trudged into the bedroom where England was lying on the bed, reading a book. He held a big paper bag in his arms and a determined look on his face. "Hey, Artie, I wanna request something tonight," he said, dumping the contents of the bag out onto the bed at England's feet. It consisted of good quality rope that was specifically made not to chafe.<p>

"Oh really? What do you have in mi-" England took his eyes off the page to see what had been placed on his bed. His jaw dropped open with a surprised 'ka!' when he saw the special rope tumble onto the bed. He picked up the rope and looked at it doubtfully. He didn't know how to tie anything fancy, but the thought of America tied up, unable to defend himself as England had his way with him quickly reassured him that it was a good idea.

"I want you to tie me up," America said, almost mechanically. He blushed and looked down at his feet. "Not like, tie me up and throw me on a chair for kidnap tie me up, I mean tie me up and suspend me from the ceiling with my legs spread so you can fuck me tie me up."

England felt his face suddenly go red and blood spurted from his nose at America's frankness. He knew that America had always been rather...blunt in his mannerisms and the way he expressed himself, but it was always a but of a shock to England's system whenever he would proudly declare what he wanted to do with England in bed.

"Japan showed me something called shibari, where's it pretty much bondage...but, uh, fancy. Y'know?" America had a feeling England wouldn't pick up how to do the fancy rope-work any time soon, but he could still fantasize... Well, there was a reason that America had insisted upon keeping the hook nailed in the wall right above the headboard.

England felt his temper rise, as it often did, at the thought of Japan showing America some sort of fancy bondage techniques. "What the hell did he do to you?" he shouted, feeling his tsun-tsun attitude flare up, "Why the hell would Japan be teaching you bondage tricks? What are you doing while I'm not watching!"

"Hunh? What? Nah, me and Kiku just watch hentai sometimes, we don't do anything. Plus it gives me good ideas on what to do with you." America flopped on the bed and threw his arms around England. "C'mon, Artie, you wouldn't actually think I'd do anything with Kiku, right? I mean, he's my best friend, not my big bro like you!" He was being fairly ironic about the 'big bro' thing, since he and England fucked practically half their time away whenever they were home alone.

England grumbled a bit, not wanting to forgive America right away, but his desire to tie him up and fuck him was helping the forgiving process speed along. He leaned in for a kiss, smirking a bit, "I told you not to call me 'big brother,' Alfred." He blindly searched for the rope as he pushed America back onto the bed with a searing kiss.

"Pffft, you made me call you that like every day when I was a col-" America was cut off by a kiss and grinned, kissing back eagerly. He immediately went into the act of stripping his clothes away until he was completely naked beneath the Brit.

England stripped off his jacket and shirt and undid the clasp on his pants. He backed away from the kiss for only a moment as America finished undressing. He always loved the sight of the creamy white expanse of exposed skin. He leaned in and kissed across America's chest, licking across the pink nipples, biting them harshly.

"Mm, fuck yeah," America growled, hands sliding into England's sandy blond hair. "Fuckin' tie me up already, Artie," he demanded haughtily, though he sounded rather cheesy, moaning and shivering as England bit his erected nipples.

"Why are you always so impatient?" England whispered against America's chest as he bit and nibbled a trail back up to America's face, leaving behind little red marks. He was sure to make more as the night wore on. He took the rope that was laying at their side and wound it tightly around America's wrists. "Roll over so I can tie you up good and proper." Arthur demanded, his bedroom eyes boring into Alfred's.

"Fuck yeah," Alfred breathed as he turned so he was on his knees, facing the headboard. "Put my hands up on the hook," he said, rather excited about fulfilling a fantasy he'd had for a while. "Then tie my knees up. Not like, together, but closed, like how they are now, so I have to stay in this position, y'know?" He had a feeling he would be talking a lot unless Iggy gagged him...

Arthur hung his head, sighing. "You talk to much. It can really take the wind out of someone's sails, you know." England looked around for something to shut America up. "We should get you a ball gag." He mused as he stuffed America's mouth with his handkerchief.

"Ouh digth!" America tried to shout at the other, which sounded suspiciously like a garbled version of 'you dick'. America gagged slightly as the handkerchief almost made him choke. He wiggled his hips slightly to try and make the Brit move faster without words. He would have spit the kerchief out, but England would have just replaced it until he gave up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you like my idea." England grabbed more of the rope and tied America's legs so he couldn't unbend them. He hoisted America by the wrists and hooked the rope onto the hook that stuck out from the wall above the headboard to the bed.

Now that things were going as he had requested, America settled down a bit, but still wiggled and squirmed under England's work just to make it more difficult for him. He wanted to be entirely covered in rope, like the chicks and boys were in the hentai he had watched with Japan.

England could sense America's dissatisfaction and stopped what he was doing. "What, you want to be even more restrained?" he asked suggestively, grabbing for more rope.

America nodded frantically, making an approving grunt from behind the handkerchief. He shivered with anticipation. He wanted it to be so that he couldn't move a fucking muscle when England finished tying him up. He wanted there to be rope all over his fucking body. His cock twitched at the thought and he shivered once more. Maybe some rope on his dick would be fun too...

England took the rope and threw a loop around the back of America's neck. He crisscrossed the rope down America's torso and tied the ends around his inner thighs. "Sorry, Alfred. That's the best I can do." he admitted, as he stared America's cock. It seemed to be reaching out to him, begging for him to play with it. England reached out a finger and slowly slid it along the sensitive slit, smearing precum. "But you seem to be enjoying it anyways."

America moaned, trying to buck into the Brit's hand. He nodded frantically some more, moaning and bucking like crazy as his cock was played with. He was seriously wanting some restriction on his dick or something... Maybe that was better left to a cockring though, as he didn't want his dick strangled.

England slowly began to stroke up and down America's cock, watching as he writhed under his touch, but couldn't move to do anything about it. This sense of power was getting England horribly aroused. He slid his pants down just enough to free his dick, already leaking with precum, so he too could begin to pleasure himself as he feasted on the erotic sight of a restrained America.

America looked over his shoulder at the other awkwardly, having to crane his neck slightly so he didn't pinch the skin of his neck with the rope over it. His cock twitched as he saw England touching himself and his mouth watered around the cloth in his mouth. It felt so good to know that it was because of him that England was touching himself, it was _him_ that England was jacking off to. He wiggled his hips and whined, as if playing the neglected lover.

"Patience my dear, we've only just begun." England withdrew both of his hands and stared saucily at his bitch. He leaned over and pulled the side table drawer open, where he knew he could find at least one blindfold.

He found two.

Leaning in, England pulled the handkerchief out only to replace it by tying one of he blindfolds so it gagged America like the bit on a horse's bridle. He then gave one mischievous smirk before tying the other around Alfred's eyes, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Y'know I can still talk like this," America commented cheekily, though his words were slightly muffled they were definitely distinguishable. He wiggled his hips some more, pushing them back to try and persuade the other, obviously getting impatient.

Realizing it was a bad idea to remove the handkerchief, England stuffed it back into America's mouth, hoping it would work even better now that the sound barrier had been doubled. "Shut up, you wanker." England looked inside the bag America had brought and found a bundle of much thinner rope inside. "Now, you'll have to beg me to come." He tied the rope to the base of America's cock, wrapping it around in an upward spiral before tying it right below the tip. "I wonder how you'll beg when you can't talk. Surely this'll be interesting."

America snorted and shook his head like a bobble head doll as he often did when he mocked England by imitating him with a terrible English accent, thought it was mute because of the makeshift gag. He would figure out a way to beg, he had a way with words. Even if he couldn't use them.

England bit back his retort, a very rare thing for him, and instead decided to tease America mercilessly for his cheekiness. He flicked America's hard cock and watched it twitch for a moment. He ran the pad of this thumb over the head as he gently massaged America's balls. He dragged his tongue over America's slightly chapped lips, nipping here and there.

America grunted and gave a stifled moaned, trying to buck back on England's hand and lean forward as if to try and kiss him.

England drew his head back, not letting America get what he want. Instead, his ran his tongue up the side of America's face teasingly. He ghosted his finger tips across America's skin, his journey interrupted here and there by the length of rope that wrapped around the younger country's body.

America whined, obviously displeased and impatient. He hated waiting for England to fuck him, he always insisted on ages of foreplay. Whenever America topped he always gave England what he wanted when he asked! ...He didn't top all that much though.

"You see, it's your impatience that makes me want to take my time..." Arthur teased. He always loved watching America writhe beneath him, begging to be fucked up his tight, hot ass. England, not planning to enter just yet, ran the tip of his cock across America's ass.

America whined once more, rolling his hips back deliciously against the other in his limited moment, loving how he could barely move when he really wanted to. And while his left leg was kind of falling asleep, whenever he shifted slightly it felt better.

"Hey, America, you've watched plenty of hentai, do you know what 'sumata' is?" he whispered huskily into America's ear as he ground against America, the feeling of the rope rubbing against his dick giving him unexpected amounts of pleasure.

America thought hard for a moment, but England dick against his ass was making it _really_ hard. He finally managed to go through all the hentai terms he knew and shook his head weakly, moaning behind his gag.

"Well, sumata is great for me, but I wonder if you'll enjoy it." England unhooked America's arm restraints from the wall and flipped him over. He grabbed the last remaining piece of rope and tied his bound wrists to the rungs that made up the headboard. He laid flush against America's back, his dick pressed between America's ass cheeks.

A stifled yelp was given and then a moan as he felt England's thick cock between his round globes. Was this some kind of weird occult sex act? Or was England making fun of the fact that he could fit his dick's girth entirely between his ass without penetrating him?

England pressed his tip against America's excited hole, feeling it twitch with anticipation, but he wasn't going to give it what it wanted. He ground himself between against America's crease, the clenching of America's muscles providing enough of that delicious tightness to feel really good. However, while England was getting himself off, America shared little benefit.

America whimpered, bucking back on the Brit's cock. He whined, moaning as he felt the tip of England's prick against his hole. He huffed when England didn't fuck him and instead decided to grind the shit out of his ass. He made a loud frustrated noise behind his gag, obviously getting pissed now.

"Even if I did fuck you now, America," England teased, "you wouldn't be able to come." He continued to grind into America's ass. He knew America was getting mad, but as the hero's temper heightened, his muscles became tense, squeezing England's cock deliciously.

America grunted angrily, this time instead trying to pull away from the other so that he didn't get the satisfaction of his pleasure.

"Where do you think you're going? You're all tied up, at your demand." England was so eager to fuck America's wiggling ass that it took all his restraint to hold himself back.

America huffed and whined, wiggling his hips again. He was getting annoyed and desperate at this point. He tried to form some sort of words to beg the other to fuck him.

Arthur heard the desperate whines that tried to fight their way through the gags. He reached forward and pulled the handkerchief from Alfred's mouth. "You have something to say?" he asked, a satisfied smirk on his face, not that the younger country could see with the blindfold on.

"Oh fuck, Arthur, fuck my ass, please, please, fucking fuck me already, please, I need it, stop teasing me!" America blurted out as soon as the makeshift gag was removed. He could hardly think straight, all he wanted was to be fucked, and fucked hard. "Please, fuck my ass with your cock, I fucking love your cock, please for the love of fucking god!"

"You're so honest when you're desperate, you naughty boy." England spread America's cheeks and positioned himself. He slid the tip inside and moaned. He didn't realize how much his body had been screaming for this; too preoccupied with teasing his little bitch. He waited barely a heartbeat before he slammed into America, going close to balls deep, but their current position wouldn't let him thrust any deeper. But it was still more than enough to elicit heady moans from both parties.

America cried out, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he was finally filled with the other's cock. He whimpered, cock twitching. He probably would have released if not for the thin rope around his member, keeping him from orgasm.

England felt America's inner walls tightened, and he had worried for a moment that America had come already. He reached around and felt that America's member was leaking profusely, but, because of the rope he'd tied, still had yet to fully release, much to the UK's delight.

"Oh god, please, big brother, fuck me, fuck me hard, please, go ballsdeep and fuck me up!" America begged, practically drooling at this point as he tried to rock against the other. He'd always sort of had a kink for England being his 'brother' and all, and he always made a point of bringing it up. Only during sex though.

England pulled out and flipped his 'little brother' over onto his back. He spread the bound legs as far as they could go, relishing in the view he was being treated to. "You look so fucking sexy, spreading your body before me like that. My dear, shameless little brother, I'm going to make you scream your fucking throat out." He quickly repositioned and slammed inside. He watched America's deep red cock bob excitedly as it tried to free itself from the rope that he, Arthur, had tied about it

America screamed, mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape, some drool slipping down the corner of his mouth as his lust-glazed eyes rolled back in his head. He screamed over and over as England's pulsing cock managed to strike that one beautiful spot inside him that made his cock want to explode.

England practically lost himself as he pounded relentlessly into America. He was close, he could feel everything getting hot and hazy as he reached his tipping point. However, he didn't want to be alone as he came. With clumsy fingers, England undid the rope that was synching America's cock, finally giving the younger nation a chance to come.

America cried out with pleasure as he was finally given the freedom to cum. He came with a glorious cumshot and went limp. Well, as limp as the ropes would let him go. He groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as England pounded into him recklessly some more before he felt hot, thick fluid filling him.

England slumped over, panting against America's cum splattered chest. Once he'd regained his strength, he picked up his head and took one long drag with his tongue through the viscous fluid, not particularly enjoying the taste, but enjoying the effect on America it had.

America moaned, arching his back slightly as he felt England's hot tongue running over his chest and in between the ropes. "Ugh...hey, Artie, can you untie me? My leg is going numb. And it's hard to move my fingers."

England snorted a laugh. "But you're so much easier to deal with when you're bound and gagged, Alfie." He joked, partially serious. But he did as was requested and untied first the bonds at America's wrists so he could get the feeling back in his slightly discolored hands. He then went on to untie the ropes attached to America's inner thighs that wound around his torso. Last but not least, he undid the ropes that wound around the US's legs.

America sighed softly with relaxation as he slowly regained feeling in his hands and legs. Maybe he should have looked up a bondage safety site or something before roping (haha bad pun) England into this... When he was completely free he hugged the Brit tightly. "Thanks, Artie."

England wrapped his arms around his rather ditzy counterpart, smiling. "For letting you go? Or for the amazing bonk?"

"Uhhh...can I say both? 'Cause I'm happy to be let down, and I'm glad that we got to do it. So, yeah. Both." America grinned sheepishly at the Brit.

England gathered up the rope and began to wind it up. "Thanks for the little 'gift' Alfred, I'll have to keep it around for the future." England winked, promising more exciting 'sexcapades' in the very near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hurrah! More perverted collab work between me and the fabulous Shadow-chan~ There'll be more to come, don't you worry. We've put together a big ol' list of ideas (aka: kinks), and we're gonna try and do 'em all. :3

-PD


	2. Erotic Asphyxiation

**Shadow:** Took a while to update, not because this chapter took a long time, just for the fact that we haven't RP'd in a while. Happy reading, folks

**Kink in question:** Erotic Asphyxiation

* * *

><p>Arthur was excited. Incredibly so. Ever since Alfred had brought home that special bondage rope he'd been looking up more ways to use it. He'd looked up knotting techniques, safety measures, and alternate uses. As he searched through different ways to use the specialty rope to use, he came across one that caught his eye.<p>

Alfred had come into the kitchen where his lover was sitting at the table with a book and leaned over and opened the fridge, plucking a soda from inside. He turned to Arthur, cracking open the soda. "Hey, bro, 'sup? What's with the book?" Not that it was out of the ordinary for England to be reading a book, but America could seriously think of better ways to spend their time.

"I'm...reading up on some interesting things. Perhaps you'd take an interest in my book?" England quirked an eyebrow, knowing that America wasn't one for books and probably wouldn't take up on England's offer, which was fine by him. He wanted the upper hand in this.

"Uh, no thanks, man, I'll stick to my video games," Alfred snorted. "Call me when you're not gonna be boring. I'm gonna order pizza, kay?" He then disappeared back into the living room with his soda and pulled out his cellphone to call the pizza place.

Alright, suit yourself." Arthur snorted, proud that he was able to guess America's reaction. He waited until Alfred was out of the room before going to where he kept all the special rope and pulled it out, excited for another one of those little 'games' that Alfred seemed to love so much.

America finished up the pizza order before he plopped on the couch and picked up his gaming controller to unpause his game. Sometimes he wished England wasn't such an old bag, then he would spend more time reading books on a kindle and playing video games, like normal people.

England crept up behind America and threw a loop of Rope around his neck, pulling him back until he was pressed up against the back of the couch. "You know, America, my book really was rather interesting...it's a pity you didn't read it."

America coughed, spewing soda all over himself and the couch as he was pulled up against the couch by a rope looped over his neck. He quickly reached around and grabbed ahold of England's arms, flipping him over easily and slamming him onto the floor before him. He coughed and rubbing his throat once it was free. "_Fuck_, Artie, what the fuck was that! You coulda killed me! Y'know. Me. The HERO."

"That wouldn't have killed you, idiot. It's all a part of one of those games you like so much." England struggled against America's grasp. Even though he topped the younger nation, America still had him beat when it came to physical strength.

"Oh." Alfred immediately released the other. "Sorry. But seriously, bro, warning. I kinda need one if you're gonna pull that shit."

"Sorry, sorry." Arthur's apology was semi-insinscere, but it was enough to get America to forgive him.

America leaned back on the couch, grimacing at his spilled drink. "You made me spill, Artie... Go get me another soda." He crossed his arms, pouting childishly. "...or wait, did you want sex? Is that why you did that just now?" Alfred blinked, tilting his head slightly, as if he were just realizing it.

Arthur sighed, his face sinking with disbelief. "You worry me sometimes..." He muttered, dragging his hand down his face. "Yes, of course I want to have sex with you, why else would I bring this out?" He showed Alfred the lengths or rope.

"Oh. Um, can it wait until after the pizza gets here? Because I already made the order and I don't think the guy wants to knock on the door and have one of us answer naked."

"He can deal with it." England leaned in and began kissing America, practically forcing his tongue down America's throat. He tasted like cola.

Alfred made a surprised little noise and pushed the Brit away. "Seriously, bro, it's just like, 20 minutes! You can wait that long to bone me, right?"

"I don't think so, little brother," England encouraged, "the things I saw in that book...I want to try them with you." He leaned in, biting at the soft lobe of America's ear.

"Well, what kinda things?" America asked, pouting childishly and squirming beneath the Brit. A quickie couldn't hurt, could it? It was 20 minutes after all...

"You like being tied up, right America?" England purred, slipping a hand under Alfred's clothes.

"Uh, yeah," the American snorted, like it was common knowledge. "Can we hurry up? I seriously don't want to have to make one of us answer the door naked. They yelled at us the last time we did that."

"I always forget how annoying your impatience is during sex. Well then, my boy, I'll show you exactly what we'll do." England wound the rope around Americas neck and tied it in a slip knot, so he could quickly loosen it if things became dangerous. "You ever hear of _erotic asphyxiation?_"

Alfred coughed slightly, eyes going a little wide. "Uh...yeah." Was England thinking of doing something like that on him? "Dude, Artie, when'd you suddenly get kinky?" Usually they were fairly vanilla, except for America bringing home the fancy ropes and requesting fancy rope tricks with said fancy ropes, and sure they had their bouts of sessions with plenty of dirty talking and a vibrator or two, but nothing like this...

"I blame you for that. You _and_ your shameless nature. I just suppose it's rubbed off on me a little." England tightened the rope, making sure it was quite snug around America's neck.

"What? It's not my f-" Alfred cut himself off as he realized he had to heave his chest a little harder to get air. "I-is this s-safe?" he managed to wheeze out. Breathing out wasn't a problem, it was breathing in. He began to see little spots appearing in his vision and blinked hard to try and remove them.

"It's relatively safe. It heightens your feelings of elation and pleasure. Or so I've read. But if you feel like you're about to lose consciousness...erm...well I'll probably notice before that happens." Arthur's argument was far from reassuring.

America coughed slightly. "That's n-not cool, bro," he got through, wheezing slightly. he reached up and loosened the knot a little, just so that he could breathe easier. "Fuck, man..." And he wasn't even hard, so England had better hurry it the fuck up!

England slipped his hand down into America's pants giving his member a good, long stroke. He stopped America's hand from touching the rope. "You're not allowed to touch, little brother."

Alfred whined, bucking up into the hand in his pants. His cock twitched as he heard the Brit call him 'little brother'. Because that was a major turn-on for him, he could admit it. Fuck, as it was, half his neighborhood thought they were actually brothers because at some point America had been nice enough to shout out 'help help my big foreign brother is molesting me' out the window out of spite. What it had been over, he had forgotten, which made it all the more hilarious. To him, at least.

"See? I knew you'd like this. You're such a naughty little boy." England tugged on the rope a bit, jerking America back. He tightened his grip around the hot flesh and began to pump faster.

Whining as Arthur sped up, Alfred thrust up into his hand for more friction, feeling a little dizzy as he did so from the increasingly hard work to get his oxygen. His member throbbed painfully in the other's hand, whimpering and panting rather hard, chest heaving slightly.

Arthur could see that Alfred's face was turning red from the lack of oxygen. That feeling of knowing that he was fully in control went straight to his groin.

America gasped slightly for air. It was becoming a rather daunting task to continue moving his chest as England teased and molested his vital regions. Still, it was feeling better than any handjob the Brit had given him before.

Arthur readjusted their positions so Alfred was sitting on his lap. He continued teasing The American's leaking cock and sensitive balls with one hand while the other went to play with the pink buds that protruded from the desperately heaving chest.

The world was spinning slightly as Arthur began playing with his nipples, and Alfred was having issues with seeing straight. He arched his back, writhing beneath the other's touch. He cried out as he orgasmed (rather prematurely), going slightly limp, eyes rolling back in his head as he couldn't breathe at all for a moment.

The Brit quickly undid the noose, letting America breathe freely again. He slipped his hand from America's pants and released his abused nipples, thoroughly satisfied in the fact that that hadn't only been incredibly sexy, but they'd managed to finish before the pizza arrived.

America stirred after a moment, still breathing rather hard (though found it much easier now). He opened he eyes and groaned, just as there was a knock on the door. "Uh...can you get that?" he asked roughly, coughing slightly. "Money's on the counter..."


	3. Denial

**Shadow:** Guess who decided to treat you guys? We're back on track with out RPs and if all goes well, the story will be updated much more frequently!

**Kink in Question:** Orgasm denial (Sort of)

* * *

><p>England was sulking from his favorite arm chair, staring crankily at America, who was engaged in another one of those video games he loved so much. It'd been a month. A whole bloody month since he got in a good bonk. He hadn't even been able to wank properly because of all the lack of physical contact he'd had with his easily distracted lover.<p>

America mashed the buttons enthusiastically, though his face was pulled into a stoic, firm mesh of concentration. He swayed with every time he dodged an attack, as if it were real life, entirely unaware of the Brit's staring. He probably wouldn't have even been aware if the house disappeared right then...

England had grown thoroughly annoyed. He got up from his chair and went to go stand in front of the TV. Surely he would get noticed this way.

"Hey!" America frantically mashed buttons (with a bit less poise now), struggling to look around the Brit. He quickly paused his game. "Artie, the fuck!"

"It's been a month, Alfie. A whole, bloody month." He crossed his arms but didn't move. "Would it kill you to get off your fat arse and pay a little attention to me for a couple of hours?"

"Uh...why?" Alfred blinked obliviously. "You came over 'cause you wanted to spend time together. We're spending time together, so what's up?" It was Arthur who had decided to say no when the American had offered to play with him, why was he complaining now?

"We aren't spending time together, idiot. You've got your eyes glued to that thing. I can't even strike up a proper conversation with you. It gets damn tiring."

"You're the one who said you didn't want to play. Plus, I haven't played in days," America huffed, pouting childishly. "Why're you being all bitchy now, you were fine like, an hour ago."

"I was silently seething, there's a difference." He ground out. "Tell me, my featherbrained little brother, when's the last time we've had sex?" Arthur had walked over Alfred, leaning over the younger country to try and get his point through that burger-filled head of his.

"Uhhh...I dunno. A week ago?"

"Try again. Even though it may be hard for someone of your caliber, try to think a bit harder."

America leaned back a little. "Two weeks?" He tried, tilting his head slightly. When he only got a negative response he tried again, "...three weeks?"

"If you have to think that hard it's already a bad sign, don't you think? It's been a _month_, Alfie." Arthur stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you really not care that we haven't had sex in longer than you can accurately remember?"

"It's not that bad, bro, seriously," Alfred replied, shrugging. "I mean, you don't need me to get off, right?"

Arthur's sizable eyebrows gave an irritated twitch. "Do you really hold having sex with me in such a low regard that you'd rather play a video game you've beaten _twice_ over me?" His stereotypical 'pompous brit' attitude was showing through.

"Uh, no, I love having sex with you, Artie, I just don't want to right now. I'm busy. You've told me shit like that millions of times. What's different when I say it?" Alfred whined, pouting childishly. "I mean, seriously."

"Because you're a self-centered brat that always tries to get what he wants regardless of the circumstances he's in. While I, an English gentleman, will wait until the time is appropriate before making my move. However, I will only wait so long until my patience wears thin." To say that England was being haughty was an understatement.

"Uh, okay then, whatever you say, bro." America shrugged again and looked past the Brit, starting up his game again.

England contemplated knocking the controller out of America's hands, but with the vice grip he had on it, it wasn't likely. Instead he walked over to the tv and shut it off. THis would certainly grab that stupid America's attention.

America yelped, eyes going wide. The fact that the television was off only spurred him to mash buttons even more frantically, until the controller vibrated in his hand signalling that his character had died. He whined, and angrily tossed his controller on the ground, huffily flopping back against the couch. "That was a totally dick move."

"What's a real dick move is ignoring me for weeks!" Arthur insisted. "I don't care about your game. As I've said, you've already completed it. You can pick it up again later if you really feel the need, but dammit I want to have sex!" He whined, managing to sustain from flailing about like a child in frustration.

"Yeah well, have fun with your hands for the next month," Alfred snapped, standing and flipping the Brit two middle fingers over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Arthur flopped onto the couch and proceeded to pout. He looked down at his horribly neglected groin and sighed. "If I do wind up masturbating I'll make sure to come all over that stupid gaming device."

"I heard that! Don't touch my poor Xbox, it's innocent!"

"It's been keeping you from me for a month. It deserves the punishment." Arthur was suddenly inspired. He undid his pants and began stroking member, which had gone into some sort of impotency shell for the past couple weeks.

As soon as he heard the sound of a zipper, America leapt from wherever he was and tackled England to the ground. "No way, don't touch my baby! I'll kick your ass!"

"Kicking my ass won't help anything, Al. It'll just dig you a deeper hole." He smirked. The contact was enough to perk some interest in his sleeping cock.

Alfred glared and got up. "Fine, then I'm gonna hide it!" He went over to his console, leaning down provocatively as he began unplugging everything.

England crouched down behind America and wrapped his arms around his waist. "How about you save yourself the trouble, as I'm just going to find it anyways, and just do what I ask of you, hmmm?"

America huffed childishly, pulling away with his console in his arms. "No way, dude," he snapped, pouting childishly and taking his Xbox upstairs to hide it.

England slouched down again. He looked down at his still undone pants. His cock had gone from tentatively beginning to harden to completely flaccid. He gritted his teeth and screamed through them, tugging at his hair with his hands. He was so sick of this. Quick as a flash, he ran upstairs to go find America.

America safely hid his Xbox beneath the bed and left his room just as England was coming up the stairs. He stuck his tongue out at the other, arms crossing stubbornly.

Arthur sighed. "Ever since you were little you've never been very sneaky. You leave everything in the most obvious places." England waltzed into America's room and flipped up the dust ruffle, pulling out America's xBox

"Heeeeeeey!" Alfred whined. He promptly tackled the other again. "Leggo of it! Leave it alone! I'll bite you!" His threats seemed to never have evolved when he'd been growing up...

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He teased, stealing a quick kiss on America's cheek.

"Artie you jerkface!" America whined, pulling his head away as he swiped for his game console.

Arthur continued to hold it out of America's reach. "I won't give it back until I get what I want."

"Now who's acting like a brat?" America stuck his tongue out at the other. The game of 'keep-away' was getting annoying...since he was taller than England.

"You just stuck your tongue out at me, you hypocrite! Why won't you just have sex with me?" Artie was going increasingly desperate. If worse turned to worst, he might end up actually ejaculating over America;s xBox.

"Because you're being a diiiick!"

"Because you've been obsessing over video games and denying me!"

"I'm not obsessing! I'm making up for my week without it because of the meeting!" America whined, still reaching for his Xbox. "_Fine_, if you want sex so goddamn much then we can have some goddamn sex, just leave my goddamn Xbox alone!"

"Good. You can start with a blow job." England stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't about to let his hostage go just yet. He wanted to make sure America wouldn't back out.

"But I dun wannaaaa," Alfred whined childishly, pouting. Despite his oral fixation, he didn't much care giving blowjobs.

"Then your xbox can give me one." Art threatened, his face turning into an annoyed scowl.

America puffed his cheeks out childishly and got down on his knees, working England's pants until he could wrap his lips around the other's erection, holding his hips and bobbing his head.

The feeling of finally having a warm orifice surround his his cock gave instant life to his previously annoyingly dormant cock. He couldn't resist the twitch of his hips as he tried to buck against America's mouth.

Alfred easily swallowed England's cock down to the base. England wasn't the biggest America'd had before, and he was already good at fitting things in his mouth, so the Brit was one of the easier ones to give a blowjob to.

"Ohh, America..." Arthur was completely hard in no time. He could feel his oversensitive tip scraping against the back of America's throat. He was already close. This was ridiculous! They'd only just started! But his body was horribly desperate for release.

Alfred felt the member in his mouth twitch beneath his lips. He pulled up, taking the time to take a few good sized breath. "Can you fuck me so I can play my game already?"

England could feel his arousal slowly start to ebb away at America's words. "You realize that listening to you talk is the least sexy thing in the world?" Arthur hopped up onto the bed and laid back. You deprived me, you can service me. Now ride me."

"Mnn..." America frowned and got the lube from the bedside table. He spread it over the other's erection before shimmying out of his pants and straddling the Brit. "You're an asshole," he muttered, sinking down on the other's erection.

"Either way, this is entirely your fault." He grunted as America went down on him, swallowing him up completely.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the other, hands on his chest for leverage. He began rocking his hips, grimacing slightly as his cock twitched from the stimulation. He wasn't in the mood, his dick just had a mind of its own. The bitch.

England gripped onto America's hips, maybe a smidgen tightly, thrusting his hips as America rocked against him. "Uhn...goods I've missed this, Alfie, you have no idea..."

"Nng... Shut up," Alfred muttered indignantly, rolling his hips down forcefully. "I'm tired and you're a dick."

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so bloody stubborn and selfish." The brit could feel he was close already, and he'd come with only a few more rolls of those seductive, if not slightly pudgy, hips.

America stuck his tongue out at the other and promptly parked himself on top of the other, no movement, not even twitching around the Brit's cock. "Fuck you," he grumbled, crossing his arms childishly. "Why should I have to do the work if you're the one who wants a fuck?"

"Ah! Shit! Alfie, don't do this right now." He'd been so close! So close to sweet, sweet release, but he was denied. Yet again. "Please, just keep going, I'm almost done."

"No." In fact, America felt he rather had the right to blueball the other, and promptly pulled off, rolling off the other, sticking his tongue out at the Brit. "If you want to fuck, do it your goddamn self."

Internally, England kicked and screamed and banged around the room, complaining noisily and insisting that America was a fucking brat. However, outwardly, everything except his face remained unmoving. "Dammit...you bloody git." England got up and positioned himself between America's legs. "Damn you to hell." He pushed in and began thrusting, not bothering to try and aim for America's sweet spot.

America grimaced, grunting slightly, arching his hips up slightly. "Fuck, you dick... At least _try_ to make me feel good..." He still wasn't in the mood, but he didn't want to be uncomfortable... It wasn't his fault he was such a high maintenance lover, it was England's fault for making him that way.

"Why should I bother? You certainly didn't try, and so I won't either. You deprived me from sex for a month you deserve at least this much." He argued.

Alfred whined quietly, his insides beginning to feel slightly...tender. "Y-you're not the one taking it up the ass..."

Arthur's hips twitched. He'd finally managed to get close to coming again. He swore he wouldn't have America ruin it for him. "You should've thought about that before acting like a brat."

Another whine left the American, petering off into a small whimper. "O-ow, Arthur, it's starting to hurt..." He knew England would get annoyed with him at times, but the fucking was beginning to burn!

England caved when he heard America complain about the discomfort. He shifter his hips slightly so he'd brush against the bundle of nerves. How was it that the younger almost always got his way England would never know.

America's breathing hitched slightly in a soft gasp as pleasure spiked through his body. "Th-thanks..." he mumbled, whining and beginning to rock back on England's thrusts. His cock began to twitch from its softened state and he raised his arms to throw over the Brit's shoulders and pull him into a hug.

"See? It coulda been like this...from the beginning..." England gasped as he was finally able to get America to reciprocate his desires. He held onto America as he drove into him sporadically before coming with violent spasms. "Ahh...merica..."

"Mnn...fuck, you're too quick," Alfred muttered, as he wasn't at all very close. He enjoyed the rough fucking and all, but he wasn't just going to blow his load like snap, crackle, pop! and be done with it.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" England accused breathlessly as he rolled off of America to lie next to him on the bed.

"But I'm not done yet!" America whined, grabbing the Brit and yanking him back on top of him. "I dealt with you, you should return the favor!"

"Don't wanna," England complained, "just jerk yourself off or something."

"Hunh? B-but, c'mon, Artie, I did it for you and I didn't want to!" Alfred rolled them over and straddled the other, guiding England's soft cock back inside with a soft whine.

"Alfred, I had to threatened to bloody cum all over your game system, chase you upstairs, wrestle with you in a game of keep away, and then I wound up having to do almost al the wok myself after being denied for a month." He watched as America tried to fuck himself with his flaccid cock. "And I'm not going to get hard again any time soon. Ah, shit! It's still too sensitive!" He winced.

America puffed his cheeks out childishly. He didn't stop his rocking, though it was hard to gain any satisfaction from the other's soft member. "Y-you're not being fair... If...if you don't get me off you don't get sex for another month!"

"I can't force myself to get hard, you know," Arthur replied lazily. "And threats aren't going to get me there any faster."

America whimpered, sniffling slightly as his eyes watered. "Th-then...then give me a hand or something," he sniffed, whining softly. Arthur reached down, sighing, and wrapped a reluctant hand around America's cock, stroking it quickly right from the get-go.

Alfred keened slightly, whining and grinding down against the other for some friction as his cock twitched in the other's hand. "Ahn, a-almost..."

Arthur quickly gripped the base of Alfred's cock, not hard enough to really be painful, but enough to stop America from coming.

America whimpered as his body was wracked with something like a pseudo orgasm. He panted, shaking slightly, whining. "A-Artie...what're you doing?" he mumbled, lips parted in a gentle 'o' shape.

England's cock responded well to the noises and the cute face that America was making. "Just a bit of payback." He rolled the two of them over and began to roll his hips.

Alfred gasped softly, trembling slightly, his cock twitching slightly. "Ahn, oh god, yes," he moaned, spreading his legs wide for the other, bucking up against his grinding.

"Hn," England chuckled pompously, "you're in the mood _now_ aren't you?" The brit's dick was driving in deep and hard, pounding out delicious sounds from both of the blond-haired men.

"Y-yes, fuck, yeah!" America grunted and bucked up against the Brit. He writhed beneath him, panting quietly. eyes rolling back in his head.

England reached down between the two of them and began jerking America. His head fell against America's shoulder, unable to even support its own weight.

"Ohgodohgod, yes, I'm close, fuck~ I'm gonna cum!" Alfred cried out, back arching as he wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's neck.

"Me-Me...Ahh!" Arthur could feel Alfred's cock give one final twitch before the American seed was splattered across his chest. England was only seconds later, he came with a final thrust deep inside America's ass. England looked down at America with glossy, bedroom eyes. He grunted a laugh. "Have we learned our lesson about waiting?"

America pouted. "Fine. I'll try and remember to have sex with you at least once a week."

"It has to be at lease _twice_ a week," England insisted, pulling himself out.

A pitiful whine left the American, but he pouted childishly and nodded. "Fine. But every time you're the one begging for sex, I get to decided what we do and how we do it."

England sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded. "Alright, but don't make me regret it."

America stuck his tongue out at the other. "I'm gonna make you regret the shit out of it."


	4. Food Kink

**Shadow:** hurrr~ This is just a fantastic~ Remember, reviews make us pump these out faster!

**Kink in question:** Food kink

* * *

><p>America shouldered open the door with three bags of McDonald's in his arms. "Artie? You here? I brought dinner! Where are you, bro?"<p>

A putrid stench flowed from the kitchen. Surely, at the end of that foul-smelling trail would be a brit, attempting to cook, once again, despite enthusiastic discouragement from all who have had the displeasure of eating his food.

"Phew!" America came into the kitchen, nose wrinkling. "Ew, Artie, what the fuck are you cooking in here, a skunk?"

Hiding how offended he was, the Brit straightened up from his frustrated crouch. "I'm baking a cake. I've almost got the recipe down...but it keeps turning out flat...more yeast maybe? Hmm...it doesn't say how much...so I guess I can add more..."

"Um, no, bro, you need baking soda to make it puff up," America informed him, grimacing. He set the bags of McDonald's down and opened up the kitchen window to try and air out the kitchen. "Why're you making a cake? Is it one of our birthdays...or our anniversary...or valentine's day, or something?"

"I was craving something sweet and I figured 'why not make a cake?' So here I am. It's been a while since I've cooked. And yes, I already put baking soda in there. But everyone knows you need yeast to make breads and things rise. And cake is like spongy sweet bread, right? They've both got flour." England was clearly very eager about making this cake.

"Why didn't you just walk to the store to get cake mix and frosting then?" Alfred asked, pulling out a order of fries and digging in. "It's hard to mess up ready made shit, Artie."

"You don't know anything, Al." England shook his head with a condescending smile. "Making things home made are much better than store bought."

America rolled his eyes, stuffing his face with fries until the container was empty. "Yeah, well, I got dinner." He opened up the bags and tossed a salad at the Brit, pulling out a few burgers and fries for himself.

"Ugh," England pulled a displeased frown, "how can you eat that vile, greasy, artificial 'food.'"

"'Cause it's good, bro!" America replied with a laugh, spitting bits of burger in England's direction. "How do you eat that shitty pile of ashes _you_ call food?"

"Because, unlike that slab fried lard on cheap bread, my food is made from completely organic ingredients. You should try cooking once in a while." England didn't like it when someone as tasteless as he insulted his food.

"I do cook, I just dun wanna," America replied, shrugging. He went onto his second burger. "Whenever I cater the Christmas parties I cook everything there! And my awesome glow in the dark cakes."

"Can hardly call that cooking. Your cakes defy physical laws." Something in the oven made a sickening sound, something between a squelch and a pop. "Ah! It's done! They always make that sound when they're done." He slipped on his oven mitts and opened the oven door, pulling out...well...no one could really be sure of what it was except maybe England.

"Um, I don't think cakes are supposed to make any sounds," America pointed out, shoveling more burgers down his throat. "Whenever I make cakes I just put them in and set the timer, and when the timer goes off I take it out and it's awesome. Like me. The hero. Also...what's _that_?"

"I told you. It's my cake. It only looks a little funny cause I already added the frosting this time." He looked at the disbelieving and disgusted face on America. "I assure you, it's not that bad."

"Uh, no thanks, bro... I wouldn't wanna inhale that shit and keep you from having some." America finished up another burger. "Plus, I'm kinda full." Not at all, he was still feeling slightly starved, but he didn't want to be forced to eat any of England's...whatever it was. "You didn't hand-make the frosting did you?" Because he kinda felt like something sugary...

"I ran out of butter so I couldn't make it this time, but you're not getting your hands on it! I still need it for decorative purposes."

America snorted and opened up the fridge, opening up the drawer for vegetables, and pulled out the can of frosting. "Yeah, well I know where you hide it." He then took a spoon and went out onto the couch to turn on the tv before England could stop him.

"Dammit, America, you bastard!" England looked around for a weapon he could use against America...something sweet that would distract him from the frosting. Aha! Whipped cream! That was sweet! And he's already used what he needed so it'd be fine if he wasted it in the buffoon.

America was already digging into the frosting, shoveling a good spoonful into his mouth. "Hey!" He snatched the frosting from America's greedy hands. "Here, America, I've got something else tasty~" He held the whipped cream can over America's face, ready to spray it into a willing mouth. "Open up!"

"Hey!" America said from behind his mouthful of frosting. he huffed and rolled his eyes as he was offered the whipped cream, but opened his mouth anyway.

"Close your eyes," England whispered sexily.

America sighed and rolled his eyes, but closed them and opened his mouth a little wider. He did find it a little interesting though, and slightly exciting.

England's seductive smile broadened a little, showing off those predatory teeth. He squirted some of the foamy cream into the greedy little mouth.

America immediately swallowed what he had been given, making an 'mmm' sound and licking his lips seductively. He opened his mouth again with his eyes. "Can I do it myself now?"

England licked the cream off the corner of America's mouth. "Let me do it once more, then you can get it from me." He poised the can once again.

America giggled slightly and opened his mouth wide once more, "well hurry up then!"

"You're so cute, America." Arthur's smile turned into an impish smirk. He pushed down on the nozzle and spread whipped cream all over Alfred's face. "Lookin' good, little brother." He leaned in and licked some of the side of the American's face. "Tasty~"

America grunted slightly as he found his face being smeared with a sticky white substance. And he felt very much like he'd just been given a facial. "Are you trying to make me look like I just gave like five guys simultaneous hummers?"

Arthur continued to lick away the the cream that covered Alfred's face, catching his tongue when it darted out to clean his lips. "Hmm...maybe cause you always look so hot after you've filled that greedy mouth with something...tasty..."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Pfft, your spooge is so not tasty."

Arthur grumbled, "Way to kill the mood." England spurted more whipped cream all over his face, and even a bit into America's ear.

America coughed slightly but rolled his eyes and licked his lips and whatever else he could get that was within reach of his tongue. "It's true though! Your jizz tastes like your food. And that's gross. And also super salty." Though admittedly, he enjoyed that part of the taste.

England knocked the stupid american over the head with the can. "You stupid little brother!"

"Owwww! Domestic abuse! Rape!" America cried out dramatically, actually really hoping that someone had heard him.

"Shut up! You're going to get me in trouble again! I knocked you over the head with a _can_, you wuss! Who are you, _Canada_?"

"Who?"

"Canada! The little brother that lives north of you!" He knocked America again.

"Ow! ...Ohhh, you mean my awesome hat!" America nodded, remembering now. "Wait, why are we talking about Mattie? Weren't we just talking about your jizz?"

"I really don't understand how your brain works..." He commented worriedly. "Why can't you just shut up sometimes?" He emptied the rest of the can into Alfred's mouth before walking away. He'd come for what he wanted and had successfully distracted America. Now all that was left to do was finish that cake. It should be cool enough by now.

America coughed as his mouth was filled with the sticky cream. He swallowed and wiped his face of any that was left. "Yeah, well I don't understand how _your_ brain works!" he called after the other, sticking his tongue out at the Brit.

"I'd be amazed if you understood how your _own_ brain worked." The brit snarked. "Seriously, where did I go wrong..."

"Uh, you didn't give me representation and you taxed the shit out of me."

"That doesn't make someone an idiot!" The brit ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have sent the Puritans over first..."

"Yeah! Seriously, I was a virgin until the Cold War!"

"Would you just shut up already! I'm trying to finish my cake!"

"...Ivan's dick is bigger than yours," America shot back childishly, sticking his tongue out at the other, pouting.

England stuttered and cried out in unintelligible gibberish. "If you liked it so much then you should just go and fuck him then!"

"But I hate Russia," America huffed, making a face. "Why would I fuck him when you're my boyfriend anyway?"

"Then don't go telling me about his dick! Next time you go out for burgers, buy some _tact_ why don't you?"

"You started it," Alfred muttered indignantly.

England didn't bother with a response. He just wanted to focus on his desert. He couldn't wait to try some with a cup of tea later. He may not have been the greatest chef, but he was a fiend when it came to tea.

After a while America got bored of just lying on the couch and got up, moving into the kitchen and proceeding to search for food mindlessly.

"What do you want?" England wasn't in the mood to tolerate the idiot.

"Food," America replied, shrugging as he leaned over and peered into the fridge. "'Cause, y'know, I'm in my heroic kitchen. Where the heroic food is kept. For the hero. Which is me."

"Shut up! Idiot!" England used his spoon and broke through the crusty surface of his cake and into the warm, gooey center, scooping out a generous portion and launching it at America. He was equally satisfied and horrified when it splattered against the back of America's head.

America made a very (un)heroic squeal and quickly grabbed the glob of...whatever it was, and turned, launching it right back at the other and successfully smacking him in the face with it.

"Hogeh!" England cried. He wiped the gloppy substance from his face. He dug his hands into his hard work before he could think, launched another attack. "Get out of the kitchen!"

America laughed, ducking and reaching into the fridge, pulling out the first thing he could, which was another can of whipped cream. He launched an attack at England, laughing obnoxiously. "No way!"

"Knock it off! America!" England tried to find something he oculd fight back with. He'd have to brave a dive across the kitchen to the fridge.

"Hahahaha!" America got a good bit of the whipped cream on England's face as he ran past, prompting America to run the exactly opposite direction. He quickly pulled the garbage can in front of him for protection, holding his can of whipped cream out protectively.

England licked the offending cream off his face. Before trying to make it all the way to the fridge, he was able to snag the frosting off the counter. There was another contained in a different drawer. He'd known America would go after. Might as well be prepared.

America knew that while his whipped cream was effective, he had limitations with range. Luckily he could reach a large spoon, and was therefor able to solve his range issues with filling the spoon then flicking the cream at the Brit. He landed a good throw right in England's eyebrows, which sent America into a fit of laughter.

"Two can play at that game." England loaded up his cooking spoon with frosting coated cake...sludge...and flung it. He was happy to hear that he'd hit his target from behind the island counter. He was sure he'd gotten america, if the 'sploot' and a grossed out groan was anything to go be.

"Ewww! It got in my mouth!" There was much sputtering from the American, and as soon as he was able he sent several spoonfuls of whipped cream at England, most of it landing on his face or his chest.

England laughed evilly. "That was revenge for my eyebrows."

"Having to look at them should be punishment enough!" America shot back, laughing between words. He flung spoonful after spoonful of whipped cream at the other, until he ran out and was at a standstill from his lack of ammunition. "Aw fuck..."

"Haha! You're at a disadvantage!" England launched a merciless attack of frosting. Now that his opponent was weaponless, he held the advantage.

"No, your _eyebrows_ are a disadvantage!" Alfred laughed at his own joke, snickering as he tried to dodge each missile of sludge-cake sent his direction. He frowned, having to think of something else to use. He noticed his bags of McDonald's that still had some food in it were still within reach and he quickly grabbed it. "Sorry Mickey D's..." he muttered before he dissected one of the burgers and threw it at England piece by piece.

"Ack! What is this garbage? These abnormally colored chunks of meat could only come from that grease pit you insist upon eating at." England remarked. "If only I hadn't thrown out those stale biscuits...those would've worked well..." He was running out of 'cake' and needed something more...but what?

"Desperate measures, Iggy, desperate measures!" America laughed, flinging more of the burgers at the Brit. He couldn't see much from where he was, so he was mostly just tossing burger blindly at the other.

England dared a peek from behind the island counters. He saw bits and pieces flying up and over from behind the rubbish bin. Stealthily and silently as a cat, he crawled over till he was right behind the can. "Surprise attack!" He pounced, knocking the thoroughly startled American to the dirtied, wooden floor.

America yelped, struggling slightly before he burst into giggles and laughs, making an 'oof' sound as his head connected with the wooden floor. "Ow..."

"Ohh don't worry about it. That empty head is hard as a rock." He knocked his balled up fist against the side of America's head gently, as if to prove his point.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the other, harrumphing. He quickly wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck and leaned up, licking away a bit of whipped cream on Arthur's cheek with a giggled. He kissed the Brit, letting him taste the sweet cream on his tongue.

"Mm!' England leaned in, putting more pressure into the kiss as he wiped a bit of the chocolate, uncontaminated by 'cake', from America's face. He pulled away and put his chocolate coated finger to his lover's lips.

America eagerly allowed the finger entry, sucking on it gently and running his tongue over the chocolate to get it all. He swallowed around England's finger and pulled off to lick his lips. "Got any more? Y'know, as long as it wasn't that monstrosity you tried to call a cake..."

England sucked on his freshly cleaned finger a moment, relishing America's taste. "You've got plenty more...all over your face." He smiled, "want me to get it for you?" He licked up America's chocolate smeared jaw, "We could share it..."

Alfred purred, arms sliding into England's hair, eagerly kissing the Brit and licking away some whipped cream over Arthur's cheeks and jaw.

Arthur gently bit at Alfred's lip before pulling away to lick at the cream that was slowly sliding down the side of his face and down his neck. He saw that a line of chocolate sliding down beneath Al's shirt collar. He reached to undo the top button.

America groaned and tugged at the hem of the Brit's belt, unlooping it and shoving a hand inside uncerimoneously. "Fuck... Artie, fuck yeah..."

"Ah, shit! Al, slow...slow down! D-Damn...impatient..." England's hands stuttered after he was only able to undo the top button. The chocolate drop was getting away, but his train of though kept getting derailed by America's eager hand.

"We can wash our clothes, it's cool," Alfred assured him, grasping Arthur's cock and squeezing a little less gentle than he probably should. "Hurry up, I fuckin' want it!"

"Ow! Fuck!" In retaliation, England leaned forward and bit the chocolaty collar bone, making sure to leave a dark mark as punishment for America's overeagerness.

America groaned, bucking up his hips and squeezing England's cock again. "Fuck yeah, punish me, Artie~!"

"Such a naughty boy." England unfastened America's shirt and ran his fingers over the sensitive nipples before pinching them between his fingers and giving a harsh twist.

"Ahn~" Alfred whined, lips parted as he panted and writhed beneath the Brit. "F-fuck yeah..." He twitched and bit his lip, reaching down to unfasten his pants.

Arthur slapped Alfred's hands away and brought a knee up to gently grind against the growing buldge. "You'll feel good when I want you to."

"Mm fuck yeah make me your bitch," Alfred groaned, clutching at Arthur's shirt with one hand. "Gonna make me lick whipped cream off your dick? Oh my god- Iggy, let me eat whipped cream off your dick!" Well, now that he had appropriately broken 'character'...

"You want my dick shoved down your throat, Alfie? Lemme see me how bad you want it." He ground his knee against the American dick more roughly than before. He fisted his hand around Alfred's hair and pulled, forcing the head back so he could bit at the exposed neck.

America moaned, still clutching at England's shirt, "oh god, please, Artie, please, please, I want to suck on you cock so bad~!" Mostly he just wanted the whipped cream, but whatever.

England released his hold on America and leaned back, pulling his pants down far enough to comfortably release his throbbing erection, stroking it slowly as he reached for the nearly empty whipped cream can.

"Fuck yeeeah~!" America groaned enthusiastically, licking his lips. "Hurry up!" he demanded, though he knew it still wouldn't get anything done faster.

"For once I'll oblige." Arthur quickly shook the can and sprayed the sweet, white foam across the head and down the shaft, running out of cream right before he reached the base. He cringed at the sudden cold on the hot shaft. He looked up at America with a sexy grin. "You hungry?"

"Mhmm," America replied, eagerly dipping down and letting his tongue roam across the Brit's shaft. It was sweet and slightly melty from being on England's hot flesh. "It tastes so good~!" he moaned, mostly for theatrics as he slid his lips over England's cock and let his tongue lick up the remaining whipped cream.

England slipped his hand back behind America's head, gently pushing, encouraging the eager mouth to take in more of him.

Alfred was more than eager to take in more, throat clenching as he sucked and moaned at the taste, hand coming up to stroke his shaft and bob his head.

The brit couldn't resist the jerk of his hips as Alfred's mouth sucked on the sensitive member. Through his haze of lust, he saw the discarded bowl of chocolate. He grabbed it and drizzled it over his crotch. Then, he had a brilliant idea and reached back and slid America's pants down off his hips and poured the chocolate down the crease.

America yelped, teeth almost grazing England's cock. That was fucking cold! And sticky. Either way, Alfred eagerly licked up the chocolate that was around Arthur's cock, sucking and puffing his cheeks out, then letting them sink in.

"Al, turn around, lemme see your ass." He tried to coax the hungry American off of his dick.

Alfred whined but pulled away and wiped his mouth, then turned around, wiggling his hips a little as he bit his lip.

Arthur spread Alfred's cheeks and slowly licked up the dripping chocolate, stopping at the tight ring of muscle and teasingly penetrated with his tongue ever so slightly.

Alfred moaned, head in his arms with his ass in the air. He groaned and shook his hips, whimpering with pleasure. "F-fuck, Artie..."

The brit dug his fingers into the soft hips, with drawing his tngue and licking away surrounding chocolate. America whined and shuddered. "It tiiiicklllles!"

"Shuddup!" A finger joined Arthur's tongue inside his ass.

Alfred yelped, feeling a bit put off by the Brit's snap. "_'_ll make your face shut up," he muttered indignantly.

"Shut my mouth you mean?" he withdrew his mouth from Al's ass and just rubbed his thumbs around America's twitching hole. "I can't use it if its shut, now can I?"

America whined and wiggled his hips. "Fuck you in the ass so hard, Artie!" he exclaimed with a pout and a whine.

"Mmm...you wish you could." He continued to tease, only gently pressing against the ring, never dipping inside.

"Nng..." Alfred bit his lip, cheeks red as he whined and rolled his hips back. "F-fuuuuck... F-fuck me already, shiiit!"

"You want it that badly, eh?" Arthur slipped the tips of his thumbs inside, stretching out the resisting muscles. "Here, turn back around."

Alfred moaned and bit his lips, eagerly turning onto his back and spreading his legs for the other.

England was up on top of America in a heart beat, noticing that Alfred had rolled over into some of the food remnants that had been strewn about the kitchen. He leaned in and licked the remain chocolate off before positioning himself at Al's entrance before quickly pushing himself inside.

America moaned theatrically, arching his back and reaching up to slid his fingers into England's hair and grip tight. "Ahn, A-Artie!"

England gritted his teeth as he picked up the pace. He could still feel the sticky resistance of the chocolate, adding extra friction every time he moved.

Alfred groaned, arms sliding down Arthur's shoulders and clawing at his back desperately. The syrup was sticky and getting annoying as it dried, they would both need a long shower after this. But it was totally worth it. No regrets.


	5. Exhibitionism

**Shadow:** Hurr, this is a good one, my lovelies. Remember to send in those reviews~

**Kink in question:** Exhibitionism

* * *

><p>England sat in the small room that was situated just left of the main meeting room where the countries would gather to discuss foreign affairs and relations. He was waiting for America to arrive and was impatiently staring through the window that could let one see into the meeting room if anyone ever so decided to watch one of the debates.<p>

America knocked on the door with a hamburger in hand, opening it. "Hey, Artie, you wanted to see me? Why are we in this room anyway?"

England smirked when he saw the much younger country step through the door, closing it loudly behind him. "Have you ever been in this room before, Alfie?" He asked coolly, walking over to America and slipping an arm behind him, stealthily locking the door.

"Hunh? No, why?" America asked through a mouth full of burger, spitting crumbs everywhere. "What is this place? Oh hey, I can see the meeting room!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran up to the window, looking where a couple nations were mingling.

"Yeah, it's cool right? There's France...and Germany and Italy. You can see everything through this window." He came up and stood behind America, placing his hands on the lass on either side of the man. "Absolutely everything," he breathed hotly into Al's ear. He wasn't touching him, but he was as close as he could be without actually contact.

America took another bite of burger, 'hmm'ing. "Yeah, you could..."

"Why don't we put on a show?" England slowly licked up the outer shell of America's ear.

America yelped in surprise and dropped his burger. "Hunh?" He blushed, still oblivious to what England was talking about. "What're you talkin' about, Artie?"

"Look at that lovely audience." Arthur nodded towards the assembling nations. He felt a smirk make its way onto his face when he saw Germany , arms crossed and scowling as usual, glance over their way before going back to talking to France. "They look awful bored, lets give them some entertainment."

"Hunh?" America blinked, blushing as the realization dawned on him. "O-oh. I don't think we should, Arthur..." Sure he was pretty kinky, but out where people could see him... He wasn't sure.

England bit on America's collar bone, sucking gently as his tongue ran over the heated flesh. He removed his mouth only to bite again slightly lower. Still standing close enough to feel the heat of Al's body without touching it.

Alfred moaned, whining quietly and reaching back for Arthur's hand. "B-but, Artie, they can see..."

"Yes, yes they can." Art spread his fingers so they could lace with Al's. He brought his other hand down and undid the zipper of America's jacket before running his hand up under the shirt.

"B-but, Artie..." America whined and moaned, squeezing Arthur's hand. "I-I'm scared..." It was hard enough to admit it, but- holy shit was France looking at them? Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod.

"There's no need to be afraid, Alfie." England whispered as he slowly ground against America's substantial ass. He loved this side of America, so timid and insecure sounding. He felt a wave of arousal hit his systems like a 16 ton weight.

"But they can see- I-I don't want them to see!" America whimpered, blushing and moaning quietly as he rolled his hips back slightly. "A-Arthur, please..." He wasn't sure if he was asking England to stop or keep going...

England noticed that Germany cast a glance over at them again, followed by Italy who looked over to see whatever it was that Germany was looking at. He turned back around, seemingly unperturbed by what was going on in the room next door. "See? Italy doesn't mind."

Alfred whined and blushed as he saw several of the nations looking his way, right at him. He whimpered, shivering a little. "B-but, Germany will be mad..." ...Wouldn't he?

"Even that pervert couldn't possibly be mad, especially with all the cute faces you're making." He slid his hand up and took a nipple between his fingers, twisting and pulling, his buldge growing larger with every noise America made.

America squirmed, moaning quietly as England played with his nipples. "But- but he would never l-let us..." Apparently he would if he wasn't yelling at them.

England ignored America's protests and went back to sucking at his neck, his hand traveling back down and slipping inside America's pants, gripping roughly and giving America's member a long, firm stroke.

America gave a long, low moan, hips bucking up into England's hand. "F-fuck... We sh-shouldn't..." It was so exciting though, having everyone watch him while he was being groped and touched so intimately.

"I knew you'd come to see it my way." Arthur briefly pulled his hand out to unzip and pull America's pants down enough so everything was in plain sight.

Alfred groaned, kicking off his pants completely and leaning forward against the glass slightly. It was cool and pleasant against his flushed, hot skin. "F-fuck, Artie... I'm so hot," he murmured, breath fogging up the glass slightly.

"Indeed." Arthur picked up his pace, stroking more forcefully than before. He stepped forward, keeping his body flush with America's.

America whimpered and bucked into England's touch, groaning as his cock twitched. "F-fuck... A-ahn, n-not so s-soon... W-want you inside," he murmured, gasping and closing his eyes in pleasure.

England ignored America's request, squeezing their still intertwined fingers as he began to pump faster, tightening his grip as he gyrated his hips, rubbing his clothing bound erection against America's bare ass.

"Ahn~ Arthur, puh-leeeaaase," Alfred begged, whining and bucking back against Arthur's hips, and then into his hand, not sure which direction to move into.

Arthur, deciding to give in, as he almost always wound up doing, released Alfred's cock and undid the fly on his pants pulling the hot flesh free and quickly slipping it inside Alfred's ass, pushing himself in all the way to the hilt, grunting as he did so. His hand quickly getting back to business.

Alfred cried out as he was filled so quickly and easily, member twitching with excitement. "Oh~ oh fuck, Arthur, fuck, it f-feels great... E-everyone's w-waaatching~!"

"I want to see you paint that window with your come." Arthur whispered as he thrusted into Alfred's hot ass. "Show everyone the face you make when you come."

"Nnnooo, too soooooon," Alfred panted, moaning loudly. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he closed his eyes, shuddering and rolling his hips back. He put his hands palms first on the glass, eagerly pushing back against England's cock.

"Don't keep your audience waiting, America," he murmured, his breath ghosting over America's neck before he took the flesh between his teeth and biting down.

Alfred moaned and bucked into Arthur's hand, crying out sharply as he came, ribbons of cum splattering on the glass. "Ahh... A-Artie, again, fuck, please," he begged, whimpering quietly.

Arthur continued thrusting until he came deep inside, hips twitching with the final spasms of a powerful orgasm. His and Al's gasps for air were the only sounds they could hear. He looked up to see everyone looking over at them and smirked.

"Nnngg... Oh gooood," Alfred groaned, gasping and leaning against the glass. "Th-that was awesome..." He knew he had said he wanted to be fucked again, but now he felt exhausted.

"Haha, this worked out better than I thought." England remarked smugly as he pulled out.

America groaned and stood up straight, legs wobbly. He looked only and blinked, frowning with brow furrowed as he saw a little microphone, with a little green light lit next to it. "Uh...hey, Iggy... What's that?"

"Hm?" He turned around to see what America was talking about, not immediately registering the color of the light. "Oh, that's a microphone. Since that window is actually one of those one way mirrors they felt they needed a way to communicate with the meeting hall. So they can hear us, though we can't hear them."

"Oh...uh, you sure?" America didn't really trust it. Sure, being seen having sex was one thing, but being heard was different.

"Well it's not like they can see us. The mic has to be on for them to hear us, otherwise its like we're not even here."

It was then that Germany, cheeks a flaming pink stormed over to what appeared to him to be a mirror and pounded on the glass. "ENGLAND! AMERICA!" He shouted. As he glared through the mirror, he could vaguely make out streaks of something slowly sliding down the glass and cringed. "I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but I sure as _hell_ don't want to have to listen to you perverts while waiting for your asses to finally show up to the meeting! YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE!"

America blinked, opening his mouth, then shamefully closing it and moving to pull ups his pants and button up his shirt. "Dammit..."

England was speechless, his mouth hung agape as his face burnt a brilliant vermillion red. He couldn't even form words he was so embarrassed. He stared at all of the nations that stood awkwardly in the meeting room, all of them clearly wishing they could wash out their ears.

"I'm...uh...gonna skip this one," America told him, clearing his throat awkwardly and quickly turning to run out the door.

"Y-Yeah...me too..." England switched the mic off and sheepishly slunk out of the door before turning and running down the hall, Germany's angry shouts chasing them all the way out.

**Author's Note**

AMG this was probably my favorite one out of all of them (so far) to write. We appreciate the reviews very much! Look out for more sexcapades soon to come :D

*lols at the innuendo*


	6. Masturbation

**Shadow:** It's exactly what the title of the chapter says it is hurrrr

**Kink in question:** Masturbation

* * *

><p>America tapped away mindlessly at his video game controller boredly. After a while he turned off the television and tossed his controller away with a groan. Where was England! Oh. Right. Out to get groceries. Or...something. He was so boooored! Bored and horny. But mostly bored.<p>

After a while, America flopped onto his back and palmed himself through his boxers. He moaned through biting his lip, hips twitching up. He moaned and wiggled around, sticking his hand down his underwear, gripping his soft cock that was perking up to attention from the touch. He tossed his underwear off and spread his legs, moaning and stroking himself tightly, tongue hanging out now.

"Ahn, Arthuuuuuur," he moaned, whining quietly and thrusting up into his hand.

England pulled his keys out of his pocket as he balanced the groceries on one hip. He unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. America was usually napping on the couch at this time of day and he didn't want to disturb him. As he shut the door, he heard a rather interesting noise. He tread softly so as not to make a sound as he approached the living room, peeking around the corner.

America was pumping himself roughly, moaning loudly and rubbing his nipples in a neat circle. He then moved his fingers up to his mouth, shoving three fingers in and thrust them in and out, moaning noisily as he did so. After a few minutes he pushed his fingers down and pressed one in, already beginning to thrust it in and out.

England put the groceries down behind him before turning back to look over at America, sprawled out and pleasuring himself shamelessly. The brit looked down at his crotch and saw that it was slowly perking up. He looked back to Al and slowly let his hand travel to his zipper, trying to be as quiet as possible as he undid his pants.

America didn't notice England's presence at all, moaning and crying out as he penetrated himself with his finger, pressing up against his sweet spot. "Ahn! A-Arthuuuur! Yeeesss!" he cried out shamelessly, bucking into his hand and down on his fingers.

Arthur released his rapidly hardening member, stroking the full length of it firmly, pretending that he was being enveloped by the heat of Alfred's tight ass. He watched as America's face flushed with arousal as the American pleasured himself, pretending that it was he, Arthur, that was doing all of those deliciously lewd things to him. England felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Alfred cried out and whimpered shakily as he came all over himself, even some cum getting on his cheek. He breathed heavily, going lax on the couch.

England sped up the pace of his hand, watching as Al cried and moaned before arching his back as he came. "Shit..." he mumbled before spraying his load on the floor, trying to keep his gasps and moans quiet.

America was too busy trying to catch his breath, drowsy and exhausted from the orgasm. He curled up with a yawn, already starting to drift off. He opened his eyes once last time and saw England in the doorway, but then closed his eyes again, already snoring.

England quickly put himself away and zipped up his pants. He picked up the groceries and headed towards the kitchen, letting Al sleep on the couch.

Alfred awoke only fifteen minutes later, yawning and stretching. He got up and looked around, slightly puzzled and confused. "England?" he whined, wondering if the other was back yet. He hoped so.

England was hiding in the next room. He couldn't get over how hot it was to watch America jack off, and he was secretly hoping he'd catch him doing it again.

"England, are you home?" America whined, sounding like a pitiful, lost child. He was horny now. Was England still not home? "England, I'm really horny, come and fuuuuuck meeee!" he whined out to the air, still not sure whether England was there or not.

England felt just groin twitch with arousal. He was horribly tempted to rush out and do jsut what America wanted, but a part of him told him to wait it out, to wait and see if Alfred would start masturbating again. He'd give it 5 more minutes...

America was gettoing frustrated now. How long did it take to get groceries? Or better yet, if England /was/ home, why the fuck wasn't he running and jumping at the chance to fuck him! "England if you don't come out by the count of three I'm starting without you!" He would feel like a total moron if England wasn't actually home yet...but whatever.

_'Yes, yes!'_ England felt a perverted grin spread across his face. This was just what he was waiting for. His dick was standing at the ready, just waiting for England's hand to start working it. England made sure to keep out of sight as he waited for America to start.

"Fine! You're missing out, bro!" America called out, huffing and spitting into his hand for lube, reaching down to grip his cock and pump himself to erection. He spread his legs wide, moaning loudly. Just in case England _was_ home, he wanted him to hear him.

England could sense that America's moans were a bit forced, but his dick couldn't tell, and that was all that mattered at the moment. He stroked himself slowly, savoring the sounds that America produced as England's lecherous eyes ran across his body.

America continued moaning loudly, whining and fisting his cock tightly. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and moaned loudly around them, sucking noisily and groaning England's name around them for added effect.

_'Shit, he's doing that on purpose.'_ England bit his lip. He had to stop his hand and grip tightly around the base to keep form coming too early. _'Horny little wanker...'_ England gripped onto the doorframe as he slowly began pumping again.

After a few moments of putting on a show with his fingers, America reached down and began fingering himself again, already loose from playing with himself before. He could easily press two fingers in. "Ahn, Englaaaaand! Big brooootheeer," he whined, arching his back. "Come oooon!" His fingers were hardly enough at this point.

England couldn't stay put any longer. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was already walking over to America, his hot member leaking and dripping onto the carpet.

America yelped quietly as England came out of nowhere. "Wh-whoa... Um, h-hey, bro..." He closed his legs slightly, covering his crotch with both hands, blushing slightly. He hadn't actually expected England to just come out.

"Don't get shy on me now, Alfie." He pulled America's legs apart again and positioned himself. "You were making such sexy noises, I couldn't keep hiding forever." He pushed until his head was fully inside.

"Nng..." America's face went red, gladly spreading his legs. "Y-you were here the wh-whole time? Jerk!" he muttered, moaning and gripping his cock, stroking as England sunk inside him all the way to the hilt.

"Yeah, I was there earlier too, the first time." He was already close, so he was taking it slow, but still making sure to press in deep, hitting the spot he knew would make America feel good.

Alfred moaned, arching his back. "Ohh, England~! Fuck, y-yes!" America wasn't even listening to the Brit at this point, more interested in the fucking. "Arthuuuur!" he whined, gasping and snapping his legs tightly around England's waist.

"Oof!" England grunted unceremoniously when he felt America's legs hit him against his back, forcing hips hips forward in a harsh thrust.

America whined, wiggling and bucking down on England's cock. "Englaaaand! Fasteerrr, pleeeeease!"

"Shit, shit, shit Al! Hold on a second." England bit dow non his lip as hard as he could without breaking skin. He didn't want to come just yet, but with the sounds America was making combined with the tightness of his ass, England wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

"Nooooo! You're a jerk! Go faster! I've been waiting for like, ever!"

"Shut up! Unles you want me to come right now!" Arthur bit back, finally starting to feel the tickle of the upcoming orgasm die down a bit.

America stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms. "Shut up," he muttered, pouting. He bit his lip and moaned, bucking down on England's cock. "C-c'mon, England, pleeease..."

England grit his teeth before finally giving in and speeding up his pace, pounding into America with harsh snaps of his hips. His thrusts were so powerful, the couch would move every time he buried himself inside America.

America came with a sharp cry, crying out loudly and coming all over himself, again. He panted and moaned, squirming beneath the Brit as he continued moving. "Nn, England!"

England was already coming before America could finish saying his name. HIs grip on America's hips tightened and he grunted as he came deep inside.

America moaned at the feeling of being filled, squirming. "Ohh... E-England," he moaned, biting his bottom lip. "Oh god..." He tried to catch his breath, taking in a few shaky breaths.

England was panting as he caught his breath, but he still had enough wind in him for one of his snarky comments. "Better than your own fingers, eh?"

"Shut up," Alfred groaned, yawning and kicking England away to curl up and hug the couch pillow tightly to his chest.

England growled at the rough treatment he recieved, his post-coital bliss completely shattered, as usual. "Next time, I'll leave you to do it yourself."

"Nooooooo!" America whined, sitting up quickly and holding his arms out, "I'm sorry, England, I'm soooorryyyy!" Maybe a better tactic was needed... "Engwand, pweeeease!"

England held firm. "Next time I see you desperatly calling my name," he smirked, "moaning and groaning and begging for me to fuck you...I think I'll just watch from the door. It's quite a bit of fun to watch, honestly."

"No, Engwand, I promise I'll be gooood!" America whined childishly, sticking his bottom lip out. "Don't do that!"

England smirked perversely, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"


	7. Roleplaying

**Shadow:** Pffft, this chapter, guise. Just...this chapter. It's not arousing, it's just hilarious.

**Kink in question:** Roleplaying

* * *

><p>England was putting the final touches on his outfit with a satisfied smile already spreading across face. As he stood in front of his full length mirror, he was turning this way and that, admiring his choice of attire. "I look damn good." He smiled cockily at his reflection and gave a sexy little wink. Tonight was his and America's designated "roleplay night" they'd been talking about it for a while and now they were finally gonna do it. In both senses of the phrase.<p>

America was downstairs in the downstairs bathroom, grinning as he was putting on his outfit. He had picked out the perfect outfit, and England was totally gonna like it! Actually, he had promptly forgot about their roleplay night, only to remember about two hours before it was supposed to actually happen, then rushed out to a costume shop and picked out a good outfit that was as sexy as he could find among his choices.

Artie glanced at the clock. He had about 3 more minutes until he and America were supposed to begin. They'd already discussed safe words, though England was sure America would forget them and were all ready to go. England snuck downstairs and was pleased to see that America was still in the bathroom. He crept outside, getting ready to make his entrance.

Alfred was fixing his boots when he checked the clock in the bathroom, cursing as he found he was already late- completely forgetting that the clock in the bathroom was five minutes fast. He stumbled out of the bathroom, then into the living room, shouting, "the hero has arrived!"

England, hearning a very differnet line that he'd expected, burst through the door, keeping his cockney/pirate accent strong. One of their main rules was that you could absolutely _not_ break character. "Wha' the bloody 'ell are you talkin bout, matie? I ain't no hero! N' I ain't even arrived yet!"

America ended up tripping over a chair, sliding onto his stomach with a sharp yelp. He was in full on police getup. He even had a pair of tacky, fluffy handcuffs strapped to his belt. He looked up at England, brow furrowing together. "What the hell is... Oh, wait, I mean, um...you're under arrest?"

England crossed his arms, his fake hook resting on his bicep. England had chosen a pirate's outfit, complete with a highly decorated overcoat, almost knee-high boots, sword, and captain's hat. He looked like he'd waltzed straight out of a Prates of the Caribbean movie. "Blimey, what 'ave we 'ere? We'll 'ave to bring this 'ere roleplay to a heave to if yeh can't even pick out the right, bloody costume!"

"Uhh..." America drew a total blank. What was he supposed to say to that? Wait, had they even decided on a theme? Well, obviously there had been some miscommunications. Oh whatever, he would try to role with it. "Um...y-you're wanted for...uh, whatever pirates do! Um, plundering and...drinking all the rum! Yeah!"

"If yeh think yhe can take me down I'll see yeh at the rope's end!" Englad smirked walking over to America. Perhaps this could work after all, even if their costumes clashed horribly. He pulled Alfred to his feet and placed his hand on his ass, his fake hook running along the underside of America's chin. "I seem to have found the motherload." He gripped the ample cheek firmly while smirking perversely at the confused policeman.

America yelped, cheeks going slightly red. He eyed England's fake hook, gulping. He tried to think of a line that could...oh he didn't know, fuck it all. "D-don't touch me you, um...scurvy dog?" Did pirates say that? Who the hell would say that! Could he take that back!

England looked at him unamused, but he had to play along. "Land lubber! Yeh dare t'call me a scurvy dog, do ya? I'll send yeh down to Davy Jones' locker." He leaned in a bit down harshly on America's neck.

Crying out sharply, America weakly shoved against the Brit, moaning quietly. "Nn, n-no, don't touch meeee," he whined, grasping tightly at England's coat.

England smirked at how easily America was under his control. So much for being a demandng police officer. He wanted to make fun of America for it, but he had trouble coming up with pirate lingo. "I out teh get yeh loaded to the gunwalls. Then we'd 'ave some real fun. What kinda pirate would I be if I didn't fancy meself a drink?" He was beginning to wonder if America even knew what he was saying.

As a matter of fact...no, America had no clue what England was saying. All he could make out of that was drink and that he was the subject. He was just more or less going along with it as not to make a blunder of their long planned out roleplaying night. "Um..." How would he reply to that? "J-just don't touch me! Um...rape!" Wait was this turning into a rape fantasy now? Jesus he was terrible at this. Oh well, it was out there, they'd have to roll with it.

England tried his hardest not to grimace, really he did. He had expected a poor performance from his counterpart, but really? This was ridiculous. "Ho, I be a lucky man! I was hopin teh crack Jenny's tea cup, but this is even bett'r." At this point, even England didn't quite know what he was saying. He pushed America up against a way and continued to ravish his neck.

America moaned, clutching at England's coat and hooking a leg up over his hip, mewling under the Brit's ministrations. "Ahn~ Oh, c-captain..." That was what England was, right? A captain? He better be! Because it wouldn't be hot if England was like...a cabin boy. Or something.

"Wha's a matter...officer..." England didn't know the correct pirate terminology for a policeman. It sounded wrong in his head and only sounded worse when he actually spoke it. "Ain't ya gon'ta arrest me?"

"Oh, uh...y-yeah, you're, ah..." America blushed and shakily reached down to his belt, unclipping the tacky handcuffs. "Um...y-you're under arrest," he mumbled, still gripping the edges of England's coat as he wiggled and bucked up against England's groin.

"Ho? I'd like teh see yeh try, land lubber." Art ground harshly against America, the handle of his sword rubbing between Alfred's legs.

America yelped, whimpering as he felt the twisted handle of the sword rubbing against his groin in the already constricting pants. "Ahn... The handcuffs fell from his hands as he jumped up, wrapping both legs around England's waist, leaving him suspended in the air between the wall and England.

"Ye shall be me dirty cabin boy." England whispered as he dropped his fake hook, using his now free hand to roam over America's body while the other stayed on his ass, firmly gripping the ample lobes. He undid the buttons of the Officer's shirt and let his mouth follow shortly behind, eating up all that delicious white skin.

"Ahn~ Oh, y-yes, captain!" America mewled, wrapping his arms around England's neck and bucking down against him. "Yeeees, make me your dirty cabin boy!" he cried, whimpering under England's lips. He had totally forgotten about his own character, he was totally focused on appeasing England's.

England obviously noticed America's break in character and sighed. It was the best they were gonna get. Besides, he half expected such a turn of events, but he wasn't complaining about those dirty words and moans that tumbled out from between Al's pretty lips. He leaned in and captured them, biting and sucking until they were red and kiss-swollen.

America eagerly kissed back, rocking his hips and grinding roughly into the other. "Ahn, f-fuck me, captain, please~" he begged, moaning and diving in for another kiss. This was about the hottest thing he'd been involved in in quite a while.

"You don't give the orders around 'ere, cabin boy." England could feel that he, too, was breaking character, but he still kept up his cockney accent, which was better than nothing. He slowly began to undo America's pants, leaning back and denying the younger nation his harsh kisses as a sort of punishment.

Alfred mewled and whined, tears edging at his eyes as he was denied the kisses he wanted. "Oh, captain, please!" He moaned as his pants were undone and his leaking cock was finally allowed to be released, standing flush against his stomach.

England pulled down the awkward, white, not-quite-sweatpants yet not-quite-leggings that he had assumed all pirates wore. He freed his straining member and slowly ground against America. "Listen to captain, you dirty cabin boy."

America gave a heady moan, eyes rolling back in his head. "Oh, captain~ Ahn, please, t-teach me a lesson~" He groaned, eyes fluttering shut and reaching down to grip his cock, starting to pump quickly. If England wouldn't hurry up and please him, he would just go ahead and do it himself.

England looked down at America as he began to pleasure himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tacky handcuffs. Using the toes of his boot, he picked them up off the floor and grabbed them with his free hand he took the hand that was pumping America's cock and cuffed it to the other free one behind America's back. "Yer bein naughty, cabin boy."

"Ahn," Alfred whined, already panting harshly from arousal, "nn, c-captain, please, please, fuck me! I n-need you!" he cried, big fat tears edging at his eyes.

The Brit leaned in and licked the tears from America's face. He took he hot member in his hands and guided it to America's twitching ass, pushing in to the eager hole.

America mewled and clung to the Brit, trembling as he felt the head of England's cock breaching his hole. He whimpered, bucking down, gasping and rolling his eyes back as he managed to get England in a couple inches with a sharp cry.

England's hips bucked uncontrollably, sheathing himself fully deep inside America. "Oh, bloody hell, yesss." He moaned as he began to pick up a harsh, steady rhythm.

America gasped, holding tight around England's neck as he felt the brit slide in all the way to the hilt. "Oh, captain~! Ahn, y-yes, f-fuck me! Yes!" Was this still technically roleplaying? Oh well, the sex was amazing; he didn't care.

Arthur slammed into Alfred so hard he could hear the pictures on the wall rattle with every thrust. He eventually had to remove his sword, for it kept getting in the way. He brought a hand down to slowly play with America's desperately begging cock.

America cried out sharply as England gripped his cock, back arching. He mewled and bucked into the Brit's hand, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. "Captain- ahn, oh, c-captain!"

England shut up his whining cabin boy with a feverish kiss, his tongue delving inside, wrestling with America's. He cpuld feel himself already getting close.

America moaned and mewled into England's mouth as he exploded all over the Brit's hand, rocking and panting as he came down from his high, eyes drooping and becoming hooded as his cock softened. He moaned softly, head rolling back as England continued thrusting.

England felt America's hot seed spill over his hand. "Arr...!" He came to an shuddering intense orgasm inside of America before losing the strength in his legs and crumbling to the floor, his breathing hot and heavy as he sat in the comfortable afterglow.

America yelped as England crumpled to the ground, falling after him now that his support was nonexistent. He panted and snuggled close to the Brit. "Am I a good cabin boy, captain~?" Alfred purred, cupping Arthur's cheeks and kissing him softly.

England smirked, "Yer a good cabin boy, mate." He kissed the side of America's face as he undid America's cuffs, "But you're a god-awful policeman."

America smiled sheepishly, looping his arms around England's neck and nuzzling him. "Sorry... I was kind of rushed. I um...forgot about tonight. I bought this like...two hours ago. Can we go take a shower?"

"Well then next time we'll plan a little better." He stood up and put himself away. "But I'm keeping my outfit. I look damn sexy as a pirate."

"Yesss, keep it, you are super sexy!" America agreed, jumping up on his feet and hugging the Brit. "Come on, shower time!" He then dragged England up the stairs, where a nice steamy shower awaited them.

"And next time," he wrapped his arms around America's waist as they made their way upstairs, "you'll be my cabin boy form the start."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hey guys~ been a while since i left a note. This was probably one of my favorites to write XD cause until amerca got all horny, we were laughing to ourselves as we wrote. so much fail XD

Don't forget to review! Shadow and I like reviews~

-PD


	8. Threesome Pt 1

**Shadow:** You're probably gonna hate all us bitches up in this shit for this chapter...

* * *

><p>Russia knocked on the door, leaning back on his heels childishly and looking up, awaiting someone to open the door for him so he could get on with his visit.<p>

"Coming!" England's muffled response was followed by angered shouts directed towards the lazy American lounging on the couch. Eventually, England threw he door open and was surprised to see Russia standing there. "Oh, hey Russia. What is it?"

"America invited me~" Russia replied, eyes closed as he leaned forward, hands clasped innocently behind his back. "I did not know you would be here as well, England~" He kind of wanted to punch England in the face, just for being at America's house.

England felt a chill run up his spine. Hs instincts told him that he was in severe danger for just simply standing in the door. He quickly got out of hte way and ushered the nation inside. "America's in the living room. I'll go make us some tea." England left the entryway and headed towards the kitchen, mumbling to himself about stupid americans and how they think its a good idea to bring a walking death machine into their house.

America was chilling on the couch, tapping away at his game controller. He hummed, pausing his game and looking over the back of the couch, grinning as he saw Russia coming through the door. "Hey, Russia! What's up? Was it really today you were coming over? I woulda sent Artie home!"

"Da, that would have been wise." Russia smiled as he sat next to America, perhaps a little closer than usual. "We can still send him home. He doesn't need to be here."

"Oh, uh, okay!" America got up onto his knees, facing towards the back of the couch, calling out to the Brit, "hey, Artie, mind taking off? I mean, I know you and Russia kind of hate each other..." He'd made peace with Russia. They didn't hate each other anymore, it was more like...sibling rivalry, these days.

Russia looked over at America's ass as he called out to England and smiled, eyes closed. He reached out with his big hands and took a cheek in each on, gently massaging it. "It's so soft~ I want to tear it apart~"

"Holy shit!" America exclaimed, yelping and turning back, face red as he kicked away from Russia, "Dude, Russia, what the hell are you doing!"

"But you were the one who put it in my face, America. I assumed you wanted me to touch it, da?" Russia looked up with innocence and a bit of confusion.

Face going red, America, sat back up properly, glaring at the Russian. "Well you don't just go around grabbing people's asses out of the blue, bro!" he exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out childishly.

"So I can grab it if it's not out of the blue, da?" Russia got up and crouched before America. He was clearly scheming something, but he hid it behind his smile.

Okay, America was starting to get a little creeped out now. "Uh, well, dude, I mean... I'm kind of...dating England..."

Russia's smile fell into a displeased, little frown. He got up and leaned in over America, his face mere inches away from America's. His hands rested on the back of the couch on either side of America's head. "Why? I don't like him."

"Because...I..." Why was he dating England again...? "...because I like his dick?" Sensitivity fail.

"Oh!" Russia seemed to brighten up again. "If that's all it is, I can surely replace him~" Russia took one of America's hands and brought it to his groin. "See? Much bigger~ Therefore, I'm much better~"

"Holy christing fuck!" And he wasn't just saying that because Russia had made him feel his dick. "D-dude, we had sex before, and I know I was drunk and all, but I remember your dick, and no thanks, I don't need to cheat on my boyfriend- ENGLAND HELP!"

"America, just because Russia's beating you at a game doesn't mean you need to call for my help." England picked up the tray and turned to head into the living room. "Jeez," he mumbled as he walked into the room, "sometimes you're just so—" The tray nearly slipped from his fingers when he saw Russia leaning over America, one knee between his legs and one of America's hands on his groin. He instantly felt a wave on insecurity, embarrassment, and overall sadness and it showed on his face. His eyebrows wrinkled up and his mouth twisted into a frown. He couldn't even think of anything to say.

"England this is why I'm asking you to help me!" America exclaimed, face red. Then he realized that he still had his hand on Russia's crotch and pulled it away immediately. "It's not what it looks like, I'm asking for help- he's gonna rape me!"

England felt all the sadness wash away and anger build up instead. "You're the one that let yourself get put in this position! Learn to defend yourself a little better!" He turned to Russia, "And you, get your hands off of him!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I can't help how sexy I am! You should be the one keeping people off my nuts!" America shouted, eyes watering and bottom lip wobbling at England's words.

"Hey, hey, England, you made him cry." Russia leaned in and licked away the tear that was forming in the corner of America's eye.

England stomped over to the pair, slamming his tray down on the table. "Dammit Russia, I said hands off! America, defend yourself for once!"

America let out a shriek as he was licked, immediately starting to rub his face. "Ewwwww, he licked me!"

"Russia!" England pulled Russia off of America and stood between them. "Knock it off!"

Russia just down up at England, wanting so badly to drive a stake through his face and out the back of his head, perhaps even nailing him to the floor. "I don't want to. Get out~ of~ my~ way~" The more trilled his voice got, the more sinister his aura became. England couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"Hey, Russia, back off from England!" America shouted, scrambling off the couch and standing up slightly in front of England. "Not cool, you need to just cool off, both of you!"

"What the hell! I witness this wanker trying to get on you and you want me to cool off?" England can't believe his ears; his expression communicates as much.

"I think America makes a good point. Either you move, or I'll just have to go through you instead, da?"

What! Don't get mad at me!" America turned to glare at England now, hands clenched into fists. "I'm trying to keep you from getting your face bashed in with a sink pipe and you're getting mad at me!"

"Your'e my boyfriend! I'm entitled to a little annoyance here! What you had walked in on Russia perving on me."

Russia felt ignored. He really didn't like feeling ignored.

"Well, I'd be pissed, but why the hell would he be perving on you? He hates you!" America seemed to be missing the point, here...

England felt the words die on his tongue. It sometimes baffled him how America could be so dim-witted. "You're unbelievable sometimes..."

Russia growled. He was done being ignored. He slid up behind America and reached around, firmly groping him with both hands. "Stop ignoring me."

America yelped as he was so suddenly grabbed, making him blushed and squirm in the Russian's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Russia!" He got behind Russia and started to try and pull the much larger nation off of his boyfriend. "Don't you fucking touch him, commie bastard!"

Russia seemed almost hurt by the comment. "Excuse me, but you of all people should know not to call me that, kolkolkokol..."

"Shit, England, don't piss him off when he's holding me I don't want to be thrown against a wall!"

"I would never throw you anywhere, America~ Unless you want me to..."

When he realized that pulling on Russia wouldn't work, he went around and tried to get Russia's hands off America. "Leave him alone!"

"Ow! England you're just making him hold on tighte- ow!" America yelped as Russia held him even tighter, making him struggle harder.

"Why do we not just share him, da? I am sure this can be solved peacefully!" Russia giggled, promptly kicking England back easily.

England fell back onto the couch. His eyes were filled with an unwillingness. "I don't want to share him..." he mumbled weakly.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm some weirdo sex toy! I am so not a double sided glade you can just fuck yourselves on! Not cool!" America snapped, still trapped in Russia's arms.

"Kolkolkol, you think I want to share too?" Russia snapped, glaring at England

"It doesn't matter whether or not _you_ want to share, Russia. America isn't _your_ boyfriend." England argued back. "And why the hell should I share him with you?"

"Does my opinion mean nothing here!"

"He says he does not know what he likes about you other than your dick. I am biggest country in the world, thus he will like my dick better," Russia snapped, puffing out his cheeks childishly.

England was clearly hurt by the Russian's words. "He didn't say that! Did you, America?" England immediately regretted asking him that, mostly because he could already see the answer coming.

"Um...well..." America swallowed and looked away awkwardly, looking fairly guilty.

"See? Is true. Why don't we just settle this fairly and share him. Then he can say who he wants more," Russia snickered, sneering at England.

ENgland felt his competitive side bubbling up, and before he knew it, he was agreeing to Russia's ridiculous deal. "I'll prove to you that he wants me for more than just my dick."

"Wait what! England no- don't let him win! Don't give in to the dark siiiiiiide!" America exclaimed, kicking into air.

Russia snickered, pulling back until he could flop back on the couch with America in his lap. "Well, how about we get started then, da~?"

"Shut up, America. You're the one who let himself get perved on by this wanker, plus yu said you only liked me for my dick. Blame your own stupid self it turned out this way!" Not to be outdone by the much larger nation, Artie moved in to trap Alfred from the front, pinning the American between the two of them.

"No! Hey! This is _not_ cool! _Not__cool_, bro!" Didn't this defeat the purpose if England wanted to prove that America loved him for more than just his dick...if he was using his dick to prove it?

Russia snorted, giving America a slap on the ass. "Shut up, America, it is happening, just lay back and enjoy it. You will enjoy mine, best~"

England grimaced when he saw Russia touching America like that, but he'd agreed, and now he had to go through with it. He leaned in and bit at America's ear, his hands running up the inside of his shirt.

Russia growled, glaring at England, then smirked. "Hmm..." He slid his arms around America's middle, groping out his crotch with a purr. "You like this, America~?"

"Stoppp iiiiit, ahhn!" America moaned, jerking and bucking up into the hand on his crotch. "S-stop it, both of you! This isn't c-coo- ahh!"

"You seem to be enjoying it just fine. You can be such a slut sometimes, America, always wanting more." England's fingers traveled upwards, gently tickling the skin until they came to the two, hard nipples on America's chest. he ran the pad of his thumb across the sensitive skin before giving them a sharp twist.

America cried out, arching his back slightly. This was so not fair. Not fair not fair at all. "Ahn, n-no, stop it b-both of y- ahh! O-ohh..." America bucked up into the hand that was now sliding into his pants. He yelped as Russia licked his cheek, face going red.

Russia purred, pumping America slowly. "Hmm, feels good, da? What a cute little slut you are... I bet you can take two cocks at once, hm, America?"

England undid America's shirt, bringing down his mouth to replace his hands as he maneuvered America out of his pants. "You've got a dirty mouth, Russia." England commented idly.

"Maybe your mouth is not dirty enough."

America felt like he was going to die. He was moaning and bucking into Russia's hand, mewling at how slow and measured he was being about his thrusts.

England looked up and glared at Russia over America's shoulder. "I have no reason to preform in front of you." Arthur's mouth travelled lower still. He was now kneeling between Alfred's legs, his mouth poised in front of the leaking member. "You dirty boy, America." He brought his mouth down, slowly running his tongue across the slit before swallowing the head, his mouth workin in time with Russia's hand. He brought his hand down around to the twitching, pink hope and slowly pressed in.

America moaned loudly, crying out sharply as England engulfed his cock with his mouth. "Oh god, oh god, oh g-god, England- ahh!"

Russia growled, other hand circling around America's nipple. "You have someone else's name to say as well."

England took his mouth off America's cock for only a second, and it was only to smirk up at Russia and say, "No, Russia, I disagree." He brought his lips back to America's weeping cock and sucked more firmly as he pressed in another teasing finger.

Russia growled, obviously very unhappy and squeezed America's cock harder, issuing a very loud yelp of pain from America.

"Ow- owowowow, Russia loosen up- ow, too tight, ow!"

"You're hurting him!" England glared up at Russia. "Just cause you're not getting any, don't take it out on him."

"Watch what you say and I will make you my bitch too," Russia snapped, sneering at England. He loosened his grip considerably, instead turning his attention to pleasuring America again.

America gave a sigh of relief, then went back to moaning. He bit his lip, squirming in Russia's lap as he was pleasured on all ends.

"As if you could." the second the words were out of his mouth England regretted them, and he instantly trued to backtrack. "Not that you'd need to prove it." He brought his mouth back up to kiss America, their teeth clacking together in violent passion.

Russia glared, but held his tongue for now. He dipped his hand down, pressing two fingers inside of America beside England's finger, stretching him much wider than before.

America cried out in pain as he was so suddenly stabbed with Russia's fingers. His noises were swallowed by England, kissing back eagerly, eyes half lidded.

England began to unzip his pants, reaching inside and gently stroking his semi-hard cock. He moaned into America's kiss as he stroked America's soft inner walls, tickling over his prostate.

America nearly screamed into England's mouth as his sweet spot was pressed by two different peoples' fingers. He whimpered and spread his legs eagerly, mewling against England's lips.

Russia growled and grabbed America's chin, forcing him to break the kiss with England and turn his head, forcefully capturing his lips in a violent and sloppy kiss.

England growled when America's lips were forcefully separated from his own. He withdrew his fingers and and pressed the tip of his cock against America's hole, not yet getting ready to enter, but almost more to try and make it clear to the Russian whose America was.

"Ahn, E-England, yeeees!" America begged, breaking away from the kiss with Russia as he felt England's cock nudging at his asshole. "F-fuck me, pl-pleeease!"

Russia growled, glaring at England and promptly kicking him in the knee to get him to back off. "I will be the first one in, thank you." With that, he pulled his cock out, rubbing it between America's cheeks.

England rocked back a bit, taken by surprise when he felt a shock of pain in his knee. "Oh, fuck no." He quickly got back in place, flicking the swollen, Russian head before replacing it with his own, quickly pressing inside before the Soviet could.

Russia yelped quietly and kicked England again. "Ublyudak!" he snapped, glaring at England, then spearing America on his cock anyway, but only able to get the head in.

America screamed, obviously not ready to take such a large invasion. "Ahh! N-no, it hurts, please d-don't!" he begged, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, then screaming again as Russia forced himself deeper.

"Stop! Russia! You're hurting him!" England grit his teeth at hte feeling of Russia's cock rubbing against his own. The tightness of America's insides increased with the invading member forced its way inside.

"He will get used to it," Russia muttered, taking a hold on America's cock and stroking it, helping to slow his tears and make him moan again.

America groaned, biting his bottom lip as tears continued to leak down his cheeks, but slower as he was pleasured. "Ahh...y-you're b-both diiiicks!"

"Don't group me toge-ah!-together with that Russian prick." HE leaned in and licked up America's tears. "Don't cry, Al. It'll be ok." He kissed America's pink, slightly swollen lips, trying to take his mind off the brutal penetration.

"N-no, you're both assh-holes!" America cried out, kissing back eagerly. He was even beginning to buck down on the two cocks penetrating him. "Nng, oh g-gooooood!"

Russia purred in America's ear, nibbling softly. "What a greedy little slut you are, America... Not even going to admit it feels good, hm?"

"You're a fucking slut, America. You'd be happy no matter who sticks a dick up your ass, huh?" England ground out, annoyance fueling his desire. His hips began to buck, his dick wanting to be fully submersed within that delicious heat.

Okay this was starting to hurt now. "Wh-why would you say that England!" America cried, a batch of tears springing forth. "I-I expect that shit from h-him but- but-!"

Russia snorted, rolling his hips up in a sultry motion, finally able to get more of his cock inside. "Ruining the mood," he muttered, kissing down America's neck.

"Anyone who has a good dick is good enough, right?" England glared as Russia kissed America. He leaned in and harshly bit Russia's jaw, leaving a mark that would definitely bruise, telling the nation to back the hell off.

"What! E-England, why are you saying that?" America was starting to cry harder, hardly even enjoying the sex anymore.

Russia growled, this time reaching out and promptly punching England in the face. "Don't do anything like that again, impudent bitch."

England fell back, his dick slipping out of America as he fell back onto the floor. He brought a hand up to the pulsing sore spot on his face. "You're in no place to be punching me, you bastard."

Russia was feeling fairly good now that he had finally fulfilled his wish of punching England in the face. He gripped underneath America's knees, helping him move further down on his cock, finally down to the root. "You are hurting America's feelings, why don't you apologize, hmm?"

America sniffed, then moaned as he sunk all the way down on Russia's member. He moaned and gasped softly as he was kissed by the Russian so suddenly.

England felt all those silly emotions well up again and he had to shake them away. Now wasn't the time. He got up and stood between America's legs, not saying a word as he prepared to re-enter.

Russia kicked England again, hoisting America's legs open wider. "Why don't you just watch, da? See how much he enjoys someone else's cock in him for a change. Someone _bigger_."

America moaned, face going red. "Ah, En-England... Mnn, Russia, st-stop..."

"Knock it off, Russia!" He grabbed Russia firmly by his balls, giving them a slight tug. "He doesn't want it." He smirked, "He wants me, commie bastard."

"Hurk!" Russia kicked out again, but this time more on instinct of his balls being pulled on that much else. "Der'mo, fucking pig!"

"I want both of you to stop!" America shouted, gasping as Russia suddenly bucked into him, hitting his sweet spot.

England avoided the kick and held firm to the Soviet's tender sac. "Why don't you just back off, you fucking wanker." He kissed America, swallowing up his moans.

"Stooop, both of you!" America shouted, his cries muffled by England's lips. He squirmed and pressed both hands against England's chest. "England stop making him want me more by saying he can't have me!"

"He has a point you know," Russia growled, grunting as England pulled again slightly. "I would want him much less if I could have him at will."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch my boyfriend get fucked by the one asshole I absolutely cannot stand?" England shouted only inches from America's face. He deeply regretted agreeing to this stupid game. "Do you know how much that hurts me? It hurts a hell of a lot more than having a Russian rod up your ass, I can guarantee that."

"It hurts more hearing you call me a whore! Ow! Russia stop biting me you asshole!"

"Mm, do not involve me in this argument, this is lovers quarrel."

"Well then quit acting like one!" He looked over America's shoulder and glared at Russia, "And you're only involved with this cause its your damn fault!"

"No, is your fault for not protecting relationship," Russai replied smugly, spreading America's legs for the Brit. "If you protect your relationship better you don't have to watch your boyfriend get fucked by someone else."

"Stop talking both of you!" America shouted, smacking Russia on the chest, yelping when the Russian gave him a spank in retaliation.

"Shut up, Russia! I'm not in the mood for your smartass remarks!"

"Speaking of mood, you have sufficiently murdered i-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" America shouted.

England stopped and looked down at America, not understanding why he was shouting. He still felt fully justified in his anger, and wasn't in the mood to be told to shut up, but he did so regardless.

"Both of you fucking listen to me! You're both assholes and you need to either fuck the shit out of me and _share_ or Russia you're going home, and Artie, you're banished to the couch for a _month_!" America shouted, elbowing Russia sharply in the gut as emphasis.

Russia grunted, eyes slightly wide from America's sudden outburst.

"How in the hell is that fair!" England's voice was back at shouting levels. "Either way, I'm fucked!"

"I'll make it fucking two months if you don't just shut up and fuck me!"

"He has a point."

"Shut up, Russia." America glared at the Russian.

England shut his mouth and crawled forward, listlessly pumping at his flaccid member, trying to get it back up again. He hated this, so much so that he almost wanted to cry. This whole situation made him absolutely sick to his stomach. He wanted to take the couch offer and storm out the door, but that would mean leaving America trapped with Russia. England had been forced between a rock and a hard place by these two idiots.

"This is getting boring," Russia whined childishly, pouting as he hugged America around the middle tightly. "Do something interesting!"

America grunted as he was jostled, elbowing Russia again. "Stop moving me! My ass still hurt because of you."

"Get on the floor." England commanded, his eyes piercing.

"More room." He pulled America don onto the floor with him, leaving Russia to move on his own.

America made an 'oof' sound, blushing as Russia's cock slipped out of him with a 'pop' from the loss of suction.

Russia growled and quickly got up behind America, moving him onto all fours, pressing his cock back against his fluttering hole.

England kneeled infront of America, his cock brushing up against his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He placed a hand to the back of America's head, "Suck it."

Russia growled, glaring at England, but didn't say anything, starting to fuck America hard and fast, making the blond yelp and moan.

America gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as Russia hit his prostate, leaning forward to take England's cock in his mouth, sucking softly as he took in as much as he could.

England forced his cock further down America's throat, feeling the muscles spasm around his member as America gagged on it, not expecting the sudden thrust.

America nearly bit down, shuddering as he was assaulted on both sides, moaning around England's cock as he tried to relax his throat, while Russia thrust into him hard and fast from the other end.

Russia growled, giving America a nice spank to encourage him to squeeze down harder.

England shuddered when he felt the moan vibrate through his sensitive flesh. He could feel the tickle of an orgasm drawing neaerer. He wasn't sure he'd be able to live it down if he came before Russia.

America gave a cry of mixed pain and pleasure as he came, shuddering and still rocking between the other two nations.

Russia snickered as America came, biting back a moan at how tight he became. "How quick, America~ England must not need you to have very much stamina, hm?"

Instantly, it was another game between the two dominating nations. There was no way England could lose now, not after that obvious bash that wasn't so much against America, but against England's own stamina. Well, that was how england took it anyways. "Let's see if you're that smug when you come before me."

"Come before you? You underestimate how much better I am than you," Russia laughed, sneering at England over America. Neither of them seemed to notice America was obviously still not happy about how much it sounded like this would continue for quite a longer while.

"G-guys, I-I already-" America was cut off by England's dick again.

"Not everything is always about you, America." England ground out, surprised by his own words, but too wrapped up in his annoyance to care at the moment. "I won't let this vodka soaked asshole win."

"Win wh- mmf!"

"Better I be soaked in vodka than anywhere nearly associated with the toxic waste you call food," Russia snapped back, lips curling up in a grin.

"This has _nothing_," he thrust sharply into America's mouth, "to do with my _food!__"_ He grabbed Alfred's head and forced his cock down until his balls were resting on American lips. He came with a shuddered cry before letting go and falling back, fully exhausted in every way.

America nearly gagged, only just barely able to keep himself from biting down. He kind of felt the need to actually. England was hardly even bothering to think of his needs and wishes at all...

Russia snickered, then turning into laughing. "Aw, England came a lot sooner than I expected~ Hardly even a game." He rolled his hips, still going strong with his languid and lavish thrusts, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fuck you." He panted out. He didn't even want to look at the two of them. He felt embarrassed and ashamed at having gotten so carried away with himself. He wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a hole and hide for the next couple centuries.

Russia smirked, groaning as he finally reached completion, cumming inside of America and pulling out with a pop. He leaned back against the couch, shit eating grin on his face.

America groaned and collapsed on his side. "You're both assholes... I never wanna see either of you ever again."

England didn't move. He lay back and just wished for that damned Russian to leave.

"Don't I get cuddles~?"

"No, leave," America snapped, groaning and holding his behind as he did so. He was seriously not enjoying this.

England didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say as he listened to the Russian zip up his pants and walk out the door.

America sat up and gathered up his pants and shirt, promptly standing, holding his lower back and limping upstairs, not even sparing a glance at England.

England felt hot angry tears make their way down his face, trickling into his ears, seemingly to just want to irritate the Brit further. He wiped them away furiously as he tried to calm down. They had never been like this before. What had changed?

America went upstairs to the bathroom, starting up a shower and stepping inside. He felt terrible, not to mention sore. He sat down in the shower, knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

It was about 5 minutes later before a knock could be heard on the door. "America?" England called gently.

"What?" America replued, holding his head up with a sigh and wiping away the tears that had fallen and mixed in with the shower fall.

"Can I come in?" Tension was already sky high and England hadn't even opened the door yet. He didn't want a fight, he just wanted this resolved.

"Yeah, sure, come in," America answered, sighing and using the side of the tub to pull himself up on his feet and lean against the tile wall.

England entered, his entire body sagging with the weight of a guilt he didn't completely understand. HE closed the door behind him and sat down against it. "I think we should talk about what just happened..."

"I don't really want to," America mumbled, reaching for the soap and starting to lather up, trying to get the dirty feeling out of his skin.

"So you think we should just let this hang over our heads instead? Something happened just now, something important. We can't just ignore it, America."

America stoped lathering himself up and turned towards the shower door, adam's apple bobbing nervous. "You didn't listen to me when I said stop."

England bit his lip. THe worst part of that was that England couldn't completely deny it. "Even if I had stopped Russia would've kept going..." He mumbled; his argument was as weak as his voice.

"You still didn't stop when I said so!" America exclaimed from the other side of the screened shower door. He bottom lip trembled as he turned away and leaned against the tile. "I didn't want to and you kept going. I could have made Russia stop... I only screamed for you because I thought you would make him stop first."

I couldn't even get him to let go you, much less make him stop." England knew this was the part where he was probably supposed to apologize, but he still felt the need to defend himself. "I couldn't just sit there and watch you take it! I had to do...so-something...no...that doesn't sound right...but...I just felt so jealous, and I was really hurt by what you said earlier, and I was just so angry and then my jealousy turned into competitiveness..." The british stereotype of prattling on was at full power as Arthur tried to make his point.

"Shut up! Just- just shut up, okay!" America punched the wall, effectively cracking it and making a big hole. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Well fine! I'm fucking done with this." England stood up and felt that there was one last biting comment just dying to jump off the tip of his tongue. He wheeled around and threw the door to the bathroom open, standing in the doorway as he shouted at the steam silhouette in the shower door. "The next time you want that whoreish hole filled, why don't you find that Soviet dick to go crawling to. I'd be that wanker would love to see you begging on your knees for his giant cock, cause that's the only thing that seems to matter to you." England slammed the door and tromped down the stairs, not even looking back as he stormed out the door.

America fell to his knees and curled up under the spray of shower, covering his face as he cried even harder, sobbing quietly into his hands.

After a while, America got up sluggishly from under the spray of water, turned it off and got out. He dried off and pulled on some underwear before he trudged into bed, curling up beneath the sheets and hugging the pillow that England always used tightly to his chest, crying into it.

As soon as he was out of sight of America's house, he booked it all the way back home, never looking up for fear someone would see the hot tears that streamed down his face. He threw the door to his house open, ignoring his servants concerned questions and hurrying to his room, where he threw everything that was breakable and toppled everything that wasn't until the destruction of his room looked like his heart felt: completely and, seemingly at the moment, irreparably broken.

**Author's Note**

HOLY SHIT THERE WAS A BIT OF PLOT IN THIS ONE!

HOW?  
>WHY?<p>

Now, we all know you came here for pr0ns and weren't expecting any drama to be mixed in, but there you have it. The same thing happened with our "Invasion" fic. That started out as pr0ns, but look where it went! Pr0ns+plot! Genius~

But I seriously don't know where the plot came from. it just kinda happened ._. not a bad thing though...maybe? Who knows...we might roll with it.

Or we might not...

*so indecisive*

-PD


	9. Threesome Pt 2

**Shadow:** Oops we plotted

* * *

><p>America awoke in the middle of the night, still shakily crying into England's pillow. After a moment of laying there, hiccupping and sobbing quietly, he sat up and picked up his phone, pressing speed dial 1, and holding the phone to his ear.<p>

England looked at his phone lying amidst a pile consisting of 2 books, a torn lampshade, and an assortment of clothing. He didn't even want to move, much less answer the phone. He lay in bed, curled up with the blanket over his head as silent tears soaked his pillow, leaving the phone to ring.

When England didn't pick up, America just exited out of voicemail and called again, becoming terrified of the thought that England would never want to speak to him again. He wanted to hear England's voice and cry into the phone so the brit knew how much he missed him.

_'It__must__be__important__if__they're__not__giving__up.'_ He slowly pulled the cover back and eased himself out of bed. He squatted next to the pile and picked up the receiver. His voice was ragged from screaming for what felt like hours on end. "H'llo...?"

"E-En-Engla-and?" America sniffled, speaking muffled into the pillow with a soft hiccup. He cried softly into the phone, finally glad just to hear England's voice.

England really didn't want to talk to America at the moment. He didn't want to hear him cry, he didn't want to even think that there was a teary-eyed, red-faced nation at the other end of the line. He knew that if he listened much longer he'd be crawling back to America, and he hadn't let go enough for that yet. "What." He answered in a raspy monotone. He wondered if America could tell he was as upset as he felt.

"En-Engla-and, I don't w-w-want t-to be al-alo-one," America hiccuped, sobbing quietly and shaking beneath the blankets. He didn't want to be so alone in his big house. He'd grown too accustomed to always having England around. He didn't want to be without the brit for fear of losing him.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to me." It was a bad time to start an argument, he knew, but he didn't want to just let this blow over either. It was a big deal for them to fight, and Arthur wanted to know what the hell had happened and where they stood now. He didn't want to go back home and just be a convenient means of expelling a bit of extra tension.

"I-I don't! I...I j-just don't w-want to be al-lone," America whimpered, crying even harder. It was obvious how much more upset he was now that England was snapping at him. "It's d-dark and I'm sc-scared..."

"I'm not gonna come all the way over to your house and baby you just to wake up, find out you've decided to still be mad, and get be kicked out in the morning. I'm not gonna waste my time when I can be replaced by a security blanket and a dildo." He threw the phone back onto the hooks and kicked the phone for an extra good measure. His tears of sadness were gone and he just felt anger well up inside him again.

America trembled violently, sobbing louder and throwing his phone at the wall, silencing it efficiently. He cried and hugged England's pillow even tighter, eventually just crying himself to sleep, though he was unable to sleep fitfully.

England awoke the next morning...well, he didn't so much 'wake up' as much as 'give-up on trying to sleep'. His eyes were outlined by dark, purple rings and the whites of his eyes were pink and bloodshot. He pulled the blanket over his head and around his body before he lumbered downstairs and made himself some herbal tea, not even acknowledging the concerned glanced he was getting. The second the water was poured, England turned around and headed back upstairs, looking like death warmed over.

America was still huddled up in bed and had only gone out to get his phone to try and call England again, only to find his phone was in need of a new screen. Without the screen he couldn't call England. So he just huddled up with the pillow in his arms and the blankets making a small cocoon around him.

**o()o()o**

The blasted phone was ringing again, and England was seriously tempted to simply rip the cord out of the wall, Begrudgingly, he slid out of bed and grabbed the phone, anything to keep that incessant ringing from aggravating his headache. "Hmm...h'llo?" He as practically sighing as he spoke, his voice so tired that he struggled to make words.

"Yes, England, America's superior informed me that he hasn't heard from him in two days, which is odd. He contacted me to ask if you've seen him in that time. If you haven't, can you go check up on him? Can't have their blasted representive blowing off the world again," England's superior said over the phone. None of this seemed to be England's choice.

"Noooo..." England whined, sounding a lot like America as he did. He knew he couldn't refuse his superior, but he fought it all the same. He really didn't want to go see America, especially while looking as he did.

"Just go see if America is at his house, that's all I'm asking. I know you have a key so don't try and deny it. Call me when you find him." With that, England's superior hung up, not giving the Brit a chance to argue further.

"Mmmffffuck you..." England mumbled before standing up off the floor. He looked at the shattered mirror on his wall-Shit he forgot about the 7 year curse!-and looked at his many little reflections. His hair was unkempt, his eyes red and puffy with purple bags beneath them, his face was looking a little scruffy. All in all: a pitiable appearance. His pride would normally get in the way of such a thing, but right now, he figured it might work to his benefit.

America himself was still huddled up in bed. He hadn't moved in quite a while, only tossing onto his other side every once in a while, still hugging England's pillow and occasionally going into bouts of crying into it. He was hungry and he felt sweaty and dirty, he needed a shower, but he didn't want to move from his bed. He didn't want to go out into his cold, empty house without someone else there to be with him.

A sturdy knocking sounded against the door. "America!" England called, straining his voice as he did so, "I know you're in there." All he neede was to confirm America was there. After that, he'd head home. No reason to stay where he wasn't needed.

America heard England knocking, but he didn't move. He just cried harder into the pillow. If England was really there to come back and stay, he would just come back in. And America didn't want to see him if he wasn't going to stay.

England grit his teeth and pulled out the key. He unlocked America's door and strode inside. He looked at the couch where this horror had begun and quickly turned away, unpleasant and still recent memories eating away at him. He jogged up the stairs and went to America's door, knocking as politely as he could manage. "America."

America trembled violently where he lay, gripping England's pillow tighter and sobbing loudly into it to try and muffle the sounds. England was knocking. He hated it when England knocked. He didn't want this to be like it was. He wanted it to go back to normal.

England could hear America sobbing and sighed internally. He stepped away from the door and began gesticulating wildly, trying to keep his inner frustrations where they were: inside. He must've looked like a crazy person as he ranted and raved in frustration as silently as he could outside of America's door. Eventually, he composed himself and spoke again. "Had to confirm you were here. Your superior's been trying to get in touch with you." He damned the hiccups in his voice as he spoke. No. He wasn't crying here. He couldn't.

England's words only made America cry harder. Was that all this was? A fucking house call for his boss? He didn't care. He tossed up all the blankets and scrambled out, flinging the door open and running into England's arms, crying into his chest and sobbing against him. Crying into England was much better than his pillow.

England wasn't expecting America to come running out of his room like that. When he arms were suddenly filled with the crying nation, a part of him wanted to throw America off while the other part wanted to hold him close. He was still angry, quite so, but he placed a hand on the small of America's back. His grip tightened until he was embracing America with all his might, sobbing against the much younger nation.

America was more than glad England hadn't rejected him. Even if he had, he would have held on until the end of time. He hiccuped and sobbed, wetting England's shirt and burying his face into his coat. He wanted to stay like that forever.

England was so torn. He wanted to talk about what had happened with Russia, but he didn't want all that anger to resurface, nor did he want to go back to fighting. He waited until America calmed down.

America finally heave his last big cries and tears, settling down and leaning against the Brit, face burrowing into his coat with a few deep breaths.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" England asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

America sniffled, wiping his eyes and nodding. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew this couldn't be ignored.

England sat them both down in America's room, facing each other and maintaining a bit of distance. he didn't even know where to start. He decided to just start from the beginning at let it run its course. "Why did you even invite him in the first place?'

"W-well, the last meeting I talked to him a little and he was looking really sad and stuff so I invited him over to cheer him u-up or something, I never thought it would be like this, I'm sorry, England!" America blubbered, sniffling quietly and nearly tossing himself back into England's arms.

England sighed, feeling completely defeated. He knew that he was too easily lead around by the nose, especially when it came to America. "I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me too, you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" America dived into England's arms again, blubbering quietly. "I-I didn't think...n-notice he...liked me or anything like th-that..." He never noticed these things.

"In all honesty, I wasn't all that surprised that you didn't notice." He sighed, wrapping his arms around America, "but your serious lack of sensitivity can be difficult to deal with sometimes."

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be in-insensitive or anything!" America exclaimed, burying his face in England's chest further. "I-I'll try better!" England just had to sit him down and tell him not to do something seriously and he would stop!

England was pretty sure America didn't even remember what he'd said to Russia those couple of days ago, despite it being pretty much the spark that had ignited the fire. Arthur ran his hand through Alfred's hair, comforting the younger nation for as long as he needed.

America eventually drifted off in England's arms, finally able to get a restful sleep. He had hardly sleeped at all, and he was more than willing to take a nap now that things were starting to go in the right direction.

England picked America up, with slight difficulty, and placed him back on the bed, tucking in the younger nation. He then, too laid down beside America, remaining atop the covers. He looked at Alfred's face and felt a wave of emotion warm him over. Perhaps it was stupid of him, loving someone who, apparently, only loved him for his dick. But what could he do?

"Mn, England..." America mumbled in his sleep, reaching out in his sleep and grabbing onto England. "Love you..." he mumbled, hardly audible above his soft snores.

_'Hope you're talking about more than my dick this time, idiot,'_ England thought fondly as he leaned over to kiss the furrowed brow, watching happily as America's face relaxed as he slept. England shifted and got under the covers, wrapping himself around his lover.

**Author's Note**

Yaaay~ it all worked out in the end~ what saps we are ; w ;

-PD


	10. Chubbymerica

**Shadow:** Obby

* * *

><p>America stood in front of the full-length vanity mirror in his and England's room, raising his shirt to his chest to examine his pudgy tummy. It was starting to spill over his pants now, he was really getting worried he was gaining weight too rapidly- and his chest was starting to look slightly flabby too...<p>

"Hey." England had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off his hair. "What're you doing?" He came up behind America and placed his head on America's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the pudgy waist.

Flushing red, America yanked his shirt down and pulled away slightly. "Nothing!"

"Were you just looking at your stomach?" England asked, one of his thick eyebrows quirking up in question. "You're not pregnant are you?" Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say at a time like this.

America promptly punched England's in the face. "What, are you saying I _look_ pregnant! You asshole!" His eyes watered and he whimpered, hugging himself around the middle.

"What? N-No! I just couldn't think of any other reason you might be looking at your stomach." England was seriously beginning to wonder if America really _was_ pregnant. He was certainly hormonal enough to be.

America's face burned with a mixture of shame and embarrassment. "I think I'm getting fat, okay? There, I said it." He really didn't want to face that truth, but he got it over with, and it was out there.

"Aww, America," England smiled and wrapped his arms around America again, hands gently gripping at the extra pudge, "you're not fat. A little extra padding maybe, but I think it's cute." He kissed the side of America's face.

"If I can grip it, I'm too fat!" America exclaimed, absolutely hating that extra bit of pudge. "I don't like it."

"But I like it. It gives me something to grab onto." England tried to comfort America, but it didn't seem to be working. "Someone with only muscle like...Germany. Nothing soft to snuggle into." He slipped his hands beneath America's shirt, running his hands over the soft skin.

"Italy doesn't mind snuggling him," America muttered, pulling away slightly and grabbing England's hand, yanking it out of his shirt.

"Well, that's Italy. Not me." He insists, hands working up towards America's chest.

"Stop it." America was hardly feeling up for any fun right then, especially since he was feeling so undesirable and fat. He didn't want to be fat. At all. He just wanted to be slim. He looked down, face burning with shame as he found he could only barely see his toes.

"But I love your body. I want to touch and kiss every inch of it." England kissed down the side of the dissatisfied Nation's face and down his neck, gently suckling at the junction between his neck and shoulder, hand still running over America's front.

"I don't care, I don't want to do it right now." He just didn't want to feel fat while England fucked him. Some people might want the sex to feel better, but that just made him feel worse. It made him feel like England wanted him to get fatter or something.

"Why not?" England thought for a moment. "Are you really that bothered by it?" He wasn't at all used to seeing America act this way. What had happened to that naturally pompous attitude of his? England stopped his hands and mouth and turned America to look him in the eye. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"I just- I don't want to have sex right now, okay? I just want to go- go running or something." Hopefully that would make England back off a little. He wasn't up for this.

England let go altogether and folded his arms across his bare chest. "What's gotten into you? You never cared about that sort of thing before."

"Because I feel fat- fucking... Just don't talk to me." America pushed past England, face burning with embarrassment and tears welling up in his eyes.

England chased after America. He'd probably been a bit insensitive, and he felt the need to try and get America over this weird hurdle. "Amer-America! Listen to me for a minute will you?" He grabbed onto America's wrist. "You're not fat! Yes, you have a bit of extra weight, but it's nothing to get so upset over."

America pulled his hand away weakly, failing miserably. He rubbed at his eyes, sniffling. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Maybe he'd feel better if he went and...tossed a car around or something.

England sighed. He'd open up his insecurities if it helped America at all. "You remember when you drug my car around for an hour while looking for me?"

"Um...yeah," America mumbled, awkwardly looking up at the other finally.

"Do you have any idea how much of a complex that gave me? I was working hard every morning to try and build up my strength and then you walk up hauling my car like it's nothing more than a toy wagon." He huffs indignantly, "Needless to say, I abandoned my training regiment."

"Oh. Um...sorry."

England chuckled a bit, "No need to apologize. I still love you despite that, don't I?"

"Yeah, but..." America looked down scornfully at his stomach. "I'm fat."

"America, you're not fat." England pulled America into his arms. "Don't you believe me?"

America pushed weakly away from the Brit, though he failed miserably. Again. "I'm fat. How can you stand me?" he muttered, as if being fat was the only thing England put up with for him.

"Dammit, you're not fat!" England insisted, "Besides, there are plenty of other things that come to mind when I think of your faults." He muttered, more to himself than anything.

America wiped his eyes, hugging close to the Brit. "You mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do." England leaned in and nuzzled America.

America buried his face into England's chest, taking a few deep breaths. "I feel stupid now," he mumbled, face going red.

England slipped his hands back beneath America's shirt. "Yes, yes you should." He supplied helpfully.

"Shut up," America muttered, shivering under England's touch. "Don't..."

"Hmm..." England hummed. He wasn't going to stop unless America really wanted him to.

"England, stop," America mumbled, squirming underneath the other's touch.

"Do you really want me to stop?" His hands ran down and cupped the succulent ass.

"Nn," America whined, clutching at England's shirt. "Kinda..." Not really.

"Kinda?" He smirked devilishly. "Well, that's not a "yes" now is it?" He began to nibble down America's neck, the hand that wasn't fondling America's ass was busy trying to get his shirt off.

America moaned, wiggling around a bit under England's hands. "Shut up," he muttered childishly, moaning quietly. "Ahn..."

"Come on, let's go back to our room." He breathed huskily into America's ear, groping hands growing more invasive.

America moaned, kissing England as the went, looping his arms around the Brit's neck. "Hurry up," he murmured against England's lips.

England pulled America into the bed and flopped back onto the bed, puling America down on top of him, managing to keep a 'woomf' from slipping out lest he offend America again.

America huffed and straddled England properly, wiggling about and grinding down. His face was slightly red as a thought entered his head. "D-do you really think I should be on top if..."

"Yes." England insisted without hesitation. England had always envied the cowboys that America had within his domain, so getting hold of his own personal 'cowboy' was a kink that he was going to keep secret from the man straddling his waist.

"O-okay." America nodded, swallowing loudly and blushing slightly as he continued to get comfortable, still bothered by his weight. He undid his pants and pushed them off awkwardly, tossing them away, and not even bothering to touch his shirt.

England undid his pants and slid them down so they were far enough down so he could pull out his dick. He spat on his hand to help lubricate things before beginning to stroke it gently as he waited for America to reposition himself.

America stuck a couple fingers in his mouth, reaching back and pressing both in at the same time with a short cry, trying to prepare himself as hastily as he could. he didn't want to go in raw, but he didn't want to take up too much time, either.

England waited patiently as America prepared himself, his free hand running over America's chest and stomach before settling on his cock, gently pumping it in time with the hand on his own firm member.

America moaned and bucked into England's hand, pulling his fingers out and pushing up slightly, the Brit's cock sliding between his plush cheeks. "R-ready," he murmured breathlessly, cheeks tainted by blush as he guided England inside, whining and shaking as he slid down to the base.

"Nnn..." England moaned, biting his lip as he slid inside America. "So good..." He groaned, his hands moving to grip America's waist, encouraging him to start moving.

America wiggled around in England's lap, whining and gripping onto his shoulders as he started rocking his hips, groaning. "Ahhn... E-England, oh g-guh..."

England bucked up, meeting every one of America's downward thrusts, trying to delve deeper than before. He wrapped his arms around America's waist and held him close, jerking his hips upward.

America yelped, moaning and rolling his hips down, blushing as he tugged his shirt down as it began to ride up. He didn't want his stomach to show, he felt like it was too obvious.

England picked up on America's uneasiness and, probably against better judgment, England went to prove that America's weight mattered not to him. He ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and exposed the pudgy body, loving every inch of it.

"Ah! England!" America's face went red, seeping all the way down to his neck. He whimpered, crossing his arms over his body. "You j-jerk..."

England brought America's red face closer to his own before bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Love you too."

America blushed, but kissed back eagerly, throwing his arms over England's neck and rocking down on his cock happily, moaning and bucking heartily down. "Nng, A-Artie... F-fuck, yes..."

England reached down and took hold of America's cock, rubbing over the head and gently jerking the tip. "Al...fred...shit..."

America cried out sharply, holding tightly to the Brit and moaning into his neck, bucking down desperately, a few tears even escaping him, sobbing with pleasure. "A-Arthur, fuck, sh-shit, oh yes, s-so close!"

"Me...me too..." England lifted a hand and wiped away the stray tears, smiling a bit before his face twisted up with pleasure. "Shi-shit! too...too soon...guh!" His grip around America tightened as he came.

America continued to rock and thrust down, moaning and bucking down, arching his back as he was filled, whimpering. "Nn, f-fuck, almost alm-most, y-yes!" America bowed his back as he came with a glorious cumshot, then shuddering and going limp on top of England.

England flopped back onto the bed, unable to support America with his post-orgasm exhaustion. He ran a hand through America's hair as felt himself beginning to drift off under the comfortable warmth of his heavy human blanket.

America rolled off of England, then snuggled up beside him, yawning loudly and resting his head on England's chest. "Stop trying to make me feel better when I feel fat. Makes me think you're a weird ass chubby chaser."

"There ain't nothin wrong with that." England argued, "I could say you have a scrawny-boy complex."

"Noooo, I just don't wanna be fat."

"And I don't want to be scrawny."

America stuck his tongue out at the other. "Shut up. Dick." With that he promptly turned over on his side, facing away from the Brit...but then snuggled up from behind, hoping not to make a big deal out of it.

England smirked and wrapped his arm around America. IT was probably a bad idea...no, it _was_ a bad idea, but he couldn't keep the teasing remark from slipping through his lips. "I love you, my Chubbymerica."

America immediately whipped around and smacked England in the face with a pillow, rolling out of bed and muttering a well deserved, "fuck you," all in one smooth motion.

**Author's Note**

Even though I have,

Fat thighs, flabby arms

A potbelly still gives good lovin~

/headshot for singing a song no one knows

-PD


	11. Shota

"America!" England's voice seemed to resonate across the vast plains of America' s homeland. In the distance, a young boy could be seen standing in his favorite set of ratty attire, despite England's insistences that he wear better clothing. "Sorry it took so long for me to get back."

America ran up and hugged England tightly, only reaching up to his stomach. "England, England, Englaaaand! I'm so glad you're back! I was so lonely without you!"

England kneeled down and patted gently at his little brother's hair. "I'm sorry you had to be lonely, but let's play a lot today. Okay?" He stood back up and took America's hand. England picked America up by the waist and deftly placed him atop his shoulders. "You excited for today?"

America giggled, sliding his small hands through his hair. "Yeah! ...what's today?"

"It was a year ago today that I first discovered you alone in this field." Arthur looked up at young nation. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" America giggled, nodding. "I remember now! What are we gonna do to celebrate, England? I'm glad I picked you instead of France or Spain!"

The brit felt his heart warm at the simple confession. "Yeah, me too, cause then I wouldn't have had such an adorable little brother."

America hugged England from around the neck, kicking his feet slightly with a hum. "What are we gonna do?"

England smiled as America's house came into view. "Whatever you feel like." He gently patted America's upper thigh before placing him on the ground.

"Umm, I don't know... England always wants to stay outside. I'd rather go outside and run around in the mud." America took England's wrist and lead him up to the house and inside.

"Alright, well I suppose I shouldn't have you change into your good clothes for that." He made his way to the kitchen. "Alright, I'll make lunch and then we can play in the mud as long as you want, but afterwards you're getting a bath."

America cheered and hugged England from behind, around the middle. "How long until lunch? I'm super hungry!" He didn't much want to eat England's food though... Oh well, he would anyway.

"Well, I was going to make a stew, so I guess it won't be ready till after out baths...but I could make some tea and you could have some of the scones I've brought."

"Oh. Um, I'll be okay for now." England's stew was better than his scones. Nothing was worse than England's scones. "Let's go out and play!"

"Wait, wait I have to at least start it. I haven't even finished cutting everything up yet."

America pouted and sat up at the table, swinging his legs and waiting impatiently for England to finish up the preparations.

England could read the child's boredom like a book. "Would you like to help me, America?"

"Yeah!" America jumped up and brought his chair over, stepping up onto it to see over the counter. "What can I help with?"

England placed 4 large potatoes and a dull knife before the child. "Would you like to cut these?"

America nodded and took the knife, slicing the first potato in half, then slicing it several ways the other way. One the last slice he knicked his finger with a yelp and pulled it back so he didn't bleed on the food, pulling it up and cupping it. "Ow..."

"Ohh, hey hey hey let me see that." England took America's tiny hand and looked at the injured appendage. "Ah, it's not too serious. Good thing I gave you my dull knife." He pressed the cut to his lips and gently licked off the tiny dot of blood. "There," he smiled, "all better."

"Still hurts," America muttered, pouting childishly as all England did was kiss his wound. "Can you do the rest?" His finger sort of throbbed...

"Yeah, sure. You go sit down, alright?" England took over the potatoes and quickly finished them, adding them to the pot. "Mmm...I love a good stew..." He sighed as the smell of meat and potatoes wafted past his nose.

America shrugged, sighing and sitting down. "Can we go outside now? I'm bored."

"Yes, yes, once I add the carrots, onions, and celery we can go outside." England slid the rest of the vegetables into the pot, adding a few spices here and there before closing the lid. "Alright, let's go."

America cheered and hopped up, taking England's hand and dragging him outside. "Let's play tag!"

"Haha, then you better run, cause I'm gonna catch you~" England teased as he waggled the fingers of his free hand about.

America let out a playful shriek and turned, running out into the field. He was running as fast as he could when he slipped in a puddle of mud and went down, face planting into the mud.

England scooped him up in his arms and began to tickle him, not caring that he was getting covered with mud. "Gotchya~"

America wiped his face and stuck out his tongue, making a 'yuck' sound. "Ew, now I'm all wet..." It wasn't thick mud. It was more or less water, just murky and /wet/.

"It was your own fault for not watching where you were going." England teased, wiping the wet hair off America's face. "I thought you wanted to play in the mud."

"Not wet mud like this!" America whined, shaking his head and spraying dirty water everywhere. He huffed and crossed his arms. "I meant sticky mud! Not wet mud."

Arthur wiped his face of the dirty water. "No need to get huffy. It's not at all cute, you know?"

America stuck his tongue out, turning away huffily. He then turned back, biting his lip. "Sorry, England, I got you all dirty too... Can we go back and take a bath? 'Cause I don't want to be all wet. It's cold."

"Well, that was quick. Alright, let's go get cleaned up." England headed back towards the house. "Maybe this time I can get you to wear the nice clothes I got you."

"I don't want to wear them!" America whined, clutching at England's hand as he followed closely. "They're tight and stuffy and I'm just gonna get dirty again!"

"Oh, but they look so good on you." England mimicked America's pout as they headed towards the bath.

America stuck his tongue out at the brit, starting to strip as they got to the bath. "I don't like them."

England turned on the water, making sure it was the right temperature before he started stripping

When the water was up far enough, America slipped into the tub, sighing softly and sinking down until he was up to his nose in the water.

England finished undressing before slipping in behind America. "Let me wash your hair for you." He reached for the shampoo and squirted some out into his hand. "Here, sit up."

America pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine." He leaned back against England, splashing a little with his feet.

Arthur slowly began to massage Alfred's head, beign careful not to get soap into the boy's eyes. He liked the feeling of the small warm body leaning up against him. He could feel that his lower half also seemed to enjoy the contact.

America snuggled back against England, grunting quietly as he felt something stirring against him. "England, something's poking me... Is that your leg?"

"Err...uhh..." England really didn't wnat to have to explain what a stiffy was at that particular moment. There had to be a way around it. "Okay, time to rinse your hair, America."

"What? But you didn't answer!" America whined, huffing and then dunking his head under the water. He shook his head beneath the water, rubbing his hair a bit, then coming up with a big gulp of air. "Fine, there."

"Now, let's start washing your body." England grabbed the washcloth and rubbed the soap on it, trying to get a good lather.

"England, answer my question!" America whined, crossing his arms childishly. "What's poking me? I can still feel it..."

England sighed, "It's my...my pecker..." He answered awkwardly as he began to wash America's back.

"Oh." America craned his neck back, wiggling his behind against the hard cock rubbing against him, as if curious about what it was, still. "But it feels so hard and big..."

"Ah, ah, ah stop!" England held onto America's hips to keep him from moving. "Sometimes, your prick will get hard and...very, _very_ sensitive."

Startled at England's outburst, America looked back at him curiously. "Sensitive? Why?"

"Well," England scratched his head, "because it feels good when you're sensitive." A round-a-bout answer was always a safe bet.

"Can I make mine big and hard like that?" America asked, starting to twist to face the other. He was slightly jealous. Could he do that too?

"Uh, er, of course, but yours won't be as big as mine." England smirked, "but maybe when you're grown it will be. Want me to show you how?"

"Yeah! It'll feel good right?" If it felt good then why shouldn't he want to know?

"Yeah, turn around so you're facing me, America." England instructed. He felt like a pervert, doing this to the much younger nation, but he just couldn't help himself.

America wiggled around, straddling England's legs and looking to him expentantly. "Okay, what now?"

"Just leave the rest to me." England reached down and ran two of his fingers along the underside of America's small cock, gently taking the head and pumping it slowly.

America jumped slightly as his vital regions were groped. He moaned, squirming in England's lap. "Ahn... B-but wait, England, didn't you always tell me never to touch here...?" He was only just now remembering.

"It's fine if you touch it sometimes." England explained as he reached down with his other hand to work at America's balls, rently rolling them in his hand. His own cock was starting to twitch in anticipation.

America moaned, burying his face in England's neck, face red, blush spreading down to his collar bone. "Ahn... A-are you sure it's o-okay?" He remembered England telling him never to touch it or he'd go blind.

"I think you're big enough now." He squeezed a little, picking up the pace of his stroking. "You know, there's something else that feels really good too..."

America had begun to pant slightly, biting his bottom lip and bucking desperately into England's hand. "Wh-what? Really?" What could feel better than this? He was already feeling pretty good...

"Yeah..." England took his hand off America's balls and moved it around to the tight, little ring of muscle, pushing in slowly. "Tell me if it hurts."

America yelped, immediately clamping down on the finger trying to enter him. "England, what- E-England, what are you doing, stop it! That's gross!" He face was red, hands on England's chest. He didn't want to make England mad or anything, but he didn't know how to push him away without using his inhuman strength.

"I know it may seem that way, but just relax, and it'll feel really good. Trust me." England leaned forward and placed gentle kisses along the side of America's face, trying to reassure the younger nation that everything would be okay.

America turned away slightly, wiggling as his virgin muscles clenched down tightly on England's finger. "It hurts," he whimpered, burying his face into the hallow of England's neck as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Shh, it'll be okay, you have to relax though." He increased his grip on America's cock, trying to distract the younger nation. His own weeping member desperately wished for attention.

"O-okay, I'll try..." America mumbled, sniffling and taking a deep breath, doing his best to relax. It definitely helped, England's hand on his prick too. "H-how does it feel good, England?"

"There's a special spot inside you that feels good when you touch it." England slowly penetrated America with his finger, edging closer and closer to his prostate.

America whimpered, pressing closer to England. He gave a slight yelp as something was prodded inside him that made his cock twitch by itself. "Wh-what was that...?" Despite how England had warned him, sort of, it was still surprising.

"That was that special spot." He began to massage it gently, and was relieved to see that America was finally loosening up. He prodded the virgin hole with the tip of another finger.

America moaned and mewled, squirming and gripping at England's shoulders as he gasped, obviously enjoying himself. He whimpered as he felt another finger pushing into him. That sort of hurt... It throbbed and ached. "O-ow, England..."

"Sorry, is that too much?" England whispered into America's ear, his tongue slipping out and running up along the outer shell of the bright red ear.

"I-I can do it!" America replied quickly, looping his arms around his caretaker's neck. He didn't want to disappoint England... "I can do it, I promise..." No matter how much pain, he would definitely go through it for England.

"What a good boy you are." He pressed his lips against AMerica's as his second finger finally slid all the way inside, the pale fingers working to slowly stretch America out. England briefly took his hand away form America's cock and brought it to his own, unable to resist anymore.

America blushed as he was kissed, but didn't pull away. England had given him kisses before, and even if this was a little different he could deal with it... He gulped, feeling his chest swell as he was so proud that England was proud of him in return. He nodded and moaned, eyes lsipping shut as his and England's members touched. The size difference made him blush deeper.

England then suddenly had an idea. He shifted America so their dicks were lined up and took both of them in his hand, slowly stroking them together. His finger continued to work America's ass, rubbing agonizingly slow against his prostate. He poked in the tip of a third finger, though he knew America wasn't quite ready for it.

America moaned, bucking into England's hand and creating friction between their cocks. He blushed, moaning as he was forced to rock between England's hand and his fingers in his ass. He gasped as he felt yet another finger pressing into him. "Ahn, n-no..."

England was feeling that cloudy haze of lust fogging up his senses and pushed in another finger despite America's gentle protest. He couldn't hold back any more than he already was. If he did, he was afraid he'd explode.

America gave a soft, strangled cry, burying his face in the crook of England's neck. It hurt and throbbed, but he would endure it. He tried to create more friction between his and England's prick, glad to have some pleasantry mixed in with his aching pain.

England kissed along America's neck and shoulder, trying to comfort the aching child despite being the cause of the pain. He bucked his hips a little pit, feeling the tip of his member faintly touch against America's stomach.

"E-England, can we stop? I'm scared," America whimpered, tears sliding down his face as he tried to hide it. He didn't want to feel weak, but he was scared of how much this was starting to hurt. England wasn't hitting that one spot inside him anymore, and even the friction across his vital regions was limited.

"I'm sorry." England pressed firmly against America's prostate. "I don't know if I can stop." He answered honestly as he pumped his and America's cocks with increasing vigor.

"Ahn..." America definitely felt better now that England was hitting that one spot again, but he was still scared. "O-okay...okay I guess..."

It was obvious htat America was scared, he was shaking like a leaf. "America, don't be scared, it'll be okay."

America hid his face in England's shoulder, whimpering. He gasped, rolling his hips back on the Brit's fingers, having to roll between both of his hands. It frustrated him, but he saw not better way to deal with it.

"America, I want to put it inside. Can you handle that?" England was bucking his hips at almost every other stroke of his hand. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on for,

"Hunh?" America wiped his eyes, trying to keep strong for his caretaker. "Put it...inside...? You mean you're um..." He looked down and gulped. England's cock was seeming even bigger than before now that he heard the Brit wanted to put it inside him. "I-I don't know... I think so, maybe." If England really wanted him to try, he would do his best.

England wasted no time in rearranging the boy, removing his hands all together as he lined up the tip of his cock with America's twitching asshole. "Alright, I'm pressing in." Slowly, he began to push the tip inside, moaning at the tightness.

America cried harder, holding in a scream as he felt something much bigger than just a couple fingers was being pushed inside him. It hurt, a lot. But he kept it bottled up, desperate to prove he could handle himself to his caretaker.

England kissed away the tears as they fell, slowly continuing to press inside until he was fully sheathed. He didn't move for a while, not until the young nation was used to the feeling of being filled.

America didn't ever think he could get used to this agony. He felt like he was being split in half. But after a while, it petered off into a dull ache, which was considerably better than feeling like he was being cut down the middle. He whimpered and wiggled his hips slightly, unsure of what to do now.

"Are you ready?" England really didn't want to hurt America. He loved the kid with all his heart. He'd never been a "Nii-chan" before, so America was very special to him, and he really didn't want to bring any harm his special person.

Nodding, America held around England's neck tighter, taking a few deep breaths. "Y-yeah... I think so. Please make it stop hurting, England..."

England slowly began to move, thrusting in and out only slightly. The water around them had long grown cold, but the Brit hardly noticed as it sloshed about them with every one of his thrusts.

"Ahn, ahhhnn," America moaned, small high pitched grunts leaving him whenever England thrust into him. "England, I feel w-weird!"

"You...You'll get...used to it...ngh!" England grunted as he felt his pace pick up, his hips bucking up more sharply than before.

America gave a sharp cry as England finally managed to strike his sweet spot. He shakily reached down, wrapping a hand around his small prick, pumping and crying out, trembling with England's thrusts and his own strokes.

"Ahn...America...you feel so good..." England wrapped his arms around America and pulled him closer, thrusting up and aiming at that sweet spot again and again, trying to let him know how much England wants him.

let out a sharp exclaimation of pleasure as he came all over his hand, spilling into the cold bathwater. He panted and slumped against England, eyes slipping shut as he nearly passed out from the sheer intensity of his very first orgasm.

England pulled out and began to pump himself with wild abandon. THis ropes of white splattered across his and America's chests as he came, leaning back against the wall of the tub for support

America yelped in surprise as ribbons of cum ended up spattering against him. He wiped it off, making a face at is. "England, what's this...?"

England panted as he regained his breath. "It's what comes out when you orgasm." He explained breathily. "When you feel as good as you can, that stuff comes out. If it gets inside a woman, you can make babies."

"Oh." America washed England's cum off in the cold bathwater. "Can we get out and eat now? I'm tired and hungry..."

America sat up in bed, looking around and finding England beside him, asleep. He blinked, brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the bizarre dream sequence he'd just undergone. He rocked England's shoulder roughly. "England...England. Wake up."

"Hn...? What is it...America?" England asked, still mostly asleep. He didn't want to be bothered this time of night, and he'd been having such a great dream too...

I just had the most fucked up dream! I dreamed I was back as a colony then you made me take a bath with you and then we started having sex and holy shit I think you were a pedo...why am I dreaming about this shit!"

England blinked a moment, really not wanting to deal with this before 7 am. "Go back to sleep, perverted moron." He flopped back down and drew the covers over his head. His mind began to play out what it thought America's dream had been like. England opened his eyes and saw that the sheets in front of his face were suddenly splattered with blood.

**Author's Note**

America has the funniest dreams :D

-PD


	12. Tentacles

**Shadow:** Part two of the little dream sequence thing pffft

* * *

><p>America pushed through some of the brambles in the eerily dark forest. "England...?" he called softly, afraid to raise his voice any higher than a whisper? He could swear his caretaker had just been beside him! He tripped over a raised root and fell smack on his face with a groan, then shakily pushing himself up on his hands.<p>

There was a gentle rustle of leaves, the vines that hung from the trees gently swayed in the wind, their slimy tendrils unlike anything the young teen had ever seen before. It was already nightfall, and the woods were willed with eerie shadows and haunting sounds.

America made a face at the vines starting coming towards him. What the hell? He rolled onto his back and sat up, shrieking as one curled around his ankle. He ripped it off and kicked back slightly, scooting back hastily on his behind, but unable to get enough balance to stand.

There was a gentle yet menacing rumble when the American snapped the thin vine. Larger vines descended upon the boy all at once, wrapping themselves tightly about his limbs like a constrictor would its prey. Slowly, America was lifted from the ground and suspended in the air, more vines encasing his body.

America screamed, struggling against the vines as a few tears of fear escaped him. "What the fuck, someone help! England! Ahh! England, help me! Anyone help! Rape!"

There was a pulsating rumble of laughter that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "You won't...get away...from meeee..." It sounded like the trees themselves had spoken as several fines slipped beneath America's clothes, wriggling their slime-coated tendrils across the boy's smooth skin.

America gave a shriek, fighting harder. He screamed with disgusted terror as he felt the vines under his clothes. "Gross! Ahn, let me goooo! Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, ahhhh!"

Several particularly strong vines pull and rip at America's clothing, ridding the boy of everything he was previously wearing. The vines seemed to halt for a moment, as if admiring the view before going back to their frenzied wriggling.

America screamed again as his clothes were ripped away, fighting harder. He had no leverage, he was in the fucking air... "P-please stop!" he exclaimed, tears streaking his cheeks, "I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

One of the vines near his mouth seemed excited to find such a nice, warm orifice to slither into. The slimy tendril quickly slithered into America's mouth, gagging him. another pair of vines had made their way to his nipples and were twirling about the hardened buds.

"No- mmf!" America gagged as the vine was shoved into his mouth. It was thick and slimy in his mouth. He promptly bit down on it, trying to fight back.

The vine didn't even flinch when America bit down on it, instead, shoved itself further down. The vines on America's hardening nipples were using their suction tips to suck and pull at the sensitive flesh.

America gagged, moaning around the vine as his nipples were toyed with, arching his back slightly, knees going weak and opening on their own.

A thick fine wormed its way between America's legs, rubbing itself against the member that dangled between them as well between the cheeks of America's ass.

Moaning loud around the vine in his mouth, America spread his legs for the vine eagerly, beginning to move his head with the vine, cock twitching as it was finally touched. His body was going lax the more the vines toyed with him, bringing his guard down and pleasuring him.

The tip of the vine found the twitching asshole and probed at it curiously. The vine was delighted when it discovered that this was yet another place it could slip inside of. The vine pushed in, going impossibly deep without any warning.

America screamed around the vine in his mouth, more tears streaking down his cheeks as the vine plunged into him. At least it was somewhat lubricated... He groaned as it was already moving, rocking his body in the air, all holes stuffed full.

One of the vines reared back, the tip of it opening like a toothless, gumless maw. It descended upon America's rigid length, sucking on it rigosously. Another vine became intrigued by America's ass, and decided to kick the first one out and take its place. The green, outer-layer of the vine peeled back like a foreskin, revealing an under-layer that was red and swollen like a neglected cock.

America cried out, back arching and bucking down onto the vine inside him. He moaned as the vine inside him now felt much more like a cock. He was stuck between sucking on the vine in his mouth and rocking between the one on his cock and the one inside him.

"Hn hn hn...what a dirty boy..." The trees seemed to speak again as the vines picked up their pace, the large vine pounding into America's ass with frightening force.

"Ahhhn, y-yeees!" America cried out, sobbing and bucking into whatever what inside him or sucking him off, or whatever the hell was happening. He felt good, that was all that he was getting out of this. "Nn, please! Mmf!"

Suddenly, the vine in his ass pulled away, the others doing much the same, but still keeping a grip on him. They began to pull America away, towards a clearing and to where all the vines seemed to spawn from.

America groaned at the lack of stimulation. He seemed to realize they were taking him somewhere and looked around, rather dazed. "Wh-what...where...?"

Thy pulled him into a clearing where every vine that extended throughout the forest originated from. It was a monstrously huge humanoid creature with vines for a lower half instead of legs. His face couldn't be seen, but a wicked smile glowed in the night. "What've we got here?" He asked, voice booming.

America groaned, hardly coherent as he tried to blink hard enough to jumpstart his brain. "Wh-what...who are..."

I am the ruler of this forest, the great Tentengland!" He declared, "And you will be my mate." A uniquely red tentacle, much like the one that was up America's ass earlier, slithered from beneath the green mass of tehtacles about Tentengland's waist. It was dripping a whitish fluid, and was about as thick as an arm.

America seemed to snap into reality as he saw the large clusterfuck of tentacles. "Wh-whaa, n-noo, stop, I c-can't, th-that won't fit!"

Tentengland just laughed menacingly, the rumbles vibrating through America's very core. The littler green tentacles encasing America's body brought the boy closer to the pulsating red one, forcing the boy to take in the monstrous head. America screamed, crying as he was forced down, then breaking into a moan as one of the thinner vines wrapped around his cock, bringing it back to erection from where it had been wilting.

The thick red cock-like vine forced itself deeper inside America, making the perverted monster groan in pleasure. The vines on America's body all quickly got back to work, playing with America's nipples and gagging him as one shoved itself back down his throat.

America screamed again, petering off into another moan as he was once more stimulated in addition to the large appendage now inside him. He bobbed his head, assisting the vine in his mouth and bucking up into the vine on his cock.

White was leaking from the tip of Tentengland's cock and slowly dripping out of America's ass. The vine was pulsating and probably not too far away from orgasming.

America came first, exploding over himself and then passing out, going completely limp, at the mercy of the vines and the monstrous creature.

Tentengland isn't' far behind. His cock explodes with come, the force of it so strong that it practically sprays out of America's ass. He pulls out the softening vine, the tip making a small 'pop' as its released from inside the boy.

America's hazy blue eyes opened and he parted his lips slightly in an 'o' shape. He moaned quietly, then spoke, "Hey, Artie, you okay? What the hell are you doing?" The words, nor the tone or voice properly fit the young teen...

England's eyes snap open. He looks over at America's face, which is quite a lot closer than it was when he fell asleep. His arms and legs are wrapped tightly around Al and with only the slightest shift, Arthur can tell that he is achingly hard. He'd probably been humping America in his sleep. "Er..."

"Dude, bro, what the fuck were you dreaming about? I'm not like, a couch or something, don't hump me. Also you were like...laughing evil or something in your sleep." America seemed fairly calm for someone who had just been used as a stripper pole.

"N-Nothing really..." England smirked, "justt dreaming about having you be obedient for once and bending to my will." He laughed awkwardly at the perverted dream he'd just had. He felt like he was no better than America.

**Author's Note**

I have a deep love of tentacles o w o

Don't judge me...¬ _ ¬

-PD


	13. Sensory Deprivation

**Shadow:** Happy belated Valentines day even though I don't celebrate it! But I bet a bunch of you guys do, so happy V-day anyway, and if it matters to you, then happy Singles Awareness Day! I don't celebrate either lol... So here we go:

* * *

><p>Upon awaking, America found he was bound and gagged, with a blindfold over his eyes and he couldn't hear anything. Did he have earmuffs on or something...? Or like...headphones that blocked noise? It was kind of unsettling. He made a little noise behind the gag, weakly squirming beneath the binds over his wrists, tied behind his back. Where was England?<p>

A hand slowly ghosted over America's naked back. Just a teasing little touch, for as soon as it was there it was gone again.

America yelped quietly behind the gag as he was touched, wiggling and squirming away from it. He tried to call out, but the words were muffled beyond recognition behind the gag.

The hands returned again, this time on the back of his legs, running their cool fingertips across America's warm skin, delighting in the feeling of the twitching muscles beneath the smooth pads of the fingertips.

America moaned behind the gag, back arching slightly as the muscles of his inner thighs spasmed and twitched. He made a questioning noise behind the gag, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

teasing hands ran up the inside of Alfred's legs, kneading the soft, if not slightly squishly legs. A lone finger ran along the underside of America's balls, hand going soon after, massaging them gently.

America yelped, groaning and rolling his hips into the teasing hand, starting to rut up against the person's arm as his cock twitched with arousal.

The mysterious disappeared again. Whoever owned it seemed to take great enjoyment out teasing the blinded, deafened America. The faintest tickle of a finger ran up America's spine, delighting in how he arched away the tickling, feather-light touch.

America moaned, back bowing as he arched away from the teasing touch, trembling beneath the feathery touches. He whined behind the gag, squirming and wiggling away as he tried to grind against the bed, desperate for friction.

The fingers returned, ghosting over Alfred's hardened nipples, running the rough pad of a calloused thumb over the sensitive skin.

America gasped, arching his back. Being deprived of all his other senses seemed to heighten what he had left. Which more or left was just touch. Or...being touched, he supposed.

One of the hands made their way downward, tickling over America's stomach and coming to rest at his excited groin. The other went up and pulled the gag down to his chin, a couple fingers pressing against America's lips, insisting he part them.

America eagerly parted his lips, moaning around the fingers and sucking them in, laving the fingers with saliva properly. He groaned around them and pulled back slightly. "England?"

The fingers slipped from between his lips, and the hand on his crotch went to replace the gag. THe siliva coated apendages slithered between America's cheeks, prodding gently. The fingers had continued moving, as if he hadn't spoken. It _was_ England, wasn't it?

America whimpered, nearly choking the gag. He was starting to wonder if this was really was really England...

One finger slipped inside, thrusting slowly as the other hand returned to America's cock, tickling the underside.

America arched, crying out softly and whimpering beneath the gag. His eyes watered and he squirmed, bucking back against the finger inside him. "Mmf..."

A second finger was added, pressing against his inner walla as he stroked, stretching America's hole as his cock was worked.

America moaned and squirmed, whimpering. He bucked into the hand on his cock and back to the fingers inside him as they hit his sweet spot. He was so confused. He didn't want to be doing this, because what if it wasn't England? But what if it was England and he was being a dick by refusing him...

The hand withdrew from his cock. All that was left were the probing fingers, massaging just below Alfred's prostate. Then there was a sharp explosion of pain on his ass, and it took America a moment to realize what had happened.

America yelped behind the gag, moaning and wiggling beneath the stranger. Oh god, had he just been spanked? It was arousing and confusing... Mostly arousing. He whined and whimpered, bucking back against the fingers inside him desperately.

The fingers withdrew from his ass and the hand went to hold the hips steady with an almost painfully firm grip, forbidding him from moving. Another harsh slap was brought down across the reddening cheeks.

America gave a muffled yelp once more, whimpering and shuddering beneath the harsh strikes of the hand. He moaned and tried to form words behind the gag, though completely unable to.

The slaps were getting faster, harsher. The abused body jerked with every slap. The probing fingers reentered, going back to their teasing.

America whimpered and cried with each strike, moaning and bucking back against the fingers. His body was so confused...

The hand came down in one final smack. It rested there on the hot, red globes of America's Ass, running in soothing little circles. The fingers curled and pressed into America's prostate.

America nearly shrieked behind the gag, moaning and rolling his hips back. His body was too confused, but oh so aroused. He wasn't sure what to think of this.

The hand that had been running circles returned to America's dick, giving the weeping member a long, firm stroke.

America bucked desperately into the hand. He didn't even care anymore, he wanted to cum, and bad.

Another finger joined the first to inside of America's ass, massaging his prostate firmly. The hand on his cock quickened, slick with precum.

America cried out, body racking with pleasure as he came. He groaned, shuddering in the stranger's arms. He was so exhausted.

The mysterious hands left the hot, sweaty body. The heat of a hand came near Alfred's face, as if to touch it, but withdrew again. The hands never returned.

America whimpered and trembled, wiggling under the lack of touch. He whined behind the gag and tried to break from his bonds.

It was a good 10 minutes later until hands were on him again. They were tugging at his bonds, and even through the sound eliminating headphones, England's shouting could faintly be heard.

"Solo? Uh...wait..." What the hell was going on... Had that been England or not? Oh...shit. What if it wasn't? Fuck, could he not even tell the difference between a stranger's hand and his own boyfriend's?

England stopped and stared, furrowing those thick brows. "It _was_ a solo, _wasn't_ it, Alfie?" He folded his arms and gave a pointed look, daring Arthur to answer other than he was expected to.

England glared. "Of course it wasn't me. I wouldn't knock you out, blind and deafen you up, and sexually assault you like that. Much less spank you. What sort of depraved pervert would do that sort of thing?"

"...Wait, how'd you know they spanked me?" America tilted his head, brow furrowing together in confusion.

England looked at America a little too long to not have been thinking anything. "It was an inspired guess."

"England, no seriously, was that you?" America asked, feeling a little queasy now. "Seriously, it's not a funny joke..."

England just turned and walked out the door, hiding the small smile on his face. "Come on America, let's go get dinner. I'm sure you're starving"


	14. Nekomimi

**Shadow:** Phew, getting some stuff done! Here's an update, you guys~

* * *

><p>Alfred was holding up the tiny garment of clothing against his body, eyebrows arched. "What the hell is this?" he asked, looking at Arthur. "What am I supposed to do with this?"<p>

"Well look at what you got!" Arthur argued, holding up a pair of fluffy cat ears. "What the bloody hell is all this? This has nothing to do with mini kimonos!"

"I thought you said kemonomimi! You know, that weirdo stuff that Japan makes in his crazy hentai!" Alfred exclaimed, making a face at the tiny kimono. At best, it would cover his ass. "How do you get those two mixed up, bro?"

"Me! This is your fault! You can't follow any bloody instruction. This is just like that time we tried role playing." Arthur griped as he picked up the tail. "Well, I suppose it isn't completely useless..."

"How the hell are these supposed to work?" Alfred asked, examining the small kimono curiously. "How do you even put this on?"

"Here, let me show you." He took the mini kimono from Arthur's hands. "Now strip."

America pouted and tugged his clothes off, hands on his hips. "Fine, here. Now what?"

Arthur took a moment to ogle over the body unabashedly. "First turn around." He opened the mini kimono, preparing it so America could easily slip his arms in.

"You're not gonna do stupid surprise sex, are you?" America huffed, turning around and looking over his shoulder.

"No! I have more class than that." The Brit smirked, "Besides, I believe a scheme of that caliber would only be something you'd ever consider doing. He walked up behind America, running a hand across the pale flash of a round ass. "But a fondle here and there is perfectly acceptable in my books."

America yelped softly, pouting. "Dick." He held his arms out. "Are we gonna put the stupid kimono now or not?"

"Yes, yes." Arthur slid the sleeves over America's arms, smoothing the fabric out till he was sure there wasn't a wrinkle in it. Plus it gave him the excuse to touch a little more than necessary. "Now turn around so I can fasten it."

Alfred turned around, putting the fabric over itself and looking down, fooling with the buttons. He looked down, eyebrows arched. "Holy shit, you can totally see my junk!"

England looked down. He could see the tip of America's member just barely peeking out from beneath. He turned Alfred to the side to get another view. He stifled a laugh, none too well. If it hadn't been for America's...'voluptuous' behind, the mini kimono would've covered him completely.

"It's not funny! This is way too fucking small," America huffed, pouting childishly.

"Well, it fit me fine." Arthur mumbled.

"You actually tried it on!" Alfred exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. "Not funny, I don't want to wear anything that your dick has probably already rubbed up against!"

"Well I had to make sure it'd fit!" England quirked an eyebrow at America's perplexing logic. "And you've had my dick inside you, what difference does it make about a piece of clothing I've tried on?"

"But I'm bigger than you, how could you be sure it fit?" America huffed, looking down and tucking his dick back in the little kimono.

England didn't bother to mention that he'd gotten a size larger than the one that fit him. He changed the topic. "Well what about your stuff?" He went to the kemonomimi stuff.

"Oh, well, kemonomimi is like, animal people in Japan's hentai stuff!" Alfred explained, grinning. "And I thought you said that, so I got the kitty ears and the tail."

"What are we gonna do with these?" He asked picking up the ears and flexing the band a bit.

"I dunno...you know, I could...wear them. Or you, whatever, if that's your thing."

England pouted a bit before slipping them into his messy blonde hair. "...Like this?"

"Pfffft, oh my god, you look ridiculous!" America laughed, pointing at the Brit. "N-no way take 'em off, I'm g-gonna wear 'em, oh g-god..."

England frowned. Did he really look that ridiculous with them on? He felt the ears move. "Holy shit!" He whipped them off his head. "What? They move?"

America kept laughing, holding his sides now. "Oh my god let me do it!" He grabbed the ears and put them on, the ears immediately beginning to waggle back and forth. "Oh my god awesooome!"

England picked up the tail and began to twirl it slightly. "And what about this?" He smirked a bit.

"Um, is it one of those butt plug tails or a strap on?" America asked, the ears perking and waggling again. He couldn't help but giggle.

"How in the hell should I know? You bought the damn thing." He turned it this way and that, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Oh. I didn't pay attention I just bought the first one I saw." Alfred took the tail out of Arthur's hand and grinned. "Okay it's just the strap on kind." He strapped it around his waist and grinned. "See?"

England looked over Alfred's getup. His eyes traveled up the pale, curvy thighs, up the fake, twitching tail, and over the intricate designs of the mini kimono. There was a sliver of skin visible where the kimono was still unfastened. His eyes kept traveling up until they reached the twitching ears. His attention was then quickly redirected to his crotch. As his eyes went upwards, so had his dick.

"Oh, hey, i see you got a problem, Artie," America giggled, making the tail wiggle. Oh gosh that was so cool. He dropped to his knees in front of England, grinning. "Need some help?"

England was so close to coming in his pants it wasn't even funny. He bit his hand as he nodded weakly, unable to take his eyes off the catboy in the mini kimono that was on his knees before him.

America nodded and undid England's pants, pulling out his dripping cock and wrapping his lips around the head. He started bobbing his head immediately, purring around him and waggling his behind, the ears atop his head twitching and bobbling on his head.

"Mm! A-America..." England's hips twitched, thrusting into America's mouth slightly. He felt his knees wobble a bit. Since when had he ever been so easily affected like this?

Alfred's cheeks sunk in as he applied suction, moaning around the other and reaching up with one hand to fist Arthur's cock, whatever what wasn't in his mouth.

England began to pant as he watched Alfred go down on his IF America kept going, he was going to come already. He tried to warn the younger nation, but all that came out were moans.

America trailed the tip of his tongue over the Brit's cock, moaning as the taste of precum saturated his tongue.

"A-Ah, sh-shit, Amer-!" England came, filling America's mouth with his come. An embarrassed blush spread across his face for having come prematurely.

America moaned and gladly lapped up what cum escaped his lips, moaning and leaning back, wiping his mouth. "Oh, shit... Mm, that's good."

England chuckled as he watched America clean up. "Lie a cat lapping up cream." He teased.

"Still doesn't taste good," America giggled, leaning back and grinning. He licked his fingers and reached down, sliding a few fingers into his asshole. "Ahhnn... F-fuck..."

"You just said it was good!" He grumbled. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't start without me!" He picked up his nekomimi and brought him over to the bed.

Alfred whined, throwing his arms over Arthur's neck. "Then you need to hurry up! Please?" he begged, bottom lip quivering cutely.

"Alright, alright." England leaned down and nuzzled America's neck as he slipped two fingers inside America's begging hole.

America groaned, gladly wrapping his legs around England's waist. "F-fuck, hurry up, I'm too damn horny for this shit..."

"Fine then." England withdrew his fingers and spat on his hand before quickly pumping at his hypersensitive member, getting it hard again.

America gasped, spreading his legs. "Ahn, y-yes, please, hurry! I neeeeed it, Englaaaand! I mean...uh...meow."

England crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself between America's legs, aligning himself before slowly pressing the tip inside.

Alfred gasped, arching his back and wiggling as he was penetrated. "Ahhn, m-meow!"

"Now be a good little kitty." England teasingly only thrust the head inside, not thrust deep at all.

America mewled and squeezing his legs together. "Ahhn, nooo, please, England! More, please, please! I'm b-begging you, please!"

England pressed in about halfway, his sensitive dick sending shocks through his body.

"Hnng, oh m-meow, England, ahhn!" America whimpered, arching his back. "Ahnn, pl-please, please, all the way, please!"

"Shit...it's still so sensitive." England ground out before pushing in all the way. "Ahh..fuck..."

"Ahhn, meow, m-meow, England!" America cried, arching his back. He couldn't stand this teasing; he needed so much more!

England started to move, making the bed creak with every thrust. "Shit...I'm not gonna last long..."

"M-meooooow," America mewled, arching his back as ribbons of cum shot forth from his cock.

England shot a couple of thrusts after America, panting as he struggled to hold himself up. "Shit..."

Alfred whined and squirmed, the ears on his head dropping slightly. "Hnng, o-okay, get off."

England watched the cat ears droop and frowned. "It's this stupid kink." he removed himself from America. "It gets to me too easily."

"Yeah, I'm tired, though," America yawned, tugging the ears and tail off, then struggling to undo the kimono.

He flopped down, face buried in his pillow. "It was bad enough with just the mini kimono, you had to go and get those damned ears too."

"Hey I thought you said kemonomimi, don't blame me, they sound alike," Alfred huffed, managing to get the little kimono off. He snuggled up to Arthur and hummed. "Fun."

"Well as long as you're the only one wearing them, I suppose it isn't all that bad."

"Mhmm, shut up and go to sleep," Alfred sighed, closing his eyes and yawning. "Night."

"Night." Arthur sighed. Looking back, perhaps it was a good thing America didn't always follow directions.


	15. S&M

**Shadow:** Ahhh, we're getting closer to the end, my darlings uwu

* * *

><p>England tapped the riding crop against the palm of his other hand, a smug grin spreading across his face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson today, America."<p>

America groaned from where he sat on the bed on his knees, hands tied behind his back. "Nng, sh-shut up, England..."

"It's what you get for being so impudent." England ran the tip of the crop along the underside of America's chin. "Really now, I'd have thought you'd have learned by now."

"It's not my fault, you're just a dick! Nn, England, l-let me out, please!"

"Why would I do that when I went through all the trouble of getting you tied up." He reached up and began to run his hands down America's chest agonizingly slow.

America whimpered, squirming underneath England's touch. "Ahn... E-England, please..."

"We'll do what I want at my pace, America." He ran the riding crop down over on pert nipple.

Squeaking softly, America wiggled beneath England's touch. "E-England, please... I want it, please go faster!"

England cracked the crop against the spot he was gently tickling over, smiling when he saw the spot already turning a pale pink. "Shut up, brat."

Yelping quietly, America arched his back. "'M not a brat..." he muttered indignantly.

"You're the epitome of brattiness." He brought the riding crop down across America's chest again.

"Ow! England stop, please stop!" America whimpered, sniffling softly. "It hurts..."

"You'll address me," He cracked it again, "as _Master._ Understood?"

America yelped, eyes glistening with tears. "Y-yes, m-master... I'm s-sorry. Please don't hit me anymore..."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He ran the crop further down America's exposed body, gently running over the skin just above America's groin.

America mewled and bucked his hips sharply. "Ahn, England, mnn... I-I mean, master."

"You'll only receive pleasure once I feel you've deserved it." He tapped the tip of the crop on America's prick, his expression threatening. "On your stomach."

America wiggled down onto his stomach, groaning softly. "C-can you untie me, master? Please?"

"If you prove to me that you can behave, I might consider it." He brought the crop down across America's ass, testing him.

America yelped, petering off into a whimper. "Wh-what do I have to do, m-master?" he whimpered, shuddering and beginning to tremble beneath the Brit.

"You're just going to have to take everything I give you." He grinned, "Without complaint."

Trembling, America nodded. "Y-yeah... Okay, yes, master, I promise, I won't complain..." He could do this, right...? He really hoped he could.

"That's a good boy." England reached for the bottle of lubricant and began to squeeze it out over America's ass, making sure it slid down the crease. "Let's get you ready first, shall we?"

America whined and wiggled his behind, folding his knees beneath him and bucking up into England's touch. "Master, please, I want it now! I-it's not fair..."

"Uh, uh, uh. What did I tell you." England hit America with the crop hard enough to leave a welt. "You'll get pleasure, when I want you to have it."

America whined, whimpering over the sting in his ass. "But- but master, I want it so bad..." He whimpered and wiggled his behind again. "Master, please, fuck me hard!"

England pulled back on his hair. "If you don't shut up, I'l fuck you with my fist before you even get a taste of my dick."

America yelped and whimpered, sniffling softly. "I-I'm sorry, master... But please hurry. I-I don't want your fist, I just want your cock..."

That gave England an idea. "I wonder if you could take my fist? I bet that greedy little ass would swallow it right up." He easily slipped three fingers inside, thrusting harshly.

America cried out sharply, rubbing his legs together. "M-master...n-not that, please, it's too much..." England fist was bigger in girth than his dick.

"You're not being obedient, America." England pulled his fingers out and brought all five of them together before pressing inside, only getting his fingers inside before America's ass began to protest.

America cried out, a few teachers slipping down his cheeks. "O-ow, England, it hurts... Ahn, p-please, it's too much..."

"I told you, it's _Master_." He pushed inside, forcing his whole hand inside.

America cried out sharply, shaking with the force and shock of England's entire fist inside him. "Ahn! I-I'm sorry, master, I'm sorry, it's s-so much..."

England began to slowly thrust his hand in and out, struggling a bit with the tightness of America's ass. "Will you ever learn your lesson, America?"

America whimpered, trembling violently and shuddering beneath the Brit. "Y-yes, I promise, I'll learn my lesson, I promise, master!"

"Really?" England didn't believe him for a second, but he'd play along. "You're going ot be good from now on?"

"Yes, I promise!" America cried, bucking back on England's hand. "P-please, it's t-too much, I promise, master, I've learned my lesson!"

England pulled his hand out of America's ass, delighted by how flushed it'd become from the abuse. "Then come here and take care of the dick you want so badly."

"P-please, master, untie me, please," America begged, wiggling up onto his knees and maneuvering around. "I-I need my hands."

"No. Only your mouth." England ordered, undoing the fly on his pants.

America whimpered and spread his legs out for a stable base and leaned down, shakily moving down enough to get close to England's cock without holding himself up on his hands. He licked the tip and leaned down a little further, yelping as he nearly fell on his face.

"Come on, come on. Take it all in." England brought his hand to the back of America's head and forced himself further down America's throat.

America whined and took in all of the Brit. It wasn't that hard. He bobbed his head, cheeks sinking in. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily against England's shaft. "Ahnn... M-master, it's too hard..."

America yelped and sucked sweetly, trying to please the other. If he did, he was sure he'd get a reward. Or at least, be allowed to not be tied up.

England grunted when he felt America's renewed vigor. He gripped onto Al's head with both hands as he tried to keep from coming. "Alright, that's enough." He felt that Alfred at least deserved to have his hands undone.

Alfred pulled off with a gasp of air. "A-ahn, thank you, E-England... My throat hurts."

"Sorry..." England smirked, leaning in to whisper in America's ear. "Now, let's fill you up good and proper."

America whimpered and nodded, shaking his behind. "M-master, will you untie my hands? Please?"

"You've been a good boy. I'll give you a reward." He undid the knot that held Arthur's wrists together. "If you disobey me again, I'll have to tie you up again."

"Ahn, y-yes, master," Alfred replied, whimpering and staying on his hands and knees, "p-please, master, I need you."

England shivered every time America called him master. This feeling of power of America fueled his libido like gas on a fire. "Present your ass to me."

America whimpered and reached back with both hands, spreading his cheeks. "Nng... Master please, I need it..."

England shoved America's head down into the bed as he lined himself up against America's eager, abused hole, pressing fully inside in one smooth thrust.

America cried out loudly and whimpered, bucking back on the Brit. "Nng, oh, m-master, ahhn... It hurts..." It was getting better though.

"You just had a fist up your ass, how can you say this hurts?" He began thrusting harshly, avoiding hitting America's prostate. "Oh, I almost forgot." He grabbed the ring off the side table and clamped it around America's hot member.

America gasped and keened in pain as the cockring was clipped onto him. "Ah, no, master, please, n-not that... Ahn..."

England chuckled, slipping his hand back into America's hair and making sure he remained pinned. "Careful, if you make too many demands I'll have to tie you up again." He warned.

Whimpering, America pliantly allowed England to tug his head back. "I-I'm- ahh- s-sorry, master, it's j-just so painf-ful..."

"Oh? Is it?" England reached beneath America and ran a finger over the leaking slit.

"Ahh! Y-yes, master, I j-just want to cum, please!" America begged, a few tears escaping him. He bucked desperately into England's hand, crying out.

England pulled his hand away, not letting America feel the pleasure of his hand. He brought the free hand back up to America's hip, grabbing on and rutting harshly into his ass.

America moaned loudly and bucked back on England's cock, "master, master, please, let me cum, I need to cum, I'm begging you, please," he begged with a short sob.

England sighed. He hadn't had the ring on all that long, and already he was begging to have it removed. If he himself hadn't been so close to coming he would've denied America his demands. He reached down and removed the ring.

America screamed and thrust his hips down, practically humping the bed as he came, exploding over the sheets. He panted and went limp on the bed, moaning softly. "Ahn..."

England came only shortly after, leaning over and biting America's shoulder as he came to a shuddering climax.

America mewled and shook his behind. "Ahn...m-master, my ass hurts."

"Alright, alright" England pulled out and sat back against the headboard, waiting for his breathing to even out.

America rolled over onto his back with a moan. "Ahn, oh, m-master... Th-thank you for f-fucking me."

**Author's Note**

Nothing but pr0ns in this one. But, answer honestly, how many of you skip the plot and head straight to the pr0ns.

-PD


	16. Video Tape

**Shadow:** Fanfiction you are just having a great big fit of babyass aren't you?

* * *

><p>England was sitting on the couch, sulking as he ate one of his delicious scones. It was his birthday that day, and he'd yet to get any congratulations or gifts. Granted, he wasn't exactly friends with many of the countries, but still. A little appreciation would be nice.<p>

America pushed open the door, grinning like a maniac and holding a bag in hand. "Hey, Artie! I'm home! Happy birthday! i got you a present!" He saw England in the living room and jumped over the couch to sit beside his lover, presenting the plastic bag. He hadn't bothered with wrapping his gift.

"You-You did?" England took the bag and pulled out...er, well, he wasn't too sure what it was. "America...thanks for the birthday present...but what is it?" He turned the device this way and that, trying to understand what it was.

"Uh, it's a fancy camera. Duh." America grinned, fully content with his gift. "You said you lost your little dinky one and I got you a better one! It takes way better videos and super good quality and awesome pictures with so many different options! It's the best you can get besides professional!"

"Oh!" England futzed with it a bit, eyes opening wide and mouth splitting into a wide grin as the camera made a noise and its screen lit up. "Hey, hey, how do I record with this?"

"You press this little pad here..." America pointed to it and pressed the center. "Then you scroll down to video with the bottom part." He hit the bottom pad button to where it said 'Video'. "Click it, and then you click it again to start recording!"

"Oh! I see, yes, there's a little 'rec' on the screen." England pressed the eye piece to one of his eyes, but was confused when he couldn't see through it, he pulled his face away when he discovered that everything could be seen on the little screen. He turned the lens towards Alfred. "I can see you! Say hi!"

"Uh, yeah. Hi." America did a little wave. "Yeah when you're recording you don't look through the eyepiece. Hell, even when you're taking pictures you don't really need to look through the eyepiece." America then stood with a grin. "Okay, I'm gonna go get a snack!"

England stood up with him, not taking his eyes off the screen. He bumped into the edges of furniture as he followed America with his camera. "What're you gonna make?" He asked, his way of speaking different now that he knew it was being recorded.

"Hunh? Why?" America looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look. "Why are you recording this? I'm just going to make a sandwich with that egg salad I made last night."

"I'm just trying out my new birthday present." Arthur said as he got a close up of Alfred's face, not by using the zoom like a sensible person, but by bringing the lens up close to his face. "Huh? Why's it all blurry..."

"Because you're not zooming you dork!" America exclaimed, stumbling back and falling back on his ass. "Ow." He sighed and got up, getting out some bread and the egg salad from the fridge. "Twist the lens or press down on the button- but not too hard."

"Ohh...America, how do you zoom?" England pressed a couple buttons that looked like they would do the trick. One of them made the image pixilate for a second, another one made the image look all greenish. "Shit...Americaaa what do I do?" England looked down at his camera, seriously afraid he broke it already.

Sighing, America came over to the Brit, changing the settings back and pressed the button on top halfway down so it zoomed. "There."

"Ohh...so that's how it works!" England stood on the opposite side of the counter as America prepared a snack, zooming in on his face and then zooming out, zooming in on the food and zooming out.

"Artie, I'm making a sandwich, what the hell is so damn fascinating?" America sighed, obviously aggravating. Hopefully this was just the excitement of getting an awesome camera and not a permanent thing...

"What if these supposedly useless films of mine one day lead to incredible feats of cinematographical genius? What if Hitchcock's first film was of his dog chasing his tail? Everyone starts from the ground, but they build their way up, as will I." England said, pompousness tickling the edge of his voice.

"Oh bullshit, you just wanna play with your new toy." Alfred then went back to his sandwich, which he graciously ate after finally finishing.

"Who knows, I may make better films that your lame ass Hollywood some day." He smirked as he zoomed in on Alfred's irritated expression. "Come on, be cute for the camera."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I looking too not cute for the camera? Artie, I am going to punch you if you don't go film some other shit." America waved the other off and went to start setting up his video games.

"Come on, be my Marilyn Monroe." England positioned himself for a low angled shot, looking up at America's ass from behind. "Strut your stuff!"

"Uh...no. Go find a air grate somewhere." America took his seat on the couch and started up his game. "Seriously, just stop for a bit. Or at least don't film me."

"But I like filming you." England sat on the couch and panned from the tv back to America and back and forth again.

"Well, it's getting annoying." America decided to just ignore him and play his video games. It worked, more or less. Besides England's cheering and comments. Oh well.

"Hmm...do something entertaining..." england said, starting to get a bit bored of filming America's unchanging expression.

"Can't. Zombies." America said no more, body swaying slightly with each turn he made in the game and each bang of the gun or bat.

England sat back ad stretched out a foot, prodding America with it. "Come on! Let's make a fun movie!"

"Can't. Zombies," America repeated, though he frowned slightly at the prodding.

"Screw zombies. We could make something a lot more interesting an fun." England brought his other foot up, pushing against America more as he zoomed in on his face again, having panned to the tv for the millionth time.

"Can't. _Zombies_," America groaned, looking more more concentrated and aggravated. When he died he cursed and tossed his controller down. He sighed and checked the time. "I'm going to bed. I'm gonna catch your stupid."

"Nooo! Come on, make a movie with me!" England begged as he followed America upstairs with his camera.

Groaning, America climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. God, he was turning into england. And somehow, England had turned into him. Fucking stupid, he shouldn't have bought him the camera.

England made sure to catch every movement America made on camera, feeling like if he put the camera down for a second he could miss something. "Hey, we should record while we sleep. Maybe we'll record some of my friends when they come to visit!"

"For the last time, that crazy mint bunny unicorn fairy shit isn't real!" America shouted over his shoulder, picking up his brush and getting toothpaste and running it under water before he started to scrub at his teeth properly.

"You know, it hurts their feelings when you say that." England pouted, "Besides, they're asleep by now. It's more the ghosts and demons that come out around now."

America nearly shrieked, spitting toothpaste all over the mirror. "Don' say 'at!" America gurgled from behind the toothbrush.

"It's alright. They think you're cute!" England assured as he went back into the bedroom, looking for a spot to set up the camera. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Let's make a very _special_ movie."

"Lonely night?" America peeked out of the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as he was heading to the other side of the bed. It really took him a couple moments before he realized what England wanted. "No. No, no, no /way/, ever."

"Ohhh, come on, why not? I put up with your weird ass shit, do something for me for once." England motioned for America to come join him on the bed.

"No. Way. I could handle weird ass furry shit and kimonos, and sounding and all that other shit. But no porn of me. That isn't official and makes me money anyway."

England gave an indignant look. "Fine, I'll just let my friends have fun with you while I'm asleep." England rolled over, feigning sleep.

"...What? England? England, what the hell does that mean? Does that mean a unicorn is going to rape me? England? Hey, I put up with the fatticorn! Hey!" America exclaimed, shaking England now. "Fine, fine, we can make a damn porn video!"

"Really?" England sat up excitedly, "You'll do it?" He climbed over America, looking way more eager than he could have been.

Sighing, America nodded. "...But only if we get to put it on redtube."

England smirked, "It's a deal." England leaned in and pressed kisses to America's neck.

America, loops his arms around England's neck and tugging his underwear off, kicking them away and kissing the Brit full on, hand sliding into his hair. Maybe something actually nice would come out of that stupid camera.

England removed his hands and quickly got rid of his shirt, leaving his pants and underwear on, only pulling them down as far as they needed to be.

Whining, America kissed back and leaned back when the kiss was broken, spreading his legs wide. he gripped himself tightly and started to pump, moaning at the friction.

England spat on his hand and brought his hand down to America's hole, rubbing his fingers over the entrance, and only slipping the tips of his fingers in teasingly, leaning in to bit and suck down America's pale chest.

"Hng, Artie," he moaned breathlessly, wiggling his behind down on England's fingers, Such a tease. He slid his fingers through England's hair and tugged slightly. "Oh god, p-please, give it to me," he begged desperately.

"You want it bad, don't you? Everyone's watching you as you fuck yourself on my fingers." England slipped his three fingers inside, curling them against America's prostate.

America moaned and arched his back, nodding frantically. "Y-yes, oh g-god, I want them all to see me be fucked like an animal," he whimpered, fisting at the sheets with one hand desperately.

"Then come on and show them." England pulle dAmerica around and rolled him on his side so his front was facing the camera. England straddled one leg and began to rub the tip of his cock against America's opening. "You want it? You want my cock in your ass?"

America lifting the leg England wasn't pinning and nodded. "Y-yes, oh god, please, I want it so bad!" he begged, looking right at the camera. He bit his lip with a moan. Shit, was he serious about putting this up? ...Yeah, he was.

"You're gonna take it all like a good little bitch." England thrust forward, going balls deep. He dug his fingers into America's leg as he began to thrust, the leg he had pinned beneath him rubbing against his sensitive balls, making him groan.

Moaning loud, America hugged a pillow to his face. "Shit- oh sh-shit, Artie!" he cried out, rocking back on the Brit's cock. It felt so good. It hurt a little, but good too.

"Yeah? That feel good? You like that?" England's thrusts rocked the bed, making it shake. He reached down and palmed America's rigid member.

"Fuck yeah, fuck me harder, please," America begged, moaning and nearly tearing the sheets. He shuddered and bucked back, crying from the pleasure. "P-please, Artie, fuck me harder, I need to cum!"

"What, already?" England pushed America's leg further back, positioning himself so he could thrust more deeply. "Maybe I should keep you from coming, huh?"

"Noo, please, no," America begged, crying harder and reaching down to touch himself. He just needed to cum! Was England that cruel?

"I guess I can be nice this once." England repositioned them again, sitting up with America in his lap, spreadeagled for the camera. "Look at the camera a you cum.

"Y-yes!" America nodded and stared into the camera with hooded eyes, moaning and crying as he came explosively. He sobbed and moaned loudly, head rolling back from the exhaustion. He kind of hoped when England came they were do a creampie shot...

England kept thrusting into America until he came. As he pulled out, cum spilt from America's ass, hopefully within view of the camera.

Groaning, America spread his cheeks for the camera, cum dribbling out and onto the sheets. He sighed and leaned his head against England's shoulder with a dopey smile, kissing the Brit's neck. "God, you dick... Love you."

"Hmm...love you too." England moved out from under America and went over to the camera. "Let's watch!"

"Ugghh..."

"Oh...hey...Al, I forgot to ask you, but what's this?" England pointed to a little rectangle with a diagonal line through it. "What's this mean? It's been there ever since I turned the darned thing on, and I can't figure out how to get rid of it..."

"Hunh?" America sat up and blinked, rubbing his glasses and leaning closer. "...Fuck. You." There was no fucking card in the camera.

"Huh? What's it mean? America! Tell me!"

"There's no fucking memory card in the tape..."

"...So?"

"Go away."

**Author's Note**

This one was just fun XD made me laugh while writing it~

-PD


	17. Sounding

As Arthur kissed down his neck, Alfred looped his arms around his lover and wiggled against him with a moan. his eyes went slightly wide. "W-wait, Artie, I gotta take a piss," he said, face slightly red as he pulled away.

"Seriously? Now? You couldn't have gone earlier?" England quirked one of his thick eyebrows in disbelief. "Alright then, go." He let go and flopped back on the bed, arms folded behind his head.

"I didn't have to go then!" America whined, pouting and pulling away. "I'll be right back, I promise! It's just I've been holding it all day." He got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Alright, fine, just hurry." England waved him off, simply wanting the man to just hurry up and go. "Just make sure to clean up a bit."

Alfred wasn't really listening, instead humming as he did his business. He looked down, sighing. "Hunh. Hey, Artie, you ever though like...what would happen if you stuck something up your dick?"

England furrowed his brow. "No," he responded, almost indignantly, "I had a catheter once and that was more than enough for me. I wouldn't ever do that willingly."

"No, no, I mean me! What if we did that to me? With lots of lube and stuff, I know it might hurt, but still! Can we?" America came running out of the bathroom, jumping on top of England.

England ran his hands over America's back as he thought about it. "Hm...I did hear something about it. It feels good to some people. Sure, why not. We don't have anything we could use though."

"Oh... Well, can you go out and get something?"

"Why do I have to get it? You're the one that wants to do it."

"But I'm the one who takes it up the ass, that means I'm your bitch, so you have to do it," America whined childishly.

England grumbled and shoved America off of him, standing up and slipping into his shoes. "If you were really my bitch, you'd do what I say." He grumbled, "I can't remember the last time you actually listened to me."

"But I don't have to do anything, because you're my master and the master does shit. And the bitch doesn't. And I'm not your bitch anyway!"

"But you just said-! Argh, bloody hell, forget it. I'll be back in...whenever." England threw on his coat and stomped out the door. America was certainly beyond frustrating sometimes.

"I'll wait for you! Forever and ever~ Oh baby~" America laughed, singing after his lover with a dopey grin.

"Fuck you, bloody wanker!" England called up, yelling at America through the open window. Next time, he'd put his foot down. Surely.

America grinned and kicked back, just waiting for England.

Arthur returned about 45 minutes later, another brown paper bag in his arms. He tromped upstairs and threw it towards Alfred, aiming for his face.

Alfred yelped and took the bag. He opened it up. "More lube, hunh... What the hell is this?" he asked, pulling out a thin, steel rod in a plastic bag.

"It's, uh...a sounding rod. It's for your dick, genius." England put his coat away in the closet before toeing off his shoes.

"Oh! Alright, awesome." Alfred opened it up and pulled it out. "It's kinda long... Is /all/ of it supposed to go in my dick?"

"I'd certainly hope not." England let out a sadistic little chuckle, "What if it got stuck?"

"Oh...please don't let it get stuck..." America gulped, hands in his lap. "How do we start?"

"I have no idea..." England answered honestly as he removed the rod from its packaging, "I guess we just lube it up and...slide it in...I think..."

"Oh..." America nodded and started strokign himself with a moan, handing the lube to England.

England looked at the sounding rod, tilting his head a little. He had no idea how to use this thing. None. Did the end with the ball on it go in first? He certainly hoped not...that'd probably hurt...He snapped open the cap on the lube and squirted it into his hand before coating the rod in the slippery gel.

"Th-the one without the ball goes in first." America didn't actually no, but seriously. He didn't want the ball in.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." England positioned himself between America's legs. "Remember, you wanted to try this."

"I know, I know..." America cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Be slow, okay?"

"I know that much at least. I'm not planning have a jousting match against your dick with this thing...now let's see..." England pulled back America's foreskin and slipped a finger between the slit, trying to see better as he positioned the rod. "Ready?"

America gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm ready," he said, taking a deep breath.

England slowly pressed the tip of the rod against America's urethra, carefully watching America's face for any discomfort.

"Hng..." America bit back a groan as the painful nerves were stimulated in his urethra. It was rather uncomfortable, but not painful. Mostly \/weird/.

"You okay?" England held very still, not wanting to hurt America or damage his body in any way.

"Yeah, it's fine, j-just keep going," America moaned, bitign his lip. "F-fuck, think I might be pissing fire for the next couple days..."

"..Alright..." England pressed the tip of the rod inside, watching wide eyed as he slowly went inside. "Woah! It's going in!"

"Y-yeah, no shit, hng!" America exclaimed, groaning. It was starting to hurt. His dick really didn't feel good... But he didn't want it to stop, either.

"I'm pressing in more okay?" England gently stroked America's balls and the base of his cock, trying to distract him from the pain as he slowly pressed the rod in a little further.

"Ohh... N-no, it's fine, it's okat," America promised with a groan, watching the rod slip almost all the way inside his piss hole.

England smiled with a feeling of accomplishment when the rod was as far inside as it should go. His smile fell when he realized something, "Err...what now?"

"You fucking fuck me- fuck it feels weird, I want it to feel good," America begged, sticking his bottom lip out. "Please?"

"A-Ah...okay." England was so fascinated by the sounding rod that he couldn't stop staring at it, even as he prepared himself to enter America.

America moaned and spread his legs for the other. "Please, hurry, England, I want it to feel good!"

England crawled close, being excessively careful not to bump the rod as he pressed in. "Doesn't...doesn't that hurt?"

"I...I guess... Really just feels super weird and a bit uncomfortable," America whined, biting his lip. "J-just fuck me, okay?"

England began to slowly rock his hips as he continued to stare at America's dick. 'What would happen if I...' he reached down and gently slid the rod in and out, only slightly, still wanting to be as gentle as he could.

Alfred gasped. "Holy shit! E-England, that feels weird!"

"Does it hurt?" He asked, slowly continuing to move the rod in time with his thrusts.

"No, ahn..." America looked down, seeing the rod moving in and out of his dick. "J-just so...hng, weird..."

England was becoming more confident as he moved the rod in and out of America's dick. He brought his other hand down and slowly rolled America's balls in his hand, tugging gently.

Moaning, America came with a gasp, going completely limp. "Oh gooood..."

"Woah...that was quick." England slowly pulled the rod out, cum spilling out as he did so.

"F-fuck yoouuu, just come!" America shouted, clamping down on the other with a gasp of surprise at the feeling.

"Ah!" England came, his whole body twitching with the shocks of pleasure that racked his body.

America sighed and pulled away, rolling over and causing England's cok to slip out with a pop from the loss of suction. "I'm done. Sleep."

"Always the romantic." England tossed the rod onto America's back before flopping back onto the bed.

"Your mom's a romantic."

"How's that an insult?"

"It's an insult because fuck you."

"At least I'm not the one with a cum coated sounding rod on my back. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"...I love you."

"...Love you too."

**Author's Note**

They're adorable :3

-PD


	18. Omarashi & Watersports

**Warnings** for Omarashi/Watersports

* * *

><p>England watched as America poked his straw into yet another soda. England had lost track long ago. All he could do is sit and stare, and wonder where it was all going. "America..." he mumbled as Germany, once again, held the floor at the world meeting. "Don't you think you should slow down with those a bit?"<p>

"Why?" America asked, stopping his noisy slurping. "It's a diet cola, not a regular." He honestly thought England was more worried about his weight than anything else. "This is only my sixteenth."

"It's not whether it's diet or not that matters, it's the fact that you're on your...16th drink! Jesus, how has your stomach not exploded yet? Where does it all go?" England reached down and poked America's stomach.

"Hng..." Admittedly, America was feeling a little bloated and it was a little uncomfortable for England to poke his stomach. "Because I'm awesome," he responded childishly with a gulp, going back to sucking on the straw, though he was mostly sucking ice noisily. He had to pee now.

England could read the discomfort on America's face, and he couldn't help that mischievous grin from slipping out onto his face. "You have to go to the loo, don't you?" He brought a hand down to America's stomach and pressed on it gently.

"Stop it, England, it's not funny," America hissed, face red. he raised his hand, not even bothering to wait for Germany to call on him, "Hey, Germany I have to-"

"It can wait. As I was saying-"

America's bathroom habits could wait, oh shit... But he had to go _now!_

England felt the little devil in him emerge. When Germany was almost done with his lecture, England spoke up. "Ah, sorry, Germany, I couldn't hear over America's slurping, do you think you could start from the beginning?"

Germany sighed, placing a hand over his face. "Sure, England. It's important everyone understands. America, please try to be quiet this time. Now, as I was saying—"

America whimpered, putting his soda down and hands in his lap as if it would help keeping him from springing a leak. Oh god, what if he pissed himself? That would be too embarrasing to live down, oh god...

"Something the matter, America? Are you feeling...uncomfortable?" England took one of America's sodas and slurped on it noisily.

"Hng..." America pressed his hands harder into his lap and taking a deep breath as he crossed his legs. He had to go really bad, so bad in fact he really did contemplate just pissing himself to get rid of the pain of holding this much.

"Here, why don't you finish off your soda, there's still some left." England sloshed the drink around, watching as America shifted with discomfort.

the sloshing made everything worse. "N-no, I'm okay," he mumbled, squeezing his legs together tightly. Oh god, he felt some leak out... Not enough to break the floodgates or make a significant stain, but still...

"Are you sure about that?" He pressed his hand back on Alfred's stomach, more firmly this time. "You look a little uncomfortable."

America started crying, covering his face and glad that it was so quiet no one was listening or could hear him, tears slipping down his cheeks, silencing his little whimpers as soon enough a wet spot started forming at the front of his pants... Then a puddle on the chair, then a long stain going down one of his legs.

Italy, who was sitting on America's other side, looked over at America, noticing the growing puddle on the floor. "Ah! America peed his pants~!" He announced, standing up waving an arm to get everyone's attention.

England had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

America's face was entirely red, reaching down to his neck as he cried harder, his chair falling back as he ran out of the room, leaving a wet trail behind him. He had drank quite a lot, and thus he had had to release quite a lot.

"Ahh, Germany, I should probably go." England stood up, not waiting for a response as he hurried out after America, avoiding the pee, a sly grin on his face. He'd have to hide it once he got to the bathroom though, lest he upset America more than he already was. "America... Come out of the toilet."

"No!"

"America-"

"You weren't the one pissing a puddle around yourself!" America shouted through his tears and sobs, sniffling. He still had to go pee, but not quite as much as before...and embarrassingly, he was a little aroused. England had been in so much control...

"Quit sobbing by yourself and come out here. I'll clean you up." Despite his reassuring words, Arthur's intentions were a little less pure than he let on. He'd hide that fact for now, though.

"I-I don't wanna," he blubbered, however he did reach out and unlatch the door. His pants were soiled and he smelled like piss, how would England clean him up?

"America, I've cleaned you up a million times before. Now get your ass out here and let me clean you up." England huffed, pulling his pocket hanky out of the breast pocket of his jacket.

America sniffled and pushed the door open, though he didn't move much other than that, letting his feet fall to the floor as he wiped at his tears.

"You big, baby. Get out here." England went and locked the door, making sure no one would come in. "Take off your shoes, socks, and pants. They're completely soiled."

Wiping his nose, America pulled all those articles of clothing off and sat back in his underwear, that was still wet and almost dripping. Stupid cotton soaking up the water.

England walked over and crouched before America, looking at the teary eyed young man sitting before him. "How long has it been since I had to do this?" He smiled, "Look at that, your underwear's completely soaked." England ran a finger from the bottom of America's bulge upwards.

"But I'm have naked," America whimpered as he was pulled out. "And I still have to pee," he whimpered, hips wiggling. he didn't want to just let it all run down his leg

""You can hold it a little while longer." England insisted as he wet down his hanky. "Now hold still." He ran the warm cloth down the inside of America's thighs, going back and rinsing off the rag every now and again. One hand held onto Alfred's hip as the other traveled over his body, slowly getting him clean.

"You're a dick," America muttered, blushing as he looked away. He really didn't think he could handle it if England kept doing that... He moaned, gasping as he sprung another leak, hands going over his crotch as urine slid down his legs.

One of America's spurts splashed onto England's face, wetting his bangs a bit as he diligently continued to clean America's legs. He had to shut his eyes for a moment, not wanting to get America's piss in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," America cried, covering his face with his hands. he felt terrible now. "I'm s-sorry, can we just go to my hotel room for pants we can clean up there."

"No, it's fine." England shook his hair out of his face. "We're almost done with you." England wet his hanky down one last time before cupping America's member in the warm, wet cloth, gently stroking and rubbing, making sure it was extra clean.

"England stop," America whimpered. he just wanted to be clean, that was it.

"I'm just cleaning you, idiot." He slipped the cloth further back, wiping behind America's balls and back towards his ass, his movements slow and deliberate.

"You're doing that on purpose, stop it," America blubbered, weakly pushing England's hands away. "Please, let's just go to my room okay?"

"Thought you still had too pee. What if you wet yourself on the way back? Besides, you're clean now, what're you going to wear out of the bathroom?"

"I-I'll where the pants, just let's go up to my room, I'm done I don't have to go anymore, that was the last of it," he assured the brit quickly, hands between his legs.

"I'll bring you pants once we're done here." England asserted, continuing to wipe away at America's semi-erect member. "I'm not going to have my cleaning job go to waste."

Moaning, America shook his head. "Please..." he whimpered, shaking and looking away. He felt so humiliated...

"I'm just cleaning, America." England ran a finger along the underside of America's cock. "You're the one getting turned on by it." He flinched a little when a little more urine splashed in his face.

"Hnnng..." America shook, legs squeezing together. "N-no, stop it, you're making it feel good!"

"I can tell." England leaned forward and ran his tongue over the head of America's cock, wincing at the faint taste of urine coating his tongue.

"England, stop, stop, please, at least lets go to the room," America cried, shoving England's head away, sending him across the bathroom.

England fell to the floor, sliding a bit across the dirty floor. "Ow! What the hell? Remember your strength, dumbass!" He sat up, "Way to show your appreciation." America shook his head and grabbed his wet pants, struggling them on before he ran up to his room.

"Che, asshole." England mumbled before going over to the sink. "I clean him off and what do I get? Pissed on and then shoved across a piss covered floor." He grumbled as he took off the soiled shirt, turning on the water and cleaning off.

America got naked and took a shower then crashed on his bed with a whimper. He felt so embarrassed...

England was up about 10 minutes later. He saw Amerrica sulking on the bed, irritation rising the longer he stared. "Oh grow up, you big baby." His patience had been left behind in the bathroom when America shoved him.

America hugged his pillow to his chest. "Leave me alone, I've been humiliated enough," he muttered, sniffling and burying his face into the pillow. "And it's your fault, I could have made it to the bathroom."

"It's cause you look so cute when you're embarrassed." England headed to the bathroom; he still didn't feel clean. "Thing is, you may look cute, but your attitude is damn annoying."

"I don't want to be embarrassed! I'll be as annoying as much as I want!"

"You have no right to get all pissy at...er..." Yes, that had most definitely been the wrong choice of words. "I was simply trying to help you. You would've peed your pants whether I had teased you or not. You've always had the bladder of a bird." Plus, the incident had given England a chance to escape.

"You were trying to make me piss myself! It's not fair, just leave me alone, I hate you!" America exclaimed, "you humiliated me."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not the one who drank 16 sodas before one of Germany's lengthy lectures. You had it coming. At least you didn't get someone else's piss on your _face."_

"You were making me! I told you I had to go and you kept pressing!" America's face flushed and he pulled his pillow over his head.

England growled as he scrubbed his face and hair. He wished the sound of water would drown out America's voice completely. He decided to just ignore America. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his childishness right then.

America sniffled and sat up. "You're a dick." He pulled his knees to his chest and splayed them apart unconsciously. He hated this.

Once England had decided that he was as clean as he was gonna get, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. He looked over at America, and rolled his eyes. "Close your legs." He wasn't done being angry just yet.

"You close your legs, slut." America wasn't up to this. He flopped onto his stomach and groaned. "You really hurt me, Artie."

"Get over it already. It's not that big of a deal. You're a grown man, I shouldn't have to baby you every time you have to deal with something embarrassing." Arthur pulled a pair of underwear and fresh pants out of the drawer, not even glancing back at America as he spoke.

"Yeah, b-but..." America started to cry again. "Y-you made me piss myself, you were pressing on my stomach you were making me pee!"

"Yes. And? I also didn't force 16 sodas down your throat." He argued, slipping his arms into a new button-down.

"I could have made it to the bathroom!" America shouted, crying into his pillow.

"Oh shut up, already! God, you're grinding down on my nerves like no other today!" England finished getting ready and went to go find his shoes. "It's not like I wanted you to soak yourself, as well as my new shoes, during a world meeting. I'd simply intended to tease you a bit. Grow a damned spine, Al!"

"You kept pressing on my stomach!" America shouted, "I hate you!"

"If hating me makes you feel better about yourself then so be it. I'm done." England slid on his shoes and, without another word, left the room.

Whimpering, America got up and ran after the brit, in his fresh underwear. "N-no, don't leave, i don't want to be alone!" he cried, clutching to the other's clothes.

"I have absolutely no inclination to stay with someone that apparently detests my company. Now I must insist that you release me at once." The madder England got, the more formal his speech became. He ripped his sleeve away from America's grip, but the super strong hold only tore the seams. "Let. Go. Now."

"But I love you!" America blubbered, sniffling and holding tighter, instead just sliding his arms around England's arm.

England rolled his eyes, his frown remaining. "You're so damned selfish."

"Please, I don't want you to leave, please," America whimpered, pulling America back towards the room again.

"Oh, what? You suddenly don't hate me any longer?"

"O-of course I don't hate you!" No matter how upset he could ever get, he would never hate England.

"You only hate me when things don't go your way." England countered. America had pushed him past the normal levels of annoyance, and he was having a hard time calming down.

Wiping his eyes, America shook his head. "Y-you were being really mean, I was upset, but please, don't leave, don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you America. I'm just...tired. Tired of..." England gesticulated, trying to get his point across without having to say anything.

America stopped his crying, though he looked far more somber. "...You want to break up?"

"Wh-What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" England's serious face quickly went to one of panic. "I was saying that I'm just tired of the fighting, cause I feel like we've been doing it a lot more lately, and-and I feel like there's been a lot more tension between us lately..OH but not in such a way that I'd want to break up, cause, I mean, you're selfish and you're an idiot and a complete cry baby, but I do love you, even thought you-"

America sighed and shut England up by kissing him, gripping the front of his shirt. He didn't want to fight either, and it was very relieving to know England wanted to tough it out through this.

England was stiff at first before taking America in his arms, holding him tight. He stepped back into the room and kicked the door closed, pushing America back until he was sitting on the bed. "Let's pick up where we left off..."

"D-don't make me pee," America mumbled bitterly, kissing England roughly and gladly stumbling back onto the bed. "Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Don't ever drink 16 sodas before a meeting again." England countered as he kneeled between America's legs. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper, inching America's pants off his hips.

"Yes, sir," America mumbled, wrapping his legs around England and leaning down, rubbing at his nipples.

England slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of America's member, his hands rubbing up and down the soft, pale thighs.

"Hnng..." He moaned and wiggled, arching his back. "Ahn, England, please..."

England enveloped the tip and sucked gently for a second before pulling away again, the tip of his tongue circling the head before he took America deep in his throat. It'd been a while since he'd given head, and he gagged a little when the hot flesh hit the back of his throat.

America moaned and slid his hands through England's hair with a gasp. "I l-love you, I love you, fuck meeee," he moaned, whimpering.

England pulled away, his lips smacking noisily as the cock was pulled from his lips. "No." He refused, gently massaging the stiff member, "I made you piss, now I'll make you cum." He took America as far as he could handle, moaning around the hot flesh that choked him.

America cried out, back arching again. "N-no, I w-want, ahh! W-want to cum with you, hng, ins-side!" he cried, trembling and crying. It just felt so good...

"Nno." England mumbled around America's dick. "Um no' gogna." He shook his head a bit, jsut in case America couldn't understand him. He wrapped his lips around America tightly and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head.

Crying from the pleasure, America moaned and whimpered, bucking into England's mouth and cumming not too soon after, the stimulation just too much for him. "Ahn, E-England..."

England swallowed every last drop, making sure to clean America well. He let the softening dick slide from his mouth, panting as he was finally able to breathe properly once again.

Panting hard, America closed his eyes and let his head slide to the side, exhausted from every single event that day. He felt amazing, and in no time, he was snoring.

England sighed and got to his feet and sighed, wiping the drool from his mouth. "You're unbelievable."


	19. Crossdressing

**Shadow:** Ahh, nearly done, next chapter is the last~ Enjoy this one folks

Crossdressing

* * *

><p>England was adjusting his bowtie in the mirror, making sure it was just so. He smoothed the lapels of his tailcoat. Oh yes, he looked incredibly dapper in his brand new tux. He grabbed the top hat off the toilet seat and placed it atop his messy blonde hair, but decided against it; too over the top. He checked his pocket watch, noting that they'd be late at this rate. He stepped out of the bathroom and called out for his companion. "America! Come on, we're going to be late! You finished getting ready yet?"<p>

"Gimme a sec!" America called back, fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses, then smoothed down his outfit with a smirk. He pulled on his shoes and carefully walked out to England, hands on his hips. "Well, whaddya think?" he asked, head tilting his head.

England turned around and he felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw go slack. America was in a short, slinky, pink cocktail dress. It had been tailored so it accentuated the curves of Alfred's body, fitting over that big, round ass perfectly. The hem was high on Alfred's thighs, just below the point where it'd become obscene. He was also wearing a pair of heels, and despite the fact that America was already taller than England, now he absolutely towered over him.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing! We're surely going to be late to the party now! Go upstairs and change! Now is _not_ the time to mess around!"

"Why would I mess around?" America laughed, turning around to turn his behind to show England his bubble butt, accentuated by the cocktail dress. "It looks good though, right? I mean, I tried hard to get a good size, and I even had it tailored!"

England stuttered and spluttered as he looked over America's body. "Wow, you look really great...but-but that's not the point! We can't go to the party with you looking like that!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like it's a business meeting or anything," America whined, carefully coming over to England and looping his arms around the Brit's neck, pouting. "I wanna go like this, England!"

England was face to face with what would've been America's breasts, had he been a woman. In those heels, America was preposterously tall. He didn't feel much like a proper gent with such a tall date. He covered his face with a hand. "Can't you at least wear flats?"

"Awwwww..." America whined, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms. "...Fine." He pulled his heels off and ran back upstairs to get some nice looking shoes that didn't give him too much height. He returned quickly. "Still wearing the dress."

"This is going to be a nightmare." England mumbled as he put on his overcoat and helped America into his own. The two of them set out, hopping in the car, England driving as slowly as he could to prolong the inevitable.

"Aw, come on, England, it's not that bad, the rest of the world has seen worse of me!" America laughed, leaning back in the front seat. "Remember that time I made a porno to help aid Japan? He totally loved it."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I just don't want it to turn out like that time at the world meeting." England leaned over and pulled America's legs closed. "If you're wearing a dress, you've got to keep your legs either shut or crossed. No bending over provocatively, your ass is already almost out of that dress."

"Hey, I bet you poland is gonna be in drag or something," America commented, "seriously, if I went out in a dress in London I'd be way more accepted than if I did down Wall Street."

"...I suppose that's true." England muttered, agreeing to both comments. He looked over At America, looking over his body. "You look good." He smiled, turning back to face the road.

"Fuck yeah I look good," America laughed, wiggling a bit in his seat, though it wasn't as effective if he was standing. That would have been his ass wiggle, of course.

England chuckled a little bit and shifted in his seat. When he moved, he felt that his groin had grown rather sensitive. He looked down and saw that his pants were bulging a bit. "Shit..."

America seemed to notice as well. He grinned. "Hey, big bro, you ever gotten road head?"

England smirked, gently massaging his growing bulge. "I was hoping you'd offer."

America grinned and unbuckled himself, leaning over and starting to undo England's pants. "Keep your eyes on the road, bro," he warned as pulled Arthur's erect member from his pants and engulfed it right away, ass wiggling in his seat as he did so.

"Ah, shit!" England's foot pressed a little too forcefully on the gas, making them speed ahead for a moment, almost hitting the car in front of them. HE quickly got back under control and relaxed. "Give a guy a warning, will you?"

"Mmnn, but then," America made an obscene slurping noise as he sucked at the side of England's shaft, "then I'll be distracting you," he giggled, gulping over England's member again and starting to bob his head.

"You're distracting me either way." England thumped his head back against the headrest, letting out a groan. He rolled his hips as best he could in the car seat. "Fuck, that's hot..." His eyes glanced over at America's body, thrown obscenely over the center controls of the car, the dress riding up till the bottom of his ass started peeking out. He had to snap his head back to the road, lest he want to get into an accident.

"You're drifting, babe," America warned as he heard the car going over the road turtles. He sucked sweetly around England's cock, moaning and humming around it, ass still wiggling with glee. His ass was in plain view, and high enough for anyone outside his window to see.

"Shut-Shut up!" England gripped the wheel with both hands until his knuckles were white. He kept his eyes trained straight ahead and tried to keep his focus on driving, btu it wasn't working too well. He could see America's ass in the reflection on the window. He wasn't wearing any underwear, the bastard.

"Wow, stop eyefucking my ass and just feel it already," America laughed, reaching up and grabbing one of England's hands and guiding it to his bare behind, still wiggling. "Mm," he moaned, going down on Arthur again.

England had to lean quite a bit to reach the other side of the car. He grappled and kneaded at America's ass, slipping his fingers between the cheeks and feeling the thin cloth string of a g-string. "You dirty boy." He pulled up to a red light and took the moment to slip his fingers into America's hair, holding his head as he thrust into America's mouth a bit.

America moaned and shook his behind, his ass jiggling some more under England's touch, gladly relaxing his throat for England. "Come soon," he begged, giving a sultry lick up his lover's cock as he looked up to him. "Please, I want to taste it!"

England groaned, feeling a little bit of precum leak from his tip. "Ahh...feels so good...America..." The car behind them honked loud and long, startling England upright. The light had turned green, and the cars in front of him had already pulled away. He quickly stepped on the gas and speed ahead. "That's one way to take the wind out of one's sails..." He mumbled to himself as he felt his cock deflate a bit.

"Noooo, come on, I almost had it," America whined, squeezing Arthur's cock with both hands now as he licked the crown, looking up with a pitiful face. "Pleeeeease, come on, I want to taste it!"

"Ahh~" England threw his head back and arched his back as he felt his member come back to life, now harder than a rock and desperate for release. "Shit, America...just a little more..." He grabbed the back of America's head and forced him all the way down, exploding deep in America's throat. He withdrew quickly so America could breathe.

America gladly lapped up England's cum, a bit trailing down the corner of his mouth, with he wiped away and licked off his fingers. He pulled up and buckled in again, pulling the dress down. "How was that?"

"Bloody fantastic." England grinned cheekily as he slipped himself back into his pants, zipping up and making sure there weren't any stains on his new outfit. "And just in time for the party."

America nodded and bounced with anticipation. "I can't wait until they see me! I bet China's gonna flip shit! And Russia too! And maybe later you can fuck me in the bathroom!"

"You better keep that commie bastard the fuck away from you. I don't want him anywhere near you." He suddenly didn't want anyone seeing America in the dress except for him. Why would anyone be allowed the privilege of seeing Al like that? He didn't like it, and he expressed as much.

"But what's the point of dressing like this is no one is gonna see and get jealous of you?"

"Cause I'm the one whose gonna get jealous. All their eyes all over you. I just wanna throw you in the backseat and fuck your brains out." He placed a hand on America's leg and began to massage it.

Smirking, America kicked off his feet and clambered into the back seat, the dress riding up and showing off the thong that was just barely holding in his cock.

England hurried into the backseat and grabbed America's legs, throwing them up so he could admire the beautiful view of America's cock hardly being restrained by the scanty underwear. He removed his overcoat and his tailcoat and very carefully set them aside. He didn't want them wrinkled after all. With his pants, he was less patient. He yanked down his zipper and released his swelling cock.

America grinned, biting his lower lip and pulled his legs up, then reached down to push the g-string aside from his hole, grinning. "Fingered myself in the shower earlier when I was getting ready...should still be loose enough for you."

"Fuck, stop teasing me like that." England scooched forward and pressed inside, starting to thrust before making sure America was ready. He knew Al could handle it, and he needed it too badly to even try to wait.

America moaned and looped his arms around England's neck. He gulped and pushed England away. "N-no, I want it like an animal." He promptly pushed England out and turned over, pulling the dress up as he got onto his knees. "Now I want it, fuck me."

"So fucking picky." England unbuttoned his shirt to try and cool off a bit before draping himself over America's back and thrusting inside, making the car bounce with his harsh movements.

America moaned, arching his back. "C-come on, you know you love fucking me like a dog, hnng, oh, Arthur, ah!" He cried out, probably attracting unwanted attention from outside the car.

"Shut your mouth. I Don't want people to hear." England shoved three of his fingers into America's mouth as he continued to fuck him from behind. His other hand went around and pinched America's nipples under the dress.

Crying out sharply, America nearly gagged on England's fingers, but just went back to sucking on them, rocking back on his lover's cock, between his fingers and his shaft.

"Come on, America, come for me. I want to hear you cry out as you come." He whispered into America's ear as he twisted and thrust his hips, snapping them sharply.

America cried out, nodding and starting to cry from the sheer pleasure of it, trembling as he came violently with a scream of England's name.

England pulled out and began to pump himself until he came with a loud groan, cum splattering over America's ass.

America whined, "y-you didn't cum inside..."

"Sorry, but you in that dress with my cum splattered all over that hot ass..." England grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of America with his cum smeared ass in the air, the pink dressed hiked up to his waist and that cum soaked thong barely cradling America's spent cock. His face was still pink, his eyes teary and his hair disheveled. It was a beautiful picture.

America managed to smile and make a piece sign as the picture was taken, biting his lip. "Damn...save that and jack off to it, alright? Then tell me right after so I can suck your dick."

"This is going straight to my secret collection. there's no way I'm telling you about it." England took another one, this one without that stupid peace sign that America always insisted on making. Peace signs weren't sexy; when would America learn?

America groaned and blushed. "Come on, I love sucking your dick after you jack off... It's so sensitive, and it still tastes like sweat and cum...mmm..." He was already busy fantasizing about it.

England put himself away for the second time that night and climbed back into the front seat. He checked his watch. "We can make it in time for dessert if you want."

"N-no... I think I just need to lay back here for a bit," America replied shakily with a small laugh.

"Alright. Let's go home." England smirked as he drove home. He was quite proud of himself. He'd managed to get laid and keep America from being seen in that dress. For once, he'd gotten everything his way.


	20. Mpreg

**Shadow:** Here's the last chapter, you guys! It's mostly for laughs uwu Thank you all so much for sticking with us through this entire thing!

* * *

><p>England was trying hard to focus on his book as he sat rigidly on the couch. He winced every time he heard America wretch and gag, the pained sound soon followed by the splash of vomit hitting the water in the toilet. England was about ready to puke himself.<p>

America was miserably kneeling before the toilet, groaning pitifully, as if trying to gain England's attention. Every couple minutes he would just start retching again. He shook violently and felt absolutely sick.

England steeled himself and got up, plugging his nose as he went over by the door. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as America vomited. "Erm, America?" He called through the door, "There anything I can do for you?"

America groaned and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed, though he was far from done. "I want something...food." He really shouldn't eat, but now he was so hungry. "And water. And ice cream. And pickles."

"Uh...are you sure you want to eat al that? You just vomited for the past half hour practically."

"I want to eat everything, I'd eat the toilet if it weren't so gross," America groaned, pulling his head up, only to lurch forward and start puking again. It was mostly water now, nothing solid left.

"Ugh...alright. I'll have to run to the store." England was seriously worried about his boyfriend, his brow furrowing as he listened to America start dry heaving. "I'll leave some saltines and water on the coffee table, alright? If you're feeling dizzy, I've got some cold compresses in the pantry. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Y-yeah..." America groaned and shuddered on the toilet. He got up and leaned against the sink, washing his face and then his mouth. He felt gross, maybe a shower... His stomach flipped and he had to run to the toilet again. ...Maybe not.

England hurried as fast as he could to get everything that America had asked for. Al had even called him on his cell and demanded additional items. England's concern mounted, but he had to remain calm. WHen he came through the door, bags in hand, he saw America lounging on the couch with a bowl resting on his stomach, a cold compress on his forehead.

America had been chowing down on saltines, which seemed to completely sate his need for pickles, which he realized he didn't even like anyway, and chugging water by the gallons. "Oh, hey you're back."

"Yeah. Do you want anything now? Or do you want me to put it away for later?" It was rare that England got this frazzled, and it was even rarer that America got sick. What could possibly be wrong?

"Ice cream, gimme gimme," America whined, pushing the bowl away and holding his arms out. "I want it out of the tub!"

"Alright, lemme grab you a spoon." He pulled the tub of ice cream out of the bag and placed in the eagerly grabbing hands.

America didn't wait and tore into the ice cream, sticking his face in the tub and starting to lick it up. He suddenly yanked back and spit it out. "Eww, gross, what the hell flavor is this?"

"...Moose tracks? That's the flavor you asked for over the phone. Don't lick all over it and then decide you don't want it." The Brit ripped it out of America's unappreciative hands. "Some of us still might like to enjoy this, you know?"

America practically started to absolutely _bawl._ "W-why would you get me that, why would you-" he cried and covered his face, shaking with sobs and whimpered, seeming like it was the end of the world for him.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But I just got what you asked for! Why are you crying all of a sudden...?" England's eyebrows turned upwards in distress. He tried to calm America down, but he simply wasn't having it. England had never been so confused by the man in his life.

"J-just, l-leave me alone, okay!" America shouted through his tears, getting up and running up the stairs to the bedroom, slamming and locking it behind him.

England stared up at the stairs, completely baffled by what the hell had just happened. He was stunned and confused, very confused. After a moment, he ran upstairs after America. "America, are you alright? What's going on? What's the matter?"

"I-I don't know," America blubbed against his pillow as he sobbed. He really didn't. "C-can you just...l-leave me a lone for a wh-while, I need to b-be alone, o-ok-kay?"

"Uh, um, okay. I'll be downstairs in the living room if you need me." England turned and started to walk away. He turned back and called through the door, "I'll check on you in an hour."

Nodding, America just snuggled up against his pillow. He conked out for a bit, then got up and strated puking. When he was done with that he suddenly ran downstairs. "I'll be right back don't wait for me see ya later," he shouted out all in one breath as he left the house and took the car, driving out of the driveway.

"Woah, what! America! Ameri-" The door was slammed in his face, and for the second time that afternoon, England was left standing with nothing to say. He blinked a moment before irritation got the better of him. "What the HELL is going on!"

America came back soon enough with a box in hand, rushing upstairs and into the bathroom, not even saying hello to England as he closed the door and soon enough the trickle of the bathroom being used could be heard.

England tried to ask America what was going on, but he got no response. He juggled the handle to the bathroom, but it was locked. "America! What's going on? Tell me, dammit, I'm worried over here!"

About six minutes later, America came out, trembling slightly and pail. He cleared his throat and turned away slightly. "I kn-know what's wrong."

"What?" England gently gripped America's upper arms, looking into his eyes. HIs voice was soft as he tried to coax out an explanation, "What's the matter?"

Gulping, America reached back and took a little white stick and held it out to England. "here."

England took the end of the stick gingerly in his fingers, not wanting to touch the other urine soaked end. HE stared at it, eyes going wide and brow furrowing. He looked up at America, mouth agape. "Is this..."

America nodded and turned around, gulping. "You d-don't hate me...do you?" He didn't even know this was _possible._

"Don't be stupid." England into his arms and held him tight. "I could never hate you over something like this."

"R-really?" America sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I feel weird... I think it's been like this for a few weeks."

"You think so?" England brought a hand up to the back of his head. "Well, that explains why you've been acting so weird...weirder than usual."

America rubbed his stomach. "This is freaky. And stupid. I'm kinda scared." That seemed to set off a switch and he dropped to his knees, starting to cry.

England crouched down and pulled America close. "It'll be okay, America. Everything will be okay. If anyone can handle the weird and inexplicable it's you." He kissed America's forehead, wiping away the tears.

"R-really? You mean it?" America blubbered, rubbing at his eyes. He was overcome with a sudden wave of horniness and looped his arms around the brit, kissing him roughly and firmly.

"Ngh!" England was, to put it simply, caught off guard by the sudden kiss, knocking him back. "A-Amerimph!" He figured he'd be better off going along with it, before America pulled away and ran off again. He wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close.

Kissing firmly, America got up and pulled them towards the bed, moaning and grinding against the brit. "I want you so bad, right now," he mumbled incoherently, feeling dizzy with lust and need.

"Damn, I can tell." Arthur climbed over Alfred's after they flopped back on the bed, kissing him fervently as his hands began to wander over the American's body.

America laid motionless, wiggling and fidgeting despite. He kissed back hard, yanking England's clothes off. "Hurry, I want it _now."_

"Yeah, I can tell." England mumbled as he shrugged off his clothes, lips barely leaving America's as he got them undressed.

America spread his legs for the brit and moane,d biting his lip. "C-come on, hurry, before I change my mind!"

"Don't you dare change your mind on me now." England tugged down his Zipper.

Moaning, America nodded and rolled his hips up. "Then hurry up! I want it rough and sloppy, hng, as hard as you can, Artie!"

"Yeah, yeah." England didn't hold back as he ripped America's pants down. He threw them behind him and off the bed, pushing America's legs back before thrusting forward.

America gasped, tossing his head back and moaning. It felt so good to be so filled and stretched even without lube. "Hng, England, ahn, y-yes! F-feels so good!"

England pulled out until his head was just barely inside before slamming in again, grunting with the force of his own thrusts.

"Ohhn~!" America cried, arching his back and hooking his legs over England's hips and pulling him in deeper, trying to keep him from pulling out. It just felt too good.

"Feel good? Ya like that?" England leaned forward and bit down on America's collarbone, leaving a dark red mark that would undoubtedly bruise. "This hard enough for you?"

"Y-yes, yes, I love it!" America cried, arms liding over England's neck. "I want m-more, so much more!"

"Yeah, take it all." England grunted, kissing and biting America's pale skin, covering it with marks. America was his, and these proved it.

America came with a cry and went limp, eyes rolling back in his head. He was absolutely spent, and he felt a bit tingly in the stomach area. And also freaked out.

"Wow, that was fast." England chuckled as he came to a halt. He noticed something a bit off about America. "Are you okay?"

America groaned and sat up on his elbows, looking dizzy. He then seemed to get a handle on everything and kicked England across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing, do you want me to have a whole litter!"

England had to focus when his vision started going black. He'd hit his head quite hard on the way down. "God dammit, you dumbass, once you're pregnant it's not like you can keep adding on!"

"Shut up, this is your fault!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you'd get pregnant! Don't you _dare_ even _try_ to blame this on me!"

"You stuck your dick in me!"

England put his hands over his face and screamed into them at the moment. He had to remember that America was simply hormonal. He'd have to get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

HORY SHEET WE ARE DOOOOOONE~! Took a while, but we did all the kinks we wanted to do. I know there are some that aren't here, but, well...yeah.

SO

Out of general curiosity, which kink do you think America got pregnant in? *waggles eyebrows*

-PD


End file.
